


Boot-Camp

by SilverFireFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Leon is being a cupid even though its not valentines day, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Crush, Violence, both men are in love with each other but are too afraid to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFireFox/pseuds/SilverFireFox
Summary: All gym leaders are ordered to go to a boot camp not only to strengthen their bonds between the gym leaders but also to discover the wonders of the specialties the gym leaders specialize in. And of course everything is set up so that Raihan and Kabu are forced to end up in a cabin together. And it’s no secret that a certain former champion has anything to do with it. (Spoiler alert : He totally does!)This is my first fic ever, also please note English is not my first language. So bear with me.THIS FIC CONTAINS SMUT - SO IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING TURN BACK NOW.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. The boot-camp announcement

Chapter 1: The Boot-camp announcement

“You all are going to boot camps” the new chairman Tulip stated. After Rose’s fiasco he has taken the seat of the new chairman. Rose’s fiasco had left a lot of discord around Galar and what the region most needed was someone that could be level headed.  
All the gym leaders stood rooted at the spot when he announced his idea of the gym leaders going to boot camp. “Not only that” he continued “You will be put into pairs, and each and every one of you have to train a Pokémon of the opposite type” Tulip finished. Leon just simply stood there and smiled the former champion was neither champion nor gym leader and now everyone eyed him suspiciously if he had anything to do with this mad scheme. Well……honestly he did had something to do with it. But only to “help” his friend from a certain Dragon type gym.

Leon was sick and tired of Raihan drooling over Kabu lately and he got even more sick and tired of it when Raihan didn’t make a move. He thus approached the chairman about, that if there ever was something that had to be done in pairs that the chairman would put Kabu and Raihan in pairs. Little did the two know but Piers, Melony, Nessa and Milo thought it was a wonderful idea! Especially Melony she may have seemed an ice queen with the use of her frosty Pokémon minions but she could have a warm heart and she knew Kabu from the day he had set foot in Galar. And she also knew that whenever Raihan was battling Leon that Kabu had cheered for Raihan whenever his Pokémon had managed to beat Leon’s. Also when they had a small get together after a meeting, and when alcohol was involved Kabu probably might have said something to Melony regarding his feelings to Raihan while he had looked too deep into the sake cup. Something she just loved to tease him with.

“All over Galar a pair of you will be put together in the wilderness of the Wild Area, the idea behind this, is not only to strengthen the bond between the pair of you as gym leader” At this Leon had to snicker which he quickly disguised as a fake cough, this earned him a raise of an eyebrow and a prod to the ribs from Raihan. “But also to learn more of the Pokémon type that that particular gym leader uses in his or her gym” Tulip continued. Kabu shifted uneasily at the spot, he sincerely hoped it was not an Ice type Pokémon or a water type Pokémon gym leader he would be paired off with. In that particular field he was as same minded as his Pokémon. Water and Fire or Ice and Fire don’t mix well. Even though he was on well enough terms with the gym leaders that had them as partners. As stoic and stealthy he could be he looked from the corner of his eye wondering who his boot camp partner would be.

“Bea?” Kabu thought then shaking his head. Even though he did admire her strength and promise as a karateka he couldn’t say he and her were on familiar grounds with each other. Other than seeing each other as mere colleagues. They didn’t speak much. He stealthily eyed Melony. Possible he said to himself. He and Melony go way back since he arrived in Galar. But he also dreaded that this would be another pleasant way for Melony to tease Kabu. He sighed and found himself praying that this would not be the case. Kabu looked at the end of the line seeing Raihan and felt his cheeks getting warm. “Like that would happen” he thought “Not in a million years”

On the other end of the line Raihan did the same. Hoping sincerely it wouldn’t be Bede as Opal had retired from being a gym leader. Raihan just couldn’t stand Fairy type Pokémon. First of all pink wasn’t his favorite shade of color, secondly he just hated the brat, thirdly Dragons and Fairies are a no go. His eyes wandered landing on a certain small figure down the line with silvery eyes, salt and pepper hair, that was neatly swept back. “Kabu?” Raihan thought. He nearly swooned at the spot. “That would be a dream come through” he thought. He kept staring at Kabu. And then it was like Kabu had felt that he was being stared at and their eyes connected.

“Snap”

That’s what they both thought as Raihan hastily went back to listen to the chairman’s drivel as if it was interesting. “Yes yes” Raihan thought. “I get the idea, would you just announce who will be paired off now?” he rolled his eyes, then he looked at Leon. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the ol’ champ had something to do with this ridiculous idea” his stare earned him a smile from Leon, just something about that smile didn’t feel right with Raihan at all.

Raihan was snapped to the present when the Chairman spoke up once more. “I will now announce the pairs” Tulip pressed a button and a screen came down with a table of sorts. It looked like the table that was used to see who was up against who like in the tournament. But the chairman deemed it wise to give voice to the match ups.

“The first pair will be Milo and Nessa” Tulip announced. Some of the gym leaders merely shrugged. Milo and Nessa were practically a couple and good friends besides. Kabu already tensed up “if those two are paired up then I would be up next” he thought judging from the lineup. But surprisingly not. “The second pair will be Bea and Allister” Tulip announced. Also no surprise. Kabu thought those two are practically related. “The third pair” Kabu tensed again. Any moment now his name would be called out together with his potential boot camp companion. “Melony and Gordie” Tulip said. A whine was heard from Gordie’s lips. “Aaaaw man I am stuck with Ice queen” Gordie whined which earned a whack to the head from Melony and she reprimanded him for talking about his mother in that way.

“Well at least it’s not Melony” Kabu thought, slightly relieved at this revelation, yet he knew it was no time to let his guard down. Kabu looked to the remaining contestants. Himself, Piers, Bede and Raihan” he counted. He had no problem with Piers whatsoever. Bede however he would not be sure about that, from what he experienced him as a trainer, he found Bede very disrespectful and unpleasant towards his peers, and he wouldn’t want to be a teacher lecturing a brat on how to behave and respect his elders. Again he was shook out of his thoughts when Tulip’s voice sounded again “The fourth pair will be……..” Kabu tensed, and Raihan was on the verge of yelling “Out with it already!” but didn’t, it was as if his voice was taken away from him. “The fourth pair will be Bede and Piers” Tulip finally said.

Kabu’s eyes widened at this announcement. “T-That means!” it was as if Raihan thought the same thing as he hastily looked at Kabu stealthily and felt his ears getting warm. He had to contain himself for not letting his excitement show. Though he squinted his eyes at Leon stealthily too. The former Champion smiled and snickered. “No way in hell that this is mere coincidence” he thought.  
Some of the people in the lineup just snickered. They all knew who the final pair would be. Except Piers he was still singing his lament of having “Fairy brat-sitting duty”. “Well last but not least the fifth pair will be Kabu and Raihan” Tulip said while stealthily winking at Leon. “Listen you all, I need you all to send your Pokémon to your boxes right now, and don’t even think about trying to hoodwink it, because I will check” Tulip said in a strict teacher like way. “Then come to me and receive the Pokémon you will be taking care of, oh and those that have Pokémon in their Pokeballs on their belts please deposit them in these boxes on the tables with your names on it”

Kabu eyed the belt on which he had his team in their poke balls attached to, with a sigh he petted each of the balls. “I will miss you” he whispered while depositing his belt with his name on it in the box. He then walked over to the chairman to receive the poke ball with the Pokémon he would be taking care of. He then looked at Raihan the person he would spend the next month with in boot camp. He too was reluctantly depositing his belt in the box. Then the chairman made one final statement. “Listen you all this boot camp will be starting from tomorrow, you are allowed to pack some clothes and camping equipment and remember this boot camp doesn’t only serve for you to learn the Pokémon of the opposite type, but also to communicate with the trainer that specializes in them and to form a closer bond. I bid you all good luck! Dismissed”

Some of the gym leaders like Gordie tried to negotiate with the chairman to give him or her another gym leader as companion but Tulip refused. Some were delighted as in being given special private time with each other such as Nessa and Milo. And some just stared at each other in disgust as rabid Pokémon like Piers and Bede. And some just accepted it, like Bea and Allister. And then lastly there were two that were completely nervous and dumbfounded. Raihan and Kabu. Leon passed the pair of them and smirked a mischievous grin at Raihan, if looks could kill Leon would be dead by now. 

When Leon had finally disappeared from Raihan’s disgruntled stare, Kabu had spoken up. “Shall we meet at Hammerlocke Gate at dawn?” the older man asked the younger one. Raihan was stirred from his disgruntled mood and looked at Kabu. “At dawn?! Can’t we take it easy old man and have a sleep in and then slowly but steadily hike to our lodgings?” Raihan whined. Maybe being paired off with Kabu wasn’t such a nice thing after all he knew of the older man’s disciplined jogging regimen, he had tried too to do so himself but it cream crackered him when he didn’t even reach the Dusty Bowl yet.

“You know that I go for a job every morning around 4 am right?” Kabu had raised his eyebrow at Raihan. “I expected that people of your age to be just as fit as I am now” he gently patted Raihan on his arm, he was much shorter and while standing he couldn’t reach his shoulder which he intended to pat. “Damn Arceus for making people from Hoenn short by a standard” he thought No he took it back “Damn Arceus for making people from Galar taller than he was” in his mind he nodded. “Fine we will make it 7 am for your convenience” Kabu finally said and turned on his heel to take the train back to Motostoke.  
Raihan watched him intensely. “Ok maybe being paired off with Kabu wasn’t so bad at all” he mused while still watching the older man making his way to the train station. “See you tomorrow at 7 AM old man!” he called after Kabu who stiffened “Yeah see you then” he called back trying not to sound annoyed. He hated that. He was nowhere near Opal’s age and to be put in the same box as her, annoyed him, he wasn’t that old now was he? He felt a vein in his temple throb and walked off to the train station.

Raihan had already called for a Corviknight taxi to go back to Hammerlocke. Trains were way too slow for his liking. While sitting in the cab he daydreamed how their boot camp would end up. He together with Kabu. Could he muster up the courage to finally confess? Though he could hear his fear talking back to him. Raihan slapped himself mentally and psyched himself up “No he will submit to me, to me the tamer of Dragons! Surely I can tame an inferno too!”


	2. loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair return to their respective homes to prepare for the boot-camp but both men in their respective homes are hit by a feeling of loneliness and lust for the other. This chapter contains smut.

Chapter 2 – Loneliness and longing for that special someone.

Kabu had finally arrived in Motostoke two hours later, when he arrived at his home he was greeted with an eerie cold and silence. Normally he would be greeted by the warmth of his Pokémon and their delighted cries when he called out “Tadaima” and they would greet him back with an “Okaerinasai” in their own language. He felt lonely now. Above all if he didn’t had Pokémon as companions he would love to have another companion to snuggle up to. Daydreams of Raihan welcoming him home from a long day work filled his mind, and made his heart flutter. He groaned and shook his flustered head. And walked towards the kitchen to prepare some food for himself. After he had eaten, and had washed off the dishes, he went to pack all the necessary for the boot camp. Clothes. Flashlight, camping equipment, cooking equipment, Pokedolls, a first-aid kit and personal hygiene utilities. After double checking and triple checking he had everything he parked himself on the couch turned the television on and flicked through the channels only then to turn the TV off again because he had seen nothing that interested him to watch. His eye fell on the poke ball that he got from the chairman. “I wonder who you are” he mused. He activated the ball and from there appeared a Trapinch which made an affectionate noise at him and looked at him curiously. “A Trapinch huh?” Kabu mused reaching out his hand to scratch it under its chin. It made a sound of delight when he did so. “I’m sorry little fellow but I’m afraid it’s nearing bed time, we will play some more tomorrow” Kabu said gently dismissing the little creature, before it was back in its ball it had let out a sad whine. Kabu sighed he hated it to hurt a Pokemon’s feelings, though he knew better than to spoil them rotten, they’d become unbearable to deal with if he did. He used to do so with Arcanine when it was still a Growlithe, it took a very strict hand in the end to made the now Arcanine come to the senses that Kabu did love him but that he was the master.

Kabu took a hot bath first, and with a towel wrapped around his thighs, he stared absentmindedly at some of the pictures on some of the cabinets near his bed. Pictures of him while younger with his parents. Of him defeating the Elite four. And him in the league shirt that was now in a glass case on the wall in an Uniform shop in Motostoke. A bitter taste came to his mouth. It was the taste of defeat because ever since he left Hoenn to make his name in Galar. Defeat followed him like hungry Mightyena’s nipping on his heels. He had dropped from the major league to the minor league and now was the third gym leader, for challengers to overcome if they wish to chase their dream to become a champion. He could remember the day well when Raihan was challenger in his gym, that was ten years ago from now. And he had followed the young dragon trainer closely with interest. Silently had he cheered Raihan on whenever he had exhibition matches against Leon, only to be so close to victory, yet so far away to actually grasp it. To Kabu, Raihan and he were the same. Both underdogs forced to loom in the shadows of the great champion. Kabu had sometimes been on the verge of quitting, especially if he had looked too deep into his cup of sake. And every time that he was so close of tossing the towel that normally draped his shoulders in the corner in defeat Raihan’s voice echoed through his head. “No matter how many times it will take me! One day this dragon will roar a cry of victory! I won’t give up” and every time he heard those words in his head he was determined just as Raihan to fight on.

Strands of monochrome hair covered his forehead hiding a heated look in his eyes. Not the normal heated look he, had when facing a fierce opponent, no, more the heated look of lust and longing. He couldn’t remember that he had sat down on the bed, he began touching himself behind his legs. Touching the member that had grown erect at his thoughts of Raihan. The fanged dazzling smile, the bright teal eyes, the ebony skin. It made Kabu shiver and think dirty things. Kabu bit his lower lip to muffle a moan, while he roamed his right hand over the tip and shaft of his cock, while his left roamed over his chest. He hissed when his left hand had touched a piece of sensitive scar tissue on his abdomen one of the many scars that decorated his body, it was not a painful kind of pain, but it stung nonetheless in his moment of heat. His right hand moved automatically up and down, thumb at the tip, teasing himself even further. He brought up his left hand to his lips to suck on his fingers with a stifled moan, wetted them until he deemed them wet enough. And lowered that hand to spot between his buttocks. Feeling the muscle that surrounded the tight hole. He gasped when he managed to bring in one finger up to the knuckle, a second finger soon followed accompanied by heated gasps and inaudible murmurs. His hands moved in synch and his from his lips hoarse grunts and moans disappeared in the dim lighted bedroom. Pearls of sweat marked his forehead neck and chest. Close. He was close. To much of his frustration he began moving his hands more roughly until he felt his climax washing over him and a guttural moan escaped his throat. He looked down at the white fluid that had splattered itself over his hand, abdomen and thighs. He could smell the scent of sweat. And let out a frustrated sigh “A-ah I dirtied myself again” he groaned and fell backwards with his head on his pillows and curled up to drift in an afterglowish slumber.

Meanwhile at Raihan: 

Raihan walked up to his penthouse. He still couldn’t shake off this image of Kabu being slightly annoyed about something. He didn’t knew what made Kabu annoyed at him, and shrugged it off. He had ordered food. He was a disaster in the kitchen, he always was. When he and Leon were doing the gym challenge together he let Leon do the cooking, as per Leon’s words Raihan would only have caused them to have food poisoning at best. Or it would be crispy and black on the outside and still not done on the inside. Either way he sucked at it and never bothered with it since he had his personal cook with him with the gym challenge and mostly relied on breakfast from a café or food from take away restaurants in Hammerlocke. He sat at the table prodding at his food with a fork absentmindedly. “I wonder what bothered the old man” he thought. He had felt this cold steel colored stare coming from the older man when he had said those two words. “It’s not like I’m the only one calling him that, right?” Raihan wondered aloud while he leant away from his food, with hands folded behind his head. He sighed again. And began prodding his food again. In his mind he could hear Kabu scolding him “Didn’t your mother not tell you, not to play with your food?” he could imagine the older smaller man looking at him with furrowed brows, lines of age etched on his face. Those steel colored eyes that sometimes had a flicker of a flame in them. Of course he would stand with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and give him a judging expression. He felt his cheeks warm up at the thought of that. Raihan had admired Kabu for a long long time. From the day he saw him on television, even if he did lose, that grace and determination was still etched on his face and body. His statements were bold and fired up back then, actually they still are. “What if it’s a mask though?” he asked himself aloud. What if Kabu is really fragile on the inside and just tries to look cool in front of others? He himself would. Raihan did this all the time whenever he lost against Leon. He would smile his dazzling fanged smile, spout his “I won’t give up!” phrases but when at home or in the locker room he would just crumple down. Angry at Leon, angry at himself, hell, even at his Pokémon.

He stabbed his food again, it was nearly cold. Thinking about this made him salty at best, if not bitter. The image of Kabu swam back in his mind, he began to have hungry visions about the older man. “I swear that guy must be all muscle beneath those signature fire gym clothes” an imaginary picture of Kabu surfaced but ofcourse he the great Raihan, the mighty dragon would have his prey pinned naked on his bed. He found his hand had wandered beneath the hem of his shorts. Was Kabu quiet? Or loud? Hell is that guy even interested in men in general?! I mean so far as he has stalked Kabu, he found out that the guy was basically married to his work but had no relationship whatsoever. A daydream overwhelmed him and he found himself masturbating to it. Coming home from a long day in the gym, with Kabu in the kitchen. He was for a hundred and fifty percent sure that the older man cooked for himself. “Eating at restaurants every night? Such a waste of money, not to mention unhealthy” he would hear a scandalized tone in the older man’s voice. That made Raihan’s hand squeeze his cock tightly, a whine escaped his lips. Would Kabu dominate him in sex? Raihan thought since his hand was at the right place at the right time anyway and doing its work between his legs. “No! I am a dragon! Dragons will not let themselves be dominated!” His mind screamed in defiance against that thought. Dirty images of him unloading himself in Kabu’s face and body filled his very mind and at that he whined. “Hnnngh not yet…..” he groaned it was futile however especially when the dream image of himself had not only coated Kabu’s face and chest with his cum but also his hole and mouth.

Raihan’s climax and afterglow came just as fast as it was gone. A mirror stood across of his bed and he looked at his reflection. “I’m miserable” he muttered, tears at the corners of his teal eyes. “Who am I kidding why would that guy have any feelings for me, and who am I to jerk off at the thought of him, a relationship is just more than just sex isn’t it?” Raihan felt disgusted with himself at that very moment. “But I like him, all I can talk about, is him whenever I am with Leon, or I would swoon whenever the man wore a tidy suit and a necktie, and drool like a overexcited Yamper that just had seen his favorite food passing by” Raihan shook his head. No he really had more than sexual attractive feelings for Kabu. Ever seeing the gym leader when he was just a challenger, he had lost his first match against Kabu, he saw the younger face of Kabu smiling at him trying to cheer him on, telling him that he believed that Raihan had what it takes to beat him. And eventually Raihan did win and Kabu had given one of his sincere but oh so sweet smiles while congratulating him and praising him. It took Raihan a lot of strength not to pounce on Kabu and hug and kiss him right then and there. A tear streaked Raihan’s cheek as he had gone to bed and had fallen asleep curled up on his king sized bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if I did a good job. ^^; I'm trying my best. Next chapter up shortly ! For those that don't know "Tadaima" is something commonly used by Japanese people to announce that their are home. If they live with a family mostly they are greeted back with “Okaerinasai” meaning "Welcome home". I do base Kabu using more Japanese words since he is from Hoenn and if you played Pokémon Ruby (Omega Ruby for the revamped version) and Pokémon Sapphire (Alpha Sapphire for the revamped version) you see most of the homes have tatami mat flooring. if you visit a random house. Not all cities have this but I came across this while playing the game so I decided to add these two words in this fic. Also in my time line Kabu is near his fifties if not. I hate the fact that kids are like eleven years old and sent on a dangerous journey full of wild life pokemon. So I do intend to think that the player character is around fifteen years old when they hit the road and compete in the Gym Challenge. I like to think Kabu would be like 35ish when Raihan came to challenge his gym?


	3. To the cabin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip begins! Though the start of the day doesn't come easy as both have a rocky start of the day.

Next morning Kabu swore in fluent Hoenn at his Rotom phone. He could have sworn he had set his alarm but he didn’t, instead he had woken up at 6:15 am. He could hear Raihan already teasing him. “That’s so unusual of you Mr. Kabu normally you are so punctual!” He darted into the shower giving himself a quick and clean rinse. To rid himself of the fluids he had spilled over himself, and his own sweat. Walked up to the sink to dry his hair and comb it back in its usual style. And most importantly shave the 5 o clock shadow that was creeping on his cheeks and chin. He checked if everything was shut off, light, gas anything that worked on electricity. Pocketed his Rotom phone and keys and the Pokeball with the Pokémon he would be training. To make sure he had packed a fire stone with him in case Raihan’s mystery Pokémon would be a Vulpix or a Growlithe. He heaved his bag onto his back and for a second time checking he had everything he exited his home and called for a Corviknight taxi, he checked his watch. 6:50 am. No way in Arceus holy ass would he make it on time. He typed a quick message to Raihan say that he will be a little bit later. Intensely he stared at the screen. “Where to?” the cab driver asked. Kabu didn’t answer right away. Raihan still didn’t respond! Dammit! “Sir? Where to?” Kabu was shaken out of his thoughts and turned to the driver and smiled an embarrassed apologetic smile at the man. “U-Uh sorry, Hammerlocke please!” he replied and then entered the cab and plopped down on his seat while the cab slowly soared off to the sky and started flying in the direction of Hammerlocke. Kabu was still looking at his screen. He didn’t see the notification that Raihan had seen his message, neither did he see that Raihan was typing. Kabu had a bad feeling about this. A mix of feeling. The mix of worry and frustration washed over him like Gyrados’s hydropump. Worry and hoping Raihan was okay. Frustrated that Raihan didn’t answer. Hammerlocke came into view. And Kabu was tapping his foot

nervously. 7:30 AM: Raihan’s Rotom notified him. He woke up with a start and screamed “FUCK I forgot to set the time! There will be hell to pay whenever I meet up with Kabu!” Worse of it all he had not packed anything. He looked at Rotom now hovering in the air around him “Why didn’t you wake me up?!” he asked accusingly while grabbing it from the air. Not pleased with this treatment Rotom gave his master a “gentle” shock as if it was saying “Don’t blame me for not setting your alarm” Raihan let out a long whine of frustration. And looked at Rotom again. A light was blinking, notifying him that there was an unread message. It was from Kabu! He opened the message. _“I overslept Sorry! Will be there in thirty minutes later or so. –“Kabu_ .Raihan got scared he saw that Kabu had sent the message at 6.50 am. Raihan was doing the math in his head. “Fuck!” That means he is already there by now” he thought like a hysterical school girl. He typed a message back “ _Sorry man, I just woke up and I also didn’t pack yet give me 1 hour and a half or so and I will meet you at the café in Hammerlocke, order something and I will pay! This as a way of an apology. I’m sorry!”_ He added a crying emoji and a bowing in shame emoji in his text and signed it and then sent it off.

And quickly gathered all the necessary clothes, equipment, and dived into the shower. Kabu had received the text. Sighed a frustrated sigh and rolled his shoulders in a way to calm himself. “Why am I even surprised?!” he asked himself. He typed back _“Fine take your time, and be safe. Also no need to pay for my breakfast, since this morning has been a bad start for us both. See you at the café later” –Kabu_. He sighed again and walked up the stairs of the gate to the Castle like town of Hammerlocke. He passed the gym the bridge raised up as a sign that the gym was closed until further notice. Kabu had messaged Darren to tell him about the chairman’s plan and to close the gym as well. Though he had told him and his other gym trainers to keep on training and caring for the Pokémon they were breeding especially for his gym challenge.

He passed some people who had stopped to look after him and he had smiled and waved at them politely. An elderly couple had stopped him and had bugged him for an autograph on his League card they had collected. “Note to self: wear even more unrecognizable clothes next time” he sighed and Rotom beeped in confirmation as it had recorded it. Kabu arrived at the appointed café. Raihan was nice enough to send him the positions of the café on the map of his Rotom phone. He sank into a chair and grabbed a menu and scanned it for something to his liking. After ten minutes deliberating for going with toast with bacon and eggs and tea, pancakes or waffles, or buttered toast and a bowl of yoghurt with freshly picked berries. He decided to go with the first. He called over a waitress and told her what he wanted and asked if the tea could be green tea instead of black. She had noted it down and walked off. He forgot how hungry he actually was. In all his haste and with his obsession to make Raihan not wait longer than he should, he didn’t eat before leaving. The waitress came back with a serving plate with his order and placed it carefully in front of him. He took his knife and fork and calmly sliced mouth sized pieces of the crusty toast. He had nod his head appreciation this time. The toast was not soaked in fat which he had seen at many restaurants. The eggs and bacon complemented each other nicely. In between he sipped his tea. No sugar in it of course. He took his time to enjoy his food. It was now 8.15 am from time to time Kabu looked over his shoulder to see if the tall ebony dragon trainer had arrived yet. “How much time would you need to do your hair I wonder?” Kabu thought as he remembered the spikes of hair the Dragon trainer usually had as it represented the horns dragons usually would have.

Not a minute later and it was like a typhoon had passed the shop and there was Raihan panting, large backpack on his back. Wearing a tight set of blue and orange tracking pants and his signature hoodie. “Shame” Kabu thought. “I’d like the shorts more” Raihan had seen Kabu sitting at a table and walked in his direction. “I’m so sorry Mr. Kabu, I really thought I had set my alarm” Raihan apologized while plopping down on the chair across of Kabu’s. “No worries, I had the same issue this morning” Kabu murmured back while trying to stealthily eye Raihan’s outfit. “Arceus be damned, that’s one tight pair of trackpants” Kabu thought trying hard not to blush as he eyed how the pants had wrapped its cloth tightly around Raihan’s buttocks and thighs. “Having something good to eat?” Raihan asked Kabu snapping the latter back to reality. “H-Huh?” Kabu muttered. Then cleared his throat. “Yes I am actually surprised that this café knows how to brew its green tea and have a toast not covered in grease for a change.

Kabu replied hastily trying to avoid at all costs Raihan’s eyes and the curves of his buttocks and thighs. He sliced off another piece of toast and brought it to his mouth. Raihan’s eyes were fixated on Kabu now. How deftly and dignified the man had brought a piece of toast to his mouth and bit and chewed on it. “Arceus ………how I wished that was my dick or lips instead” Raihan thought. Raihan stealthily glanced over the menu card back down when he felt Kabu staring back at him. “Good he didn’t caught me staring yet” he thought. He finally raised his hand to grasp the waitress’ attention. “Ma’am can I have a big order or pancakes with butter and maple syrup, and a cup of mocha?” The lady flustered at the sight of Raihan ordering it and nearly ran off flustered especially when Raihan winked at her. Kabu felt a pang of jealousy coursing through him when he noticed Raihan winking at her. But shook it quickly out of his head. “First off: I don’t know if Raihan has the same feelings for me as I have for him, secondly: It could be very well be fan service. Thirdly: snap yourself together and don’t be so damned paranoid” Kabu scolded himself. However Raihan had seen how Kabu had stared at him when he had done that. He looked at Kabu grabbing his attention “What’s wrong?” he asked Kabu. Kabu was brought back out of his thoughts by this. “Hmm? Oh I was just thinking how popular you are” Kabu lied. “Yea well, part of the of the job isn’t it? If I don’t and one of my fans complains on the social media, my publicist will have my head. And between you and me” Raihan lowered his voice and then spoke up again “She looks nice and all but she isn’t my type anyways, I’m kind of more looking for a person that can keep his mind leveled and can still think calmly and rational instead of just nodding like a hysterical fan girl” Raihan finally stated. Kabu cocked his head curiously at this statement. “Person?” he repeated “surely you mean woman?” Raihan shook his head. “I think it’s not my place to play the sagely type of person here” Raihan shrugged. “But love is indiscriminate you know? It doesn’t choose age, gender or origins” Kabu nearly choked on his sip of tea hearing this. He had expected this coming from Opal, Melony or anyone else but from Raihan? No. It actually lit a fire in his heart while he grasped the fabric of his own chest gently. He smiled at Raihan “I think that is one of the truest things you ever said” Kabu chuckled when at first he earned a smug smile from Raihan before he realized what Kabu had said. And swatted at him while chuckling and acting offended “Hey I might be dashingly young, and pretty but that doesn’t mean I have the IQ of a five year old! Besides that’s what I am thinking and feeling about it” Kabu smiled those warm smiles of his and Raihan thought he would end up like the maple syrup on his pancakes. Kabu finally spoke up “I think that is a very fine way of thinking” this made Raihan’s heart beat a little faster he also felt this warm feeling filling him up. Kabu eyed him curiously. “My praises makes him look like a excited Growlithe now that got praised for doing something good, and now I feel the urge to pet him” though Kabu’s eyes wandered to Raihan’s lips “Or kiss him” Kabu thought.

He saw that Raihan was already shoving the pancakes into his mouth, he had drained his mocha rather quickly too. As Raihan kept on devouring his pancakes like a wild beast, Kabu arched a eyebrow and chuckled “I didn’t know you had such a big appetite, or is food just so good? “ Kabu snickered. Raihan stopped eating abruptly and a blush of embarrassment crept over the younger man’s cheeks he scratched the back of his head while stammering “ I uh, fell asleep before eating dinner” which was a total lie, well halfly a lie, he hadnt had eaten since he was too busy with having his hands in his pants Kabu looked at Raihan suspiciously. “Is that so? You should take better care of your body Raihan, it would be a pity if you waste your health like that”Kabu said and his brain screamed at him “Just say that he is a pretty man, that you care about him, you old coward!” his mind screamed but Kabu ignored it, he deemed that was the best solution. For now. After Rain had drunk two cups of mocha and a pineapple coconut smoothie, they were ready to go.

They did had an argument about the bill. Kabu insisted for paying for his own breakfast. But Raihan as stubborn as he is won the argument by throwing in his secret Tearful look technique that finally made Kabu sway and give in. They walked through the streets of Hammerlocke bags in tow. “We probably have to cook our own meals, maybe it’s wise to buy a few things, just to make sure” Kabu murmured. Raihan wasn’t happy about this. “What?! We have already a whole hike to go and my bag is heavy, can’t this wait till we get there?” he whined. Kabu turned around looking sternly at Raihan. “We don’t know if the chairman has provided us with ingredients to cook with, and I rather don’t take the risk” Kabu said sternly and seriously. Raihan shrugged. And just uninterested looked at his social media feed and this got underneath Kabu’s skin. “We could ask the other gym leaders, I mean they should have arrived at their cabin by now right? “Raihan suggested. As he wanted to send a text to Piers, a error message appeared on his screen. Raihan tried again and tried to send same text to Leon, again he he got the same error message. “Argh! I keep getting error messages, can you try texting someone?” he asked Kabu. Kabu had tried as well he got the same error messages as Raihan. Then suddenly both their Rotom phones buzzed: a message from the chairman _“Hope you all have a great time at boot camp! I forgot to mention that I disabled your ability to communicate with other gym leaders except with the one you are paired up with, and you can only contact me in case of emergencies! Take care and happy camping! – Best Regards, Chairman Tulip”_. Raihan was shuddering with frustration. “That asshole! “ he grumbled. If he could breathe fire he would have done so.

Kabu tried to calm the younger man. “Now now, calm down its not the end of the world yet” Kabu was secretly glad that these measures were taken, he despised the technology that came along with his Rotom phone anyway. Kabu got back to the point where they had argued about. Going to the grocery store atleast buy ingredients and other necessities. Begrudgingly Raihan agreed, he was in a foul mood the coming few hours, and Kabu knew better not to poke him too much. As a Toxel with a tantrum Raihan went out of his way to buy expensive drinks and ingredients and he would make sure that the chairman would get the receipt of it, to pay them back later. Something that Raihan paid close attention to when the chairman had said that their expenses would be covered after the boot camp was over.

When they had finally hit the road to their boot camp lodgings, Raihan’s foul mood had simmered down a bit. Their lodgings shortly came into view. It was more or less looking like a chalet sort of structure. No kitchen meaning they had to do their cooking outside. Two separate cozy looking beds. A bathroom and a lounge area were present. Raihan scoffed when he did saw a big flat screen television. Kabu turned to look at him but remained stoically quiet like he had done during their hike. “Okay lemme get this straight” Raihan started “ We don’t get to have a kitchen inside but we do get to have a fridge and a flat-screen television? Where’s the sense in that? “ Kabu merely shrugged and roll his eyes he went to the bedroom to unpack his clothes and other utilities. He tried to get out of the danger zone as the younger man had ranted furiously about the whole concept of this boot camp.

When everything was put away nicely. Kabu felt his energy had depleted, he went to the bathroom to change into a pair of pyama shorts and a long sleeved shirt, he could use a nap to regain some energy, especially after a tantrum from Raihan who also was loaded with sugar from the breakfast a few hours earlier. He set his alarm to wake him up in two hours. This time he double checked it was really set. And crawled in to the bed. He noticed Raihan’s mood had shifted from tantrum and saltiness to keen interest when he saw that the man had changed into his sleeping wear. “What are you doing? “He asked Kabu interested. “Taking a short nap, I kind of need to recharge after this whole ordeal. You be good and keep yourself calm and busy, I don’t know go watch television or read a book or something” Kabu said in this strict fatherly kind of way. Raihan shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had said earlier I had this written in Word sometime ago so its just a matter of editing it here and upload it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Longing for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when asleep Kabu senses Raihan is up to something.

Kabu had drifted off into sleep. From a distance Raihan watched him carefully. As quiet as the man was, while awake, he also was while asleep. Something in his mind prodded him. His heart gave a squeeze and he gulped. “Arceus, how much I would have liked to join him in that bed, feel him beside me, head against my chest while he softly slumbers on” Raihan didn’t know what overcame him but he moved closer to the bed Kabu had curled up in. 

He hovered over Kabu like a shadow. “Heh is this how it is? A dragon hovering over a pesky human about to snuff the life out of him with a dragon’s breath? I am vicious, sure, but this man probably could tame me” Kabu had his back turned to Raihan while asleep but Raihan, thanks to his height could see the older man’s profile perfectly even though it was obscured by that annoying blanket. Before he knew it, he had reached out a hand and aimed for the monochrome hair on Kabu’s head, and brushed his hand through it as if he was petting him. “I am so dead if he wakes up” Raihan thought. “Though I guess it will be worth it” Kabu had let out a drowsy moan in his sleep and this made Raihan jump, in a panic he quickly snatched his hand away. He noticed that he was sweating buckets now probably of the nerves that were slowly taking over him, he really had to wind down now! 

He briskly walked to the bathroom undressed and stepped underneath the shower. He washed his hair and roamed his arms and chest applying showering gel. His hand found one of his nipples and he pinched it and he bit his lower lip to quell the sound of his moans. The other had found the hilt of his own cock which was throbbing as if it was beckoning him to be handled, who was he do deny that? Again filthy thoughts filled his mind and body, his cock more in particular. “S-Shit how long can I stay with that guy without ambushing him? I want to hear it from his own mouth, a reply when he confesses “Kabu, I have watched you, the way you talk, the way you express yourself, the way you move around. I want it, I want it all for myself, what I am trying to say is, Kabu I like you, no not just like you, I have been in love with you for a long long time and I have always been a scaredy cat to confess to you, afraid you would, say those dreaded words that you don’t feel the same, but I just can’t keep this to myself anymore. I want to hold you, cherish you, walk with you, wake up with you, and go to bed with you (totally not only for the sex), please tell me how you feel about me, and even if you would reject me, just know that I will find peace with that somehow, but I just don’t want to poke around in the dark any longer! Please tell me!” In his perfect blissful dream Kabu would say his feelings are the same, they would kiss, hell he would cradle the smaller older man on his lap and make sweet sweet hot love to him. That perverted image of him unloading himself in that tight hole made him cum right now and there. In the bathroom of the cabin they were both staying at. And Kabu has no idea what happened, because Raihan was sure to scrub away, all the evidence that he had jerked himself off to the thoughts he had of Kabu. To the man that was curled up in bed just a few feet outside of this bathroom. He sincerely hoped that Kabu hadn’t noticed that Raihan had ran a hair through that monochrome hair of his. He didn’t notice right? Right?! He took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally when he turned off the faucet and made sure everything was clean, he dried himself off got dressed and then tiptoed out of the bathroom on the way to the lounge to plop down on the couch while watching TV.

When Kabu had drifted off to sleep, or atleast he thought he had, he felt a presence on the left side of his bed. He could hear the faint sound of breathing. Raihan? He thought. What is he up to now? Kabu relaxed himself making sure it looked like he was peacefully asleep but this took quite a lot of willpower. His breath stopped for a moment when he felt a warm hand massage his scalp and run through his hair. He became dizzy with pleasure and he had to stop himself from purring at the touch, even more to make it seem that he was still well awake and wary what just had happened. He faked a drowsy moan and felt the hand leaving his scalp quickly. He heard footsteps, a door opening and a door closing, the pouring of water from a shower head.

He exhaled deeply. Blinked a few times. What in Arceus name just happened?! Was that for real?! He felt heat creeping over his cheeks, a knot in his stomach and an unpleasant tightness between his legs. Fuck not now! He panicked. Still with his back turned towards the bathroom door he slid a hand underneath the hem of his pajama pants. “of course” he thought while blushing with shame “Of course this went straight to my dick, you perverted old man. He stroked it and bit on a piece of the blanket that was covering him hoping to muffle his moans “Please don’t make a mess, please don’t make a mess, please don’t leave a visible wet spot in the crotch” he prayed to whatever mystical Pokémon that crossed his mind. And there it came: his climax. It crashed over him like a wave from toe to head along with a shiver that made him pull the blanket even more up to his chin, bowing his head to hide the blush on his cheeks, hoping Raihan would not notice it if he came out of the bathroom and glanced over to him. Just as much as the climax had hit him with pleasure and relief, just did exhaustion made him feel like a herd of Wooloo had ran over him. This time for sure he gave in to his exhaustion and fell asleep. Not even noticing the sound of the door opening and closing when Raihan had sneaked outside to then plop down on the couch in the lounge area, nor the sound of the TV or whatever what was playing on it. 

Kabu’s Rotomphone went off indicating that it was time to wake up. He groaned sat up and stretched and yawned. He suddenly was very wide awake when he remembered what had happened two hours earlier. He felt his cheeks warm up again, to his horror he checked between his legs. No tent. Yet. Also no stains. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled, and repeated this several times until he was sure he was as calm and leveled headed as others saw him. “Hey Kabu, you awake yet?” Raihan’s voice came so suddenly that he nearly felt his heart jump out of his chest. That peaceful feeling he had just seconds ago, was gone. Just like that. He opened his eyes and saw Raihan standing at the foot of his bed. He gulped when he saw that Raihan wasn’t dressed in the same attire he was wearing this morning. Blue shorts, a bright orange tank top, and a blue hoodie. Not his usual one. His hair was loosely tied in a ponytail and not in its usual spikes anymore. What was most beautiful in this whole picture was that Raihan’s bare neck and collarbones were visible, so were his shoulders since the hoodie was just lazily draped. And those ebony long but elegant legs. His eyes were drawn like magnets to the crotch and he started to feel light headed. He pinched the bridge of his nose to regain focus. And looked up at Raihan who had arched an eyebrow. “You sure you are okay old man?” Raihan asked. Snap. Those two magical words rung in Kabu’s ears and he felt a vein pulse in his temple and he abruptly stood up. “I’m fine” Kabu huffed and got off and strode towards the kitchen table to fill a glass of water leaving Raihan behind in the bedroom puzzled.


	5. Dinner time !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu seems to be a good cook, and Raihan learns how to handle fire pokemon.

Over the next few hours they sat in the lounge area. Both had their Pokémon out. The Trapinch Kabu was charged to take care of, chirped delightedly when it saw its master again and earning a pat from Kabu. Raihan’s pokemon turned out to be a Sizzlipede. Which made Kabu smile. He missed his own Centiskorch. Sizzlipede’s final evolutional form. “Ohh look it’s a Sizzlipede!” Raihan cried out excitedly. “Hey little fella nice to meet ya…….ouch!” Raihan had tried to tickle Sizzlipede on the chin but the fiery little mustache, the little bugger had, burned his finger. Kabu couldn’t help but laugh. “Stop laughing! That hurt you know?” Raihan whined while sucking on his finger. “That’s a mistake many trainers make with a Sizzlipede” Kabu said smiling warmly he grabbed Raihan’s hand and pulled it towards him. “What are you……?” Raihan spoke but stopped talking. “His hands are so rough, but yet so warm” he thought. We was rudely awakened from those thoughts when Kabu had applied anti septic to Raihan’s finger. “Owwww! That stings!” Kabu looked at him stoically. “Oh stop whining, you’re not a small child anymore” Kabu tutted. The older man put away the bottle of anti-septic and grabbed a small vial of ointment and smeared it carefully on Raihan’s finger who was trying to wriggle loose. “Would you stop moving? I’m trying to treat your wound” Kabu said calmly yet firmly, his brows were knitted close together as in concentration. Raihan had stopped wriggling and yelping now and looked with keen interest how the older man treated his wounded finger. The ointment was applied and taped off with a bandage. Raihan looked disappointed and Kabu noticed it. “What?” he asked. Raihan pouted. “It’s done, what did you expect? Me to kiss it better?”Kabu asked teasingly. “That would have been nice” Raihan muttered which earned him a wide eyed glance from Kabu. Raihan was asking himself why and then rewind the event in his head and gave himself a mental slap in the face. Kabu eyed Raihan’s finger now covered in the bandage, a smug smile then crept on his face. “Fine cub, just this time” he said as he grabbed Raihan’s hand and kissed the bandaged finger. “Thanks daddy” Raihan thought. 

He watched Kabu approaching the Sizzlipede, he reached inside his pocket and retrieved something from it that looked like a piece of candy. “Now watch the master” Kabu said in a smug and sly tone. He crouched down and gave the Sizzlipede the treat which made a thankful sound in return, and Kabu rubbed the little triangle on its head softly, the little red worm made a sound of delight when Kabu did so. Raihan was awe struck at this display. Kabu turned to Raihan and handed him the same treat he gave the Sizzlipede earlier. “Now you try” he said gently. Raihan did the same and the little worm had been so delighted that it allowed Raihan to pet his head and the length of its body. Raihan’s eyes lit up and looked back at Kabu earning him an approving nod. 

They’ve let the two Pokémon roam free across the cabin and play with each other. They sat both on the couch.Kabu was watching the two Pokémon with a warm smile on his face, while he sipped from his warm mug of tea that he had poured for himself an half an hour ago. Raihan watched him. Closely. He began to appreciate Kabu more and more. But something bothered him. “Hey Kabu?” he said. “Hmmm? “ The older man hummed and eyed Raihan as a sign allowing to proceed asking whatever he wanted to ask. “How come it seems like you can handle every Pokémon?” Raihan continued to ask. Kabu’s expression went vague. “It hasn’t always been like that though, I guess it comes with time, learning the Pokémon’s nature and temperament, just like your Dragon-type Pokémon obey you, if you have affinity for a certain type, the Pokémon are more willing to obey you” Kabu said while rubbing his chin absentmindedly. “Though” he continued and then paused again “I used to be impatient just like you are when younger. A real hot head” Raihan eyed Kabu with interest. “Aren’t you still a hot head now?” Raihan asked jokingly “I mean whenever you battle, you always seem so fired up” Kabu chuckled at this. “Okay maybe I’m still a little hot headed. Sometimes” He smiled at Raihan a fond and warm smile. “You are the same as your Pokémon too, fierce, stubborn and powerful” He elbowed Raihan gently on his side. Raihan smiled a toothy grin back. “Yeah that’s true, yet I always thought Fire Pokémon were……..you know vicious and destructive” Kabu’s expression went vague again. “They can be, if not approached correctly, I had multiple spats with them while training them” he rolled up a sleeve and showed a few burn scars to Raihan who gulped at the sight of them. “Ouch” Raihan said. “I have more” Kabu replied. “But why handling Pokémon that can be so dangerous and destructive?” Raihan asked. “Every Pokémon can be dangerous if not handled correctly, besides Fire is life not just destruction” Kabu finally said in a philosophic tone. Raihan scratched the back of head thoughtfully at that statement. He was completely zoned out for a moment. Kabu gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I think it’s time to cook ourselves some food” Kabu’s voice sounded as Raihan watched him raise from the couch, and stretch. Raihan was so tempted to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist and hug him tight. He watched Kabu opening the fridge and fetch some ingredients for the curry they were going to eat that night.

They sat outside. Kabu was chopping vegetables, berries and sausages for the Curry, and Raihan was watching him. “Why don’t you put the pot on the stove and light the fire?” Kabu asked slightly annoyed at Raihan’s dillydallying. Raihan did as he told and set up the small stove, and placed the cooking pot on the portable stove and placed firewood underneath it. He now looked at the firewood as if his stare would miraculously would set it on fire. Kabu looked over his shoulder. “Well? Light the fire it won’t light on its own” But he got a puzzled look from Raihan as reply and let out a deep sigh. He laid down his knife and reached out from a pouch in his cooking kit and retrieved two stones. Crouched next to the little fireplace and struck the two stones against each other. Raihan watched as a spark had set the wood ablaze. Kabu stood up and shove a fan in Raihan’s hand “Keep the fire aflame, don’t fan too hard or the pot will burn” Raihan slightly got annoyed by being ordered around. But he did as he was told nonetheless. 

Kabu had put rice in a compatible rice cooker and set it to boil the Rice. The two Pokémon had eventually also come and check what was going on, they might had caught a whiff of the smell of food. Kabu finally had put the ingredients in the pot with packaged curry, coconut milk, spices, berries, sausages and water in the pot and began stirring and nodded to Raihan to stop fanning the flame. The annoyance he had felt earlier had melted away when he saw the two Pokémon play together with a stick having a tug of war of sorts. Trapinch seemed to be winning, but the little Dragon Pokémon was nice enough to take it easy on Sizzlipede. Also Raihan’s annoyance seemed to have faded, since he was in charge of taking care of Sizzlipede as ordered by the Chairman he cheered the little red fire worm on. Kabu nearly forgot to take care of the food, his eyes had wandered from the Pokemon to Raihan’s enthusiastic cheering and snickering. A smile formed on his thin lips, he had to mentally snap himself back to reality in order not to let his mind go into daydream mode., and stirred the pot. 

He didn’t make the Curry as spicy as he liked, not everyone had the spiciness tolerance he had. But it was well balanced. He was only slightly nervous and wondering if Raihan would like it too. Still lost in thought and stirring he hadn’t noticed Raihan had sneaked on him from behind and had watched from over his shoulder. “Man! That’s looking good! And the smell is making my mouth water” Kabu jumped slightly at it. And let out a huff. “For the love of Arceus……Raihan you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Kabu playfully elbowed Raihan, he wasn’t mad, just slightly jumpy. This whole situation of him being cooped up with Raihan was not natural for him and I think Raihan felt the same. “Hehe sorry” Raihan said while scratching the back of his head apologetically. Kabu scooped a little sample of the curry in a small cup. “Can you taste? I can adjust the taste of it to your liking, if you want” If Raihan was a Growlithe his tail would be wagging now. Raihan had taken the cup greedily from the older man’s hand and brought it to his mouth, Kabu held his breath. Raihan took forever to deliver his judgment. “Hmmm maybe add a bit more spiciness to it?” Raihan suggested. “Can you stir I will chop up some Tamato berries then” Kabu said as he handed the ladle to Raihan who stirred the same way as he observed Kabu had done. “Do you like the tang of sourness?” Kabu asked over his shoulder. “Hmm consider me interested, I am always willing to do a test taste” Raihan said in a spry tone. Kabu chuckled. “Alright” he fished two Tamato berries and two Iapapa berries and two more Sitrus berries from his berry collection, and began chopping them up. He then went over with the cutting board and carefully shoved them in the curry with the side of his knife. Again he fetched a tasting cup to sample it, and was pleasantly surprised. He handed Raihan his cup to sample it. “Oh yeah man this is the stuff!” Raihan exclaimed while he thumbed up at Kabu who slightly blushed at Raihan’s enthusiastic remark and did well to hide it. “Glad to hear that, I think we can serve it for dinner then” Kabu said while turning to the small table where he had chopped the berries and where the Rice cooker pinged indicating that it was ready. 

Kabu grabbed two bigger plates for Raihan and himself and two smaller for the Pokémon, and carefully laded them with rice and the curry and carried them carefully to the table with Raihan helping him. They placed the smaller plates in front of the Pokemon who began digging in after it was set down. Raihan joyfully ate his serving. Though his gaze had something dreamy about them. “Arceus this guy can cook, this is a dream come true…….well if I can muster up the courage to confess to him” Raihan thought while stealthily casting a glance in Kabu’s direction. The older man was enjoying his food. Dapped his mouth clean on a napkin in between taking spoonfuls of curry. They suddenly heard a whine from underneath the table. Kabu looked down and saw the Pokémon looking up at him with baby doll eyes, indicating they wanted another helping. He smiled happily, he was relieved that the curry had tasted good to Raihan and the two small Pokémon. “Do you want another helping too? It seems these two still are ready for round two” Kabu asked while turning his head to Raihan. “I am up for another plate” Raihan said enthusiastically. “Please” he added. Kabu offered him a smile while he gathered the plates and walked back to the pot. “Can you give these small ones to the little ones?” Kabu asked Raihan who didn’t hesitate to take the plates from his hands and setting them down in front of the Pokémon while Kabu followed with the bigger plates in tow. And Raihan began digging in again in rapid speed. “He sure has an appetite, I wonder if he would like any Hoenn dishes, if I would cook them for him” Kabu wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming up soon ! After I edited it. ^^


	6. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating their fill Raihan and Kabu discuss love and preferences.

After eating their fill Kabu gathered all the dishes and brought them in for cleaning, it was starting to get dark already. Kabu was inside cleaning the dishes at the sink at the kitchen block. He hadn’t noticed that Raihan had followed shortly after him. He had cleared up the collapsible table and put them neatly against the wall of the lodgings. Silently he grabbed a dishcloth to dry off the dishes that Kabu had washed. Again Kabu had smiled at him as a sign of thanks. _“That smile will **really** be the death of me one day”_ Raihan thought trying to hide the reddening of his cheeks. Kabu was thinking something else however _“Strange, he is suddenly very close at my side lately, does that mean?.... ” He glanced at taller ebony man from the corner of his eyes, a sad thought filled him “No way that he is interested in me, someone that is way older than him? And I am not that handsome like that waitress in the café earlier today”_

He then heard Raihan’s words echo in his mind “Love is love it's indiscriminate, it doesn’t choose origin, age or gender” Raihan had said so himself. _“But what is so attractive about me that he seems to linger close, or even comb through my hair, while he thought I was asleep?”_ Kabu thoughts deepened. There were more questions than answers and he hated that immensely. “Kabu?” Raihan’s voice pierced through his thoughts.

Kabu turned at him. “H-huh?” Kabu replied sheepishly. Raihan pouted. "You weren’t listening to what I asked, weren’t you?” Kabu chuckled nervously “S-Sorry I was lost in thought for a moment, can you repeat that? ” Raihan rolled his eyes “I asked why a good cook and a good looking man such as yourself isn’t married yet” Raihan recited his previous question. Kabu’s eyes widened and he felt sweat forming on his forehead. _“Shit what am I supposed to reply on that?!”_ He smiled a nervous smile. “E-Erm I just didn’t find the right person yet” he replied. Which was half true. The real truth was that he would just blurt out that he had feelings for Raihan, which he would then first ask until he was hundred and fifty percent sure that Raihan wasn’t playing a joke on him and was serious.

Raihan had folded his hands behind his head. “Hmmmm, is that so? I am sure anyone would be interested, I mean didn’t you had any relationships in the past?” Raihan mused there was a slight arrogance in his tone while he asked the question. Kabu looked down. “I did had a relationship but in the end, we saw that it didn’t work between us” he finally replied. “Oh?” Raihan curiously prodded for more details. “Was it a he a she, do I know him?”

Kabu shook his head and huffed. “Why so interested? I could ask the same of you, why do someone like you, have no relationship yet?” The taken aback expression that had crept on Raihan’s face filled Kabu with satisfaction. “Oh you handsome boy, if you only knew, what I felt for you” he thought. Raihan nervously stood there probably looking for the right answer. “E-Eh I also didn’t find the right one yet, I mean I had relationships but the people I dated turned out to be ………well obsessive? They wanted me to quit being a gym leader, and that’s something I just won’t give up easily, especially if it’s such a fleeting relationship as those were” Raihan finally answered. It was true, Raihan was feeling strongly for Kabu, but always thought it was just a phase, a temporary crush but it turned out more than that. And when he did date those women and even men, he tried to find in them the same thing Kabu had. But it just disappointed him in the end, especially if they hammered him about quitting his job as a Gym Leader.

“I would never, unless I really find the one true person to be with, and those people just didn’t understand the importance in being a gym leader and the responsibilities that come along with it” Kabu had eyed at him curiously. He decided to kick the ball back at Kabu. “Well? When was the last time you did IT” Raihan finally asked the taboo question, he knew it was, as Kabu’s face turned scarlet in reply. “I ……uh ……..I” Kabu stammered. “Get yourself together man!” He thought furiously at himself for stammering. “Wait…! that is something very personal, do I really have to tell you?!” Kabu retorted. Raihan had this sly smile on his face his canines were poking right beneath his lips due to that. “Oh no! But if you don’t tell me, I just consider you a virgin hahahah!” Raihan finally cackled teasingly. “What are you a demon?!” Kabu huffed back. Raihan smiled this challenging smile back. “Hmmmm I wonder?” 

Raihan oh so loved seeing Kabu fluster and being uneasy. Though this was the first time he had seen it up close and personal. The other times was when Melony had said something about his past publicly among gym leaders. Hell even Opal knew things about Kabu that was better well hidden away from daylight it would seem. And the smaller and older man stood there with a slight embarrassed pout on his lips and eyebrows knitted close together in a frown.

“Well?” Raihan prodded. Kabu huffed again. “If you tell this to anyone, I will know where to find you, and I make sure you will burn for this” Kabu threatened while waving his finger in front of Raihan’s face. Raihan was so tempted to take said finger and suck on it and even nibble on it, but he held back. _For now_. He first had to figure out if Kabu felt the same way about him before making any moves. Kabu took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I may have had………..” Kabu started. Raihan was all ear now he could tell. He swallowed, another deep breath and exhalation “I may have had a few one night stands when I was a bit younger, most was were because of frustration, some were because of need. I am not proud of it, I had rather had saved it for a true potential precious someone” Kabu finally admitted with a bright shade of red across his cheeks. “There you happy now?!”

Raihan was giddy with this little piece of information. “Hmmm it will suffice for now” Raihan said teasingly while winking at Kabu who could only sigh in frustration. “Arceus he looks so cute when he is flustered and all annoyed like that” Kabu just silently continued washing the dishes. The flush on his cheeks faded over time. And it was Raihan again who broke the tense silence. “As for me, well I had some one night stand before with fans, I don’t think that’s truly a secret, but you know…. “ he paused Kabu stopped washing the plate he was holding. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear this, a knot of jealousy tightened in his chest. And he had to mentally slap himself out of it.

Raihan opened his mouth again “I know it sounds strange coming from me, but at some point it just leaves me with a empty and lonely feeling, I just….. Want someone to call mine alone, and I want that person to call me his or hers alone too. I just want true love you know and I think on those one night stands I was searching for it but just wasn’t there you know? That spark” Kabu had watched Raihan’s expression carefully. “He knows what he wants but he's just still searching. Who am I to stop his search for that someone?” Kabu thought. Sadness kind of filled him. “That person probably isn’t me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! As you may be aware this fic is not over yet and I am still writing as we speak. So that said I will be uploading a few chapters that are done. So stay tuned for that!


	7. Painful memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title states. Painful memories and slight PTSD. Raihan asks painful questions, which brings up painful memories Kabu thought he had pushed well away in a drawer in his head.

When the dishes were done, they both went to the lounge area to watch some television. Kabu instead had a book in his hands and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The book seemed to be written in a script Raihan couldn’t read. Probably it was in Hoenn language. “I didn’t know you wore glasses” Raihan suddenly spoke out. Kabu glanced from his book. “I only use them to read” Kabu curtly replied while glancing back to the pages. “They look good on you” Raihan complemented and Kabu felt his cheeks flare up again. He mumbled a thanks. He continued reading. There were so many things Raihan wanted to know about Kabu and Hoenn, the region where he was from.

“ Say Kabu?” Raihan said. Kabu raised his eyebrow and looked at him “ Hmmm? “ Kabu replied. “How is Hoenn like? And what were the starter pokemon there?” Raihan continued his question and he saw Kabu’s reaction change there was a melancholic glare in his eyes. “ Hoenn is… a sophisticated region, everyone mostly respects each other, and are kind. The climate is very different than that of Galar. Summers are mostly suffocatingly hot and wet at the same time, but that depends if you live near the coast or in the mountain area. As for the starter Pokémon they were Torchic a fire type, Mudkip a water type, and Treecko a grass type. I grew up with fire type Pokémon in the family so naturally Torchic was the one I choose” Kabu told, his voice sounded hoarse and somewhat hollow.

“Rotom can you find any entry on a Pokémon called Torchic?” Raihan asked his smart device as it floated up in the air. _“Bzzzt Torchic a chick fire pokemon, has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug-it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. The evolutions are Combusken and later Blaziken Bzzzt”_ The rotom showed a picture of it together with its evolution forms. “Whoa that looks fierce and awesome, though why don’t you field it?” Raihan asked “Wait is it because and it’s not allowed because of Galar’s regulations and such, where is it now?”

Kabu was awkwardly silent and had a painful expression etched on his face. “it’s gone” Kabu snapped the book shut and laid it next to him, he finally managed to get out of his throat, the words sounded raspy. “Gone? But how? “ Raihan asked, he already regretted asking that particular question. He saw Kabu wrapping his arms around himself and digging his nails in both opposite arms. “It’s gone just like I said. It’s dead! It died protecting me, when I had my guard down when a wild Pokémon had sneaked up on me! I tried everything I could to save its life to carry it to the nearest Pokémon center, we were so close, and then it just…. “ he couldn’t bring the words out of his throat.

Raihan had looked concerned and felt sad hearing this. He wanted to hug Kabu more than ever but he knew that the man wouldn’t allow Raihan to approach him. Kabu stood up. Obscuring his face from Raihan. He was still very rigid and Raihan could tell that the unpleasant emotions had overwhelmed Kabu. “ I’m going to bed. Goodnight” Kabu said briskly and walked towards the bedroom. “ G- Goodnight…” Raihan murmured hating himself for asking such painful questions. He meant well. But it always seemed that his actions only hurt Kabu in the end and it made him feel miserable "I'm such a idiot" he thought.

Kabu had shut the bedroom door behind him. He felt drained emotionally and physically. Especially emotionally due to Raihan’s questions, he wasn’t angry at Raihan for being so curious. There was never something wrong about asking. Yet the memories were still painful. He kneeled on the floor facing the window and muttered something in Hoenn a prayer, to honor the death of his best friend and closest companion. After he was finished he breathed and exhaled a few times. And then changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled in bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of felt bad writing this but, I always wondered if Kabu is from Hoenn, where in Arceus name was Blaziken. Actually I asked myself the same questions as Raihan had above. I only could formulate an answer like A) it was not allowed into Galar, B) it died. 
> 
> Also pokedex description I took from Serebi website


	8. Misunderstandings lead to fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have past by when Kabu had answered Raihan's curious yet painful questions about Kabu's Blaziken. But things were just as old. Training their Pokemon.

The couple days after that event were awkward between Raihan and Kabu but after that, things were as normal and pleasant as it could be. They had been training their Pokémon as ordered, by battling against wild Pokémon in the wild area, or each other. Raihan’s Sizzlipede had evolved in a Centiskorch by now, and he got along great with it. He now understood why Kabu preferred their company and as his partners. Kabu’s Trapinch had finally evolved into a Vibrava and then finally into a Flygon. He got along great with it but he did had some hard time raising it since Dragon type Pokémon were stubborn. But in the end they got along just great and they could depend on each other. Raihan suggested to get groceries for a barbecue to celebrate their Pokémon's growth.

In between Raihan had tried to be as respectful and understanding as possible towards Kabu. He became affectionate and that earned him a warm smile, a firm squeeze on the upper arm in return. Raihan’s flirting didn’t go unnoticed to Kabu. Yet Kabu was just too diligent to do it back as he still didn’t knew if Raihan felt the same as he did. Though he may had fallen asleep on the couch a couple of times with his head against Raihan’s shoulder when they had watched a movie after a long day training and hiking through the wild area. He had apologized slightly embarrassed but Raihan didn’t seem to have minded. Kabu was unsure how to lay bare his feelings for Raihan and confess, afraid to be disappointed and face another heart break. He was every time onthe verge of confessing to Raihan, especially if Raihan was dressed nicely in one of his outfits that complimented the build of his body so nicely.

He was sure a woman would be jealous on the curves Raihan had. It was just so unfair and a certain part of his own body agreed with that. There were still two weeks before Raihan and Kabu had to report back in Wyndon about their progress. The rest of the other gym leaders would also be there to deliver a report of their progress.

But Raihan was right about going to Hammerlocke for a bit of respite. Raihan had suggested going to a bar. And mostly when Raihan suggested going to the bar when other gym leaders were present it would end up in a drinking game, to see who first wouldn’t be able to walk in a straight line. They had done it many times together with the others present. And Raihan was mostly one of the lightweights that couldn’t hold his liquor. And ended up being escorted to an hotel. Mostly Leon did that but there were a few times Kabu had escorted Raihan to his hotel room to make sure he had safely arrived.

He then mostly ended up booking a room at that very same hotel because he was just too tired to make the whole trip back to Motostoke. So first thing they did that day was doing basic chores. Get to Hammerlocke by flying taxi, buy their groceries, they would then eat dinner at a restaurant, and then hit the bar. It was not an easy task as Raihan was pretty much the poster boy of Hammerlocke, and pretty much popular by men women and children of all ages. Even Kabu wasn’t spared from his fans. And very soon people had taken pictures of them together and posted them on the social media feeds, and everyone had their own speculations. Such was the life of a well known gym leader in Galar. No rest for the wicked.

Kabu also wanted to shop some clothes, casual, and some cozy sports clothes to jog and exercise in. Raihan also was on a shopping spree and in the end they had bought too much than they could carry, that they had to make a back and forth trip with the Corviknight taxi to drop some of their purchases off at their lodgings. They had fun, the both of them.

And then they entered the bar which was packed. “Yo Raihan!” a voice called from the back of the bar. Raihan recognized him as his friend Renzo. And Raihan dragged Kabu along. Something about Renzo made Kabu uncomfortable. He was lean. Pierced, five o clock shadow on his face. A gold pointy teeth and brown hair slicked backwards ending in a ponytail. All of this made alarm bells go off on Kabu’s end. But Kabu tagged along nonetheless, he had this sense of responsibility that if shit went south between those two, that he would step in.

The two them reminisced about the fun they had in the past. And those memories were mostly accompanied with shots of liquor and sex. At some point Raihan and Renzo got drunk to the point that Renzo couldn’t keep his hands to himself. “Hey Raihan, who is old man anyway, got yerself a new sugar daddy?” hicupped Renzo. Thank Arceus that Raihan wasn’t drunk that he was able to wave that claim off. “Nah man he’s a colleague and a good friend of mine!” Raihan replied slightly giddy. “Just dump him man, I have a warm bed at my home ready for those fun times we used to have” Renzo hiccupped, winked and pushed himself against Raihan grinding his lower body against the dragon trainer’s knee. “Nah I’m good man” Raihan replied while gulping down another shot of liquor from his glass.

Kabu became uncomfortable by this, he already had a bad feeling but now this bad feeling was accompanied with jealousy and the urge to plant a fist in Renzo’s jaw. “Aaaw come on” Renzo whined. “Renzo I stopped doing those things” Raihan said clearly. But Renzo didn’t took no for an answer in his drunken stupor he grabbed Raihan by the hips and pulled him into a kiss, the worst of it all was that Raihan kissed back. Or atleast so it seemed from Kabu’s point of view. Kabu’s eyes had widened at this sight, stood up and paid for his drinks and left. When Raihan had wrested himself free from Renzo’s grip he looked around. “Kabu?” He called out. “Looks like the old fart ditched you Rai, are you sure he was just a friend of yours….?” Renzo cackled in his drunken stupor. Raihan shot Renzo an ugly look, but the latter just cackled. He paid for his drinks and walked out of the bar.

He met Kabu outside and obviously the older man wasn’t pleased, to put it lightly he looked like he could explode any moment now. Raihan was still drunk. “Why are you out here?” Raihan asked he slightly giggled drunkily but that received a cold glare from Kabu. Don’t let me spoil your fun” Kabu said coldly. “H-Huh why are you so upset? “ Raihan blurted out confused. “Your friend just disrespected me and you just allowed him to do so, I thought we were friends Raihan!” Kabu said angrily. “Hell, I even thought we were more than that” Kabu thought and he was on the verge saying it. “We are friends, seriously I don’t understand what the problem is here?! I’m sorry for Renzo’s behavior, he gets like that when he had too much of alcohol in his system” Raihan said, he began to lose his cool.

“This whole time, Raihan you gave me a feeling there was more than friendship between us and the next thing you do, on an evening out is making out with a guy! You know what? fuck you I’m going back to the lodge” Kabu said angrily he himself felt that the alcohol had affected him too. And he stormed off towards the gates of Hammerlocke.

Raihan just stood there flabbergasted and confused. Next thing he knew was that Renzo had sneaked up on him, he had witnessed the whole ordeal between Raihan and Kabu. “Ouch that must have hurt, you know Rai, my offer in my bed still stands all you need to do is….. “ Renzo wasn’t able to finish that sentence as he was squarely hit in the face by Raihan and lay out cold on the street. He beckoned a Corviknight taxi and told the driver the destination. Back to the lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From personal experiences. I know exactly how Kabu felt back there and then. Yet I didn't confront the person I was in love with as Kabu did. I would just curl up somewhere and try to forget the pain. Names are purely fictional and are not canon.


	9. Confession!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says: Confession time! Hope you are ready for this.

Having arrived there at the lodge, Raihan was greeted by a dark, empty, silent lodge. He turned on the lights looking for a sign of Kabu. He wasn’t there. Yet Kabu’s belongings were still present. He called out to Kabu in every room but no matter how hard he looked the man wasn’t there. Where did he go? Raihan asked himself slightly panicky.

Did Kabu return to Motostoke? Surely he wouldn’t leave all his stuff here then, would he? Fear gripped Raihan’s heart. Why was I so stupid? Why didn’t I confessed sooner? And of course then this shit happens! I’m such an idiot! He thought furious with himself. He wanted to curl up in his bed, cry and stay awake till dawn if he had to. At some point Kabu had to come back here to sleep, right?

He summoned his Rotom phone and messaged Kabu. No response. Desperate he called the older man’s phone. No luck either. He was at his wit’s ends now. “Rotom can you check what Kabu’s Rotoms positions are?” he asked the device that buzzed in acknowledgement. _“According to the data I receive, he should still be around Hammerlock or the wild area, but that was more than an hour ago”_ the device replied. “Wait, you can’t pinpoint his exact location?” Raihan asked the device. _“His Rotom phone’s GPS is disabled” Rotom buzzed back._ “Urgh dammit!” Raihan yelled. He left the cabin, called another corviknight taxi and flew back to Hammerlocke.

** Meanwhile Kabu: **

Kabu had stormed out of the gate of Hammerlocke. He wanted to call a Corviknight taxi to return to the cabin but he knew that Raihan would follow shortly and he just couldn’t face him right now. He roamed through the wild area and ended up at the Lake of Outrage. He looked up. It was a pitch black night, the only light was from the moon in the sky accompanied with twinkling stars. Tears streaked his face. “You idiot you should have told him sooner how you felt, you wasted your chance and now, this just happened” he thought.

He nearly just wanted to go back to Motostoke to the comfort of his own home, to avoid Raihan as much as possible, but he knew he had to face the Dragon Tamer sooner or later. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the ground, and parked himself on top of it, laying down on his back, looking up at the stars. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. The picture of Raihan and that guy called Renzo making out kept replaying in his mind. It made him sadder and sadder, and angrier at himself. He didn’t know what to think or to feel anymore. “Who would care for an old man as me anyway” he thought even when he was in his late forties, his Forty-eight birthday would be there soon. And he knew that he had no place on the romantic market. _“Love doesn’t choose age, sex or origins, it’s pure and indiscriminate”_ He could hear Raihan’s word echo through his mind. So badly that he pressed his hands over both his ears but to no avail.

It made him even lonelier when he saw two Pokémon cuddling with each other. In the lake he saw the same, two Gyrados snuggling. At the moment he felt alone and surrounded by happy couples. And the most negative thought and feeling washed over him. “Maybe I deserve to be alone?” He thought. It made his chest hurt to think about it.

The night wasn’t cold it was a night that felt like a summer’s night but he knew that, that could change any moment from now. The Wild Area was notorious for its ever changing weather. He looked at the sky again. He painfully remembered doing this before, back in Hoenn with his Blaziken. Not sure if it could understand him, he pointed out to the sky and told it what stellar constellation the stars were in. He wished that his Ninetales, Arcanine and Centiskorch were here to keep him company. While looking at the sky he saw a Corviknight taxi fly towards the direction of Hammerlocke.

**Meanwhile Raihan:**

Raihan jumped out of the Corviknight taxi, before it even touched down on the ground, he pushed money hastily into the driver’s hands, even if it was too much he didn’t care. And ran around Hammerlocke he knew every nook and cranny of this city, how could he not? He was the gym leader here. Most of the stores were closed due to the late hour. He subtly asked people if they had seen a smaller man with salt and pepper hair around here. But all he got was fawning fans, which he didn’t need right now.

What he needed now was Kabu! He passed the bar they were that night. He remember having hit Renzo squarely in the face and left him on street out cold. He didn’t regret it. He closed his eyes, trying to remember where Kabu went. And ran towards the great Hammerlock’s gate which looked like a dragon’s head. Nearly tumbling down the stairs due to the speed he had ran in, he nearly crash landed at the foot of the stairs, abrasions decorated his knees, legs and hands, he had fallen a couple of times while running through Hammerlocke.

He had visited every hotel there were, every bar and restaurant. And still no sign of Kabu. The only chance he had now was roam through the Wild Area and search for him he began at Hammerlocke Hills. Nothing. He proceeded then to Giant’s Mirror. Remembering Kabu had a Flygon now he moved towards the Dusty Bowl, he figured Kabu might wanted to train with his Flygon in the Dusty Bowl. Also nothing he felt hope fading slowly, and became more and more desperate, he looked at his Rotom phone. Kabu still hadn’t read his message. Dammit he cursed. He tried to avoid as much wild Pokémon as he could. He arrived at Giant’s Cap at some point he looked around. Nothing.

The only area that was left was the Lake of Outrage. “If he is there he will get a scolding from me” Raihan grumbled. The Lake of Outrage wasn’t particularly a place you would stay, unless you had well trained and high leveled Pokémon. And he knew Flygon wasn’t that high of a level yet. Then again he knew Kabu was wise enough to bring repellents and Poke dolls with him. Since he had no water Pokémon to get him across the water it would mean he had to swim, and so he did, panting and with clothes soaked, he summoned Centiskorch. The giant red centipede pokemon was happy to see him that it tackled Raihan, but it hissed after it realized that Raihan was soaking wet. “Yea I’m sorry for the wetness buddy, can you help me dry my clothes?” Raihan asked it. 

But the Pokemon looked wearily at him. “You don’t have to wrap yourself around me, here just use Ember on these loose barks” Raihan said. Centiskorch was only happy to indulge to this request, and had set the barks aflame Raihan parked himself near the fire, slowly to let himself dry up. When he wasn’t soaking wet anymore Centiskorch had gotten closer to him and began to warm him up faster with its body heat. Raihan petted its back. “Thanks buddy, I’ll give you treats when we’re back at the cabin but first I must find Kabu” He threw sand on the fire to put it out. And went back to his task of searching for Kabu

**Meanwhile back to Kabu.**

Kabu had dozed off probably. He drowsily rubbed his eyes and remembered with a stab what had happened earlier. He looked in the distance he saw a fire flickering in the distance. He longed for the heat of it, he felt chilly himself. Then a few moments later he saw that the fire went out. Someone was there, a trainer? A hiker? Probably the first. Not much people came here. Not if you had well trained Pokémon or a potential death wish.

He heard something in the distance. Someone calling out for someone. That’s what it sounded like. He squinted his eyes and considered himself still too drowsy. Then the speck came closer. “Thank Arceus! I knew I could find you here!” a voice came. And there he stood lean and tall. Raihan. “R-Raihan what are you doing here?” Kabu stammered then a slight flush of anger filled him. “Why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to be with that friend of yours?” Kabu then asked coldly. Raihan pouted. “You got it all wrong mate……….but what else did I expect, they say people from Hoenn are friendly but they can be awefully stubborn too, when they get older” Raihan added airily. Kabu took this as an insult and stood up ready to plant a fist in Raihan’s gut right then and there. “Why you…….!” But he was restrained from saying anything as the taller man had wrapped his arms around him and began to sob. “I-I’m sorry, I-I’m so so sorry!” the words came out broken and raw from Raihan’s throat. Kabu stood there frozen to the spot. “I didn’t meant to hurt you, if I only knew that you had the same feelings for me as I did for you, this would never had happened! I didn’t want to kiss the guy in the first place! B-But he just forced himself on me, I’m sorry!” Raihan sobbed and trembled while doing so.

Kabu need some time to process the words he just heard. “W-Wait what did you just say?” Kabu stammered, he pinched his own thigh to make sure he was wide awake, and that this was not a dream and that he was not being hugged by a Sudowoodo or any Pokémon. “You heard very well what I just said!” Raihan shouted. Kabu pulled Raihan down. “Sit down its time we talked” he said. And they did. Kabu got nervous and he got that same vibe from Raihan. “R-Raihan……I…...” he started. But was interrupted. “Kabu I like you, and not just like in the sense as being friends. I want to be more than that……Argh what I’m trying to say is, I have been in love with you for a long time Kabu but I was always too afraid you would reject me” Raihan blurted out. Kabu’s eyes widened and then he slightly pouted. “Shit you beat me to it…..” Kabu thought. A flush crept over Kabu’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Raihan sat there tears trickling down over his cheeks, probably trying to stay strong for the impending bad news.

Kabu felt his lip tremble, and his eyes clouded with tears. “Y-You’re serious right?” he stammered. “N-No I am faking all of this and am about to say psych, Of course I am serious! You ass!” Raihan replied defiantly while wiping away tears. Kabu had crawled closer and cupped Raihan’s cheek. “You really really are certain?” Kabu asked again. “Y-Yes” Raihan stammered he had jumped at the touch of Kabu’s hand on his cheek. He saw Kabu gulping slightly and his expression softened, a sad but happy smile had crept on his thin lips. He stroked Raihan’s cheek again. “T-Then this is, my answer” Kabu said softly and pressed his lips on Raihan’s. Raihan’s eyes widened a blush crept over his cheeks, and then his eyes fluttered shut returning it wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter man. The kiss was sloppy, but needy, it had every word in it with just one simple gesture. In fact no words were needed right now. Kabu’s fingers had tangled themselves in Raihan’s hair. After a few minutes or so they broke the kiss. They had tumbled down on top of Kabu’s jacket and Kabu was now on top of Raihan. When the kiss was broken, Kabu rubbed his nose against Raihan’s. “S-So I guess?” Raihan started “T-That you feel the same?” he was still confused and dumbfounded.

Kabu’s stoic character had resurfaced again. “What? Are you saying that, that the kiss wasn’t clear enough?” He then sighed “Fine……” he paused again, a blush flared up again “I’ve been watching you, for a long time Raihan, and I admired you, and I liked you from the moment you had set foot in my gym as a challenger. That feeling eventually grew. To put it short. I’ve been in love with you Raihan, but all this time I just……was scared telling you, I mean I am a lot older than you and…….I didn’t knew if you felt the same and was into men and……” Kabu stopped. Raihan had grabbed his chin and had kissed Kabu’s lips lightly “You talk too much….”Raihan said simply and they kissed again. After a moment or so they both lay on their backs looking up at the sky, holding hands while Kabu pointed out the constellations.

It felt so unreal, he had done this first with his Blaziken and now he did the same with Raihan, and he sincerely hoped that Raihan wouldn’t be snatched away from him. After some time they deemed it time to go back to the lodging. Kabu had summoned his Flygon and first ordered it to fly Raihan across the lake and then him. And then they ordered a Corviknight taxi to bear them back to the lodgings.


	10. Back at the Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu and Raihan safely returned to the lodge. Both still have to get used to the reality that they both confessed

Once back, they gave both their Pokémon treats and their food for the night. Once their food was devoured, the Pokémon laid lazily on a pillow together. It was nearing midnight Kabu and Raihan were first snuggling and kissing on the couch. Kabu’s hair was tousled because Raihan had tangled his fingers in Kabu’s hair, now it looked a lot when he was still younger only the color had changed from black to salt and pepper.

Moans escaped both their lips. For a moment they paused, only to stroke each other’s cheeks and stare in each other’s eyes. Kabu had forgotten how good this had felt to be in someone’s arms again, to not just go straight to sex like he had normally had done with his one night stand partners. He would love to take this very slow. He wanted to take his time with Raihan. He didn’t know how much partners Raihan had had in the past. For now he was his, and he would rain hell fire on those that tried to take Raihan away from him.

He still couldn’t believe this was real, that they both had confessed to each other. The age difference was still nagging him. And he was also slightly worried what their colleagues would think. Melony knew Kabu had a crush on Raihan for a very long time. He had pestered her when he visited her from time to time. She had giggled when Kabu was pouring his feels for Raihan and they had made sure Gordie had been out of earshot since he was a little boy back then. And that vulgar talk wasn’t really suited for kids. As for the others he really didn’t know, what they would think. He was also slight afraid what the public would think. Especially Raihan’s. He was like nearly every girl’s heartthrob next to Leon. How would they react if they learned he was no longer single? “Kabu? “ Raihan had kissed Kabu’s nose gently after he saw that Kabu was lost in thought again. “Hmmm?” Kabu replied back with a hum. “Is something on your mind? Your expression kind of seemed worried? “ Raihan said. Kabu took a deep breath “I’m sometimes worried what the others will think, like our colleagues and your fans, the media will probably devour us like wild and rabid Growlithes especially regarding the age gap…. And” but a finger was pushed on his lips. “Remember what I said about love is indiscriminate? I will tell the public just that, don’t worry about it okay? Trust me” Raihan said as he stroked Kabu’s spine. “I will try….. I think some of our colleagues knew we had feelings for each other, so they will be fine with it” Kabu said. Raihan smiled a canine smile. “A dragon protects his treasures. And I consider you my treasure” he said placing a kiss on Kabu’s forehead. Kabu let out a slight flustered chuckle.

He slightly began to feel sleepy, Raihan tried to stifle a yawn too. “Maybe we should get some sleep hmm? Kabu suggested. As much he wanted to stay in Raihan’s arms, they still needed to sleep. Though their own beds were big enough to accommodate two persons per bed. Kabu went ahead brushing his teeth and changed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. Raihan was still brushing his teeth, what bothered him was the lingering awful taste of Renzo, and he was sure Kabu had tasted some of it too. He double had rinsed his mouth with mouth wash. “Doubly rinsing your mouth,? I don’t taste that bad now do I?” Kabu had snuck behind him and had hugged Raihan from behind, who had slightly jumped at first but relaxed fairly quickly and turned slowly around while still in Kabu’s hold. He smiled down on him and returned the gesture. “No you taste great, however… “He then looked away he was still ashamed of what had happened. “I tasted it too…. “Kabu said he released Raihan but grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

Raihan blushed madly it was a mixture of utmost shame and embarrassment. Kabu crawled in bed but Raihan still stood at the opposite side of the bed. “What’s wrong? Come, we laid practically against each other on the couch. Now we sleep together. No sex yet however” Kabu yawned “ I want that to be special, and right now I think neither of us have the energy for it” Finally Raihan crawled in too. “There, now… let’s try this again shall we? “ Kabu said cupping Raihan’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Startled at first Raihan nervously kissed back, once over his nerves, the kiss became genuine and loving. They laid face to face. Sleep took over quickly and they fell soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly start to think that this is slowly starting to think this is become a novel. The original document is nearly 45 pages now. O_O' and I can hear you guys think. When is the sex coming ? Soon! I promise :P


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning. Raihan sat up and rubbed his eyes. Next to him Kabu was sleeping quietly. Normally he would be well out and about, like getting up at 4 am for a jog. But for once he broke that tradition. He quietly watched Kabu sleep. Again he stroked through Kabu’s hair and stroked his cheek, as he didn’t have to be afraid for getting scolded for it anymore. It was official, they were now a thing. He still felt like he was stuck in a dream and was afraid he would wake up to the harsh reality. He felt his hand being kissed as he stroked Kabu’s cheek. Carefully Raihan slid down again to lay on his side. Kabu’s eyes slowly opened and a soft groan escaped his lips. He looked at Raihan and smiled sleepily. “This is unusual normally I would be awake earlier than you, and you would be lying spread eagled on your bed” Kabu murmured softly. “It’s just nearly 10 am” Raihan said leaning in to kiss Kabu’s forehead. Kabu pulled at the hem of Raihan’s t-shirt to kiss him on the lips. Raihan was only happy to oblige. The kiss soon turned heated. Raihan had slipped a hand underneath Kabu’s shirt who shuddered and moaned in to the kiss. “Arceus…….those muscles, and those abs” Raihan thought, his thoughts became perverted right off the bat then and there. He traced them with his index finger. Again a moan escaped from Kabu’s lips. Raihan was tempted to rip the shirt of Kabu, he wanted to see it all. He slid his hand further up. And found Kabu’s nipple. Another shudder and moan followed from Kabu’s mouth, he had bitten Raihan softly on the lower lip as a sign that he should stop. “R-Raihan, don’t you think it’s a bit too soon for that?” Kabu asked. Deep within his gut he hoped that Raihan was not one of those guys that only wanted sex with him and then was on his way again. “H-Hnnnngh I just want to make love with you so bad” Raihan whined. Kabu said up and hugged Raihan. “Look I love you, I just don’t want a relationship for the sex, I really hope you want the same” Kabu spoke softly, he wasn’t angry, yet his tone sounded different. Fear? Worry? Raihan looked at Kabu’s facial expression. The tone was worried along with his facial expression. “Please, don’t get me wrong, I really want it too, I just don’t want to do things as I did in the past” Kabu added. Raihan removed his hands and wrapped Kabu tightly in a hug, who in turn hugged back. “I will wait when you are ready, I don’t want sex just for the lust of it anymore, I just want sex for the love that we have each other, patience is normally not my virtue you know that, but I really do care about you so I will wait” Raihan whispered in Kabu’s ear, this earned him a tightening of the hug. He felt his back crack slightly. Kabu looked up and smiled a slight apologetic but worried smile. “I’m sorry Raihan, it’s just been a long time for me since I had a genuine relationship, and I just want to treasure this” Kabu apologized. Before he could open his mouth to say more Raihan had kissed him. “Please don’t worry about it, okay? You do make me horny, if I had to think just with my dick, but yea I feel the same way” it made Kabu flush what Raihan just had said. “I… can’t believe you just said that but I would be a hypocrite if I said I don’t feel horny as well. Because I do” Kabu said with a bright blush across his cheeks. “I have to ask Raihan, what makes you so attracted to me? I mean there are so many men or even women around your age that are even more handsome than me, what makes you so attracted to me?” Raihan felt silent, and lost in thought. “Well to me you are handsome, but I had a crush on you when we first battled. You were fresh from Hoenn you were the blazing star, but no matter how many obstacles, you faced them without any fear and you never gave up. You always just had that spark. And the way how you treat you Pokémon It just makes me want to have the same sort close bond that I see between you and your Pokémon. But also you are kind and always willing to lend a ear or a shoulder to cry on. You did it many times to me, when I lost to Leon. It still frustrates me that I couldn’t beat him. But now that I also see the different kind of Pokémon like fire types, it just makes me appreciate them more. Like you said Fire isn’t only destruction, but it’s a spark, and warmth of life. Of course every Pokémon has their own personality, which makes me wanna know more about them, but I just feel there’s a connection between us you know, I mean OK there is an age gap but it doesn’t bother me. Not the slightest. I just love the way who you are” Raihan said while smiling softly at Kabu.

Kabu smiled a warm yet flustered smile back at Raihan. “Well once this is done, we can have some dates at my place or at yours. Have some casual Pokémon battles, I can close the gym off for us if we want to do Dynamax battles, and you can sleep at my place too, and I can make you a real Hoenn dinner and breakfast, if you’d like? “Kabu suggested. “That sounds wonderful, I wished you could make a Hoenn breakfast here already but it will be hard without no other kitchen utilities right?” Raihan asked he was already daydreaming about the things Kabu had suggested. Kabu knitted his brows together in thought and in Raihan’s opinion it looked so cute that he kissed the bridge of the smaller older man’s nose. “Well I can try to make something similar but I rather do it at home, I’ll bake some pancakes for breakfast later, first I want to take a shower and shave” Kabu said while tried to wriggle out of Raihan’s grip. Raihan had flashed Kabu a toothy grin. “We can also order breakfast or go out and have breakfast? The first one sounds more tempting though” Raihan snickered. Kabu scoffed “How will they find us? We’re practically in an area that’s far and wide and the place is crawling with wild Pokémon” Raihan smiled a cheeky smile. “Don’t underestimate Corviknight taxis” Raihan replied and then stole a kiss. “You’re sometimes too cunning for your own good” Kabu murmured nibbling on Raihan’s lower lip. “I hear that a lot, we can also go to Hammerlocke and eat something there?” Raihan suggested. He saw Kabu’s expression turning conflicted. He hadn’t forgotten what happened between Raihan and Renzo, and he felt a stab in his heart remembering it. “I rather avoid Hammerlocke after yesterday’s ordeal if you don’t mind Raihan” Kabu’s tone was slightly sad. “You still haven’t forgot about yesterday have you? “The words pierced Kabu’s bubble of thoughts. The older man shook his head. Raihan took hold of Kabu.” You know I’m yours now right? And you are mine?” Raihan’s lips brushed Kabu’s. “It’s like it’s engraved in my memory” Kabu said softly, trying not to sound salty. He knew very well that he did sound salty. “I’ll tell you the truth, I wanted to punch the guy in the gut right then and there. The younger me would have done that, Melony can indulge you, for stories about my past I’ve seen plenty of cells at a police station” Kabu said slightly ashamed yet threatening. “However that was me then, so that’s why I walked away, to fume outside, to cool my head, yet…. “He let out an irritated sigh. Raihan didn’t knew what he had heard. Kabu and him being violent? He just couldn’t imagine that, not from the ever stoic, calm and collected and dignified as the Kabu he had seen in front of him. “So you are sure that there are places where you can order breakfast and that they will deliver here?” Kabu’s voice rang through him. He looked at his arms, Kabu had wriggled himself free and was already at the bathroom door. “You’re quite stealthy, to sneak out of my grip like that! “ Raihan pouted slightly. He called out his Rotom and made it hover before him. “Yea places like these deliver breakfast, they deliver based on your Rotoms GPS location” Raihan pointed out. Kabu walked over to him again, and eyed the screen, and tapped on something that piqued his fancy. “I’ll have this then” he said. He had chosen a quite luxurious breakfast meal from the menu. “I’ll take a shower, can you please place the order in the meantime? I will pay my half later” Kabu said while he disappeared into the bathroom. Raihan made his decision, placed the order, paid it electronically and turned the GPS of his Rotom on. “As if I allowed you to pay me back” Raihan muttered smiling to himself while he waited for Kabu to be finished in the shower so he could take one himself.


	12. Breakfast and dessert ( the perverted kind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of think the title says all ? Not gonna spoil you need to read to find out what happens. Nyahahaha

Kabu had met the Corviknight driver outside to receive their order from him, he tipped him and then the driver took off again. He bumped into a freshly washed Raihan that was wearing a teal tanktop and bright orange shorts which showed a lot of his slender long ebony legs, his hair was tied in a messy bun on the back of his head and a few strands of raven black hair fell past his face. The sight of it went straight to Kabu’s groin. And he silently cursed himself for not dressing himself just as appealing to counter the effect, Raihan did on him. In other words: Raihan’s sexiness was like a super effective and critical hit on Kabu’s groin. “Okay this is so not fair” he could hear himself whine inside his head.

He tried to stealthily look from the corners of his eyes while putting cutlery and plates on the table, he made sure to feed the pokemon so that they wouldn’t come and beg. He heard Raihan unpacking the lunches that he had ordered, he hastily took his seat at the table across Raihan. Raihan shoved the things that Kabu had ordered towards him. Just when Kabu sipped coffee from his mug Raihan had opened his mouth. “I saw you staring at me, does this look good on me? “ Raihan had said in a seductive tone, and that did it. Kabu coughed loudly, trying not to choke on his coffee. “T-Thanks for nearly killing me” Kabu said his eyes were watering at the corners. Clearing his throat from any obstructions he then looked at Raihan again. “Was it that obvious? “ Kabu’s voice was nearly a whisper. Raihan smiled that sharp canine smile of his. “I noticed it a few times~” Raihan teased. Slightly disgruntled that he was found out, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar, he blushed and avoided Raihan’s gaze. “Way too observant, so much for being subtle” Kabu cursed himself inside his head. “Well?...... Does this suit me?” Raihan asked while doing poses he had seen models do for photo shoots. Kabu was still mesmerized looking at Raihan, he could feel his cheeks burning and he didn’t need a mirror to know that they were scarlet too. “What do you mean, with wearing something that says “Fuck me! “ Kabu thought. He composed himself, failed miserably, and cursed softly in Hoenn. “Well it sure makes you look alluring, it looks good on you” Kabu smiled while he tried to flirt back when he saw he had made Raihan blush he knew it was successful and filled him with so much satisfaction that the breakfast probably couldn't beat. Now it was Raihan's turn to fidget on his chair and to be flustered. And this time Kabu made sure he wouldn’t be caught staring at Raihan, he silently ate his breakfast composed of crispy baked bread, scrambled eggs with tomato, cheese and bacon and sprinkled with chives and parsley. He had to admit that it was good, and worthy to be repeated. He delicately took a slice of the crispy baked bread and smeared some herbed cream cheese that came along with dish. Raihan had gone with some sweet. Blue berry pancakes and waffles were on his plate. Kabu was more of a type that liked to eat savory things, the only things that were sweet and was his utmost weakness were lavacookies from Hoenn. Raihan in the meantime had finally picked up his knife and fork and began eating his pancakes without Kabu noticing, he looked at the little exposed skin he could spy with his bright teal eyes. Kabu’s neck, a bit of his collarbone, the muscled yet scarred arms. He found himself x-raying Kabu as he had done a bazillion times, but now when they were an item, he craved for more, especially below the belt. He felt that one of his feet had touched Kabu’s and cursed himself for having long legs. Kabu had brushed back in acceptance while still eating his breakfast. Raihan ate his breakfast too, after all cold pancakes and cold waffles were the worst. He sipped from his glass of juice and let out a grateful sigh, while thanking the Café for the food.

He leaned back on his chair. Kabu stood up and collected the plates and cutlery and walked them to the sink, began washing them off. “Now’s my chance!” Raihan thought he stood up and tiptoed until he was behind Kabu and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a fanged kiss in Kabu’s neck. He was sure to mark him as his now, unless Kabu would swat him away that is, which he didn’t, which was a good sign. Kabu titled his head, exposing more of his neck. And who was Raihan, to not take that chance? He sank his teeth in Kabu’s skin and sucked and licked it, this earned him some small gasps and moans, and Raihan wanted to hear more of them. The wet plate Kabu was holding sank back into the hot water in the sink. Kabu placed wet hands on top of Raihan’s that were draped around his very own waist. “R-Raihan you do realize…. Hnngh…. That this will leave a mark.. Ah!.. if you keep on doing that? “ Kabu groaned in a husky voice. Raihan continued, he had already slipped his hands underneath Kabu’s shirt and traced the abs with his long fingers. To Kabu this was like being teased with a soft feather. And a few mewls escaped his lips, a shiver ran over his spine. He felt Raihan’s big hands massage his own breasts teasing the nipples relentlessly. “Hey Raihan… s-stop for a moment” Kabu moaned. Raihan obeyed but let out a needy impatient whine. Kabu turned around while in his embrace to face him. “Not here okay?” Kabu murmured softly while reaching out to take Raihan’s chin between his fingers to pull him down into a heated kiss. He then broke the kiss and jerked his head in the direction the bedroom. They abandoned the dishes. And Kabu led Raihan by the hand to the bedroom.

They both ended up in bed slowly undressing each other, while one of them would place a heated kiss somewhere on the just revealed body part. Kabu this time bit and sucked in Raihan’s neck, while Raihan was writhing and mewling in pleasure, leaving a nice mark, if he thought so himself. When they were both completely naked, they took the time to admire each other. Of course Raihan had a bigger cock than Kabu, but that didn’t mean that his was dwarf sized. It was nicely composed in length and width, just like the man itself, okay he was not too tall but he had nice stature. Kabu was muscled but that it didn’t make him look buff, in Raihan’s opinion the man had the body of a God. After a few heated kiss they broke apart and Raihan broke the sound of silence by asking the awkward question. “Uhm who will give, and who will take?” this received a slight smile expression from Kabu’s end. “Erm…. “ Kabu scratched the back of his head nervously. Because he downright was nervous and felt himself shudder. “ You mean who is top and who is bottom?” he finally managed to let the words escape his mouth. He felt like he was a virgin again. Raihan nodded as sheepishly as a Wooloo would do. “if you are going to fuck me you better prepare me properly for it” Kabu said in a husky tone that made Raihan swoon right then and there. “It’s been quite a long time” Kabu admitted truthfully.

There was no point in lying now. And it was the truth. Even though he did occasionally pushed a few of his fingers in, it’s been a while since he had something inside his ass bigger than two of his fingers. “I…. Uh… mostly been the bottom in my past one night stands, I only tend to top when I sense that someone is too submissive compared to me” Kabu confessed. Again that shy, flustered smile. It made Raihan want to pounce on him. He did instead kiss Kabu tenderly and lovingly letting the other man know its not just for the sex, and there was meaning behind this interaction. They laid there kissing for a bit letting their hands roam freely to explore each other’s body and learning each other’s reaction to certain touches and handling. Biting and nibbling became part of the whole interaction. It was a sign of imprinting on each other, and marking each other as his possession. Probably Kabu had studied interaction between two Arcanines. For dragon type pokemon this was nearly the same.

Kabu ended laying between Raihan’s legs, face on level with Raihan’s cock, Kabu kissed on the pubic bone which made Raihan moan and tangle a hand in Kabu’s hair. Kabu deftly stroked Raihan’s cock first, the shaft, rubbing his thumb on the tip especially on the split and frenulum. He gently stroked Raihan’s balls. He then started move his hand up and down the shaft. Making Raihan moan and get a tighter grip of Kabu’s hair. Kabu moved his face closer, first nervously licking up and down the shaft, looking every so often up at Raihan for his reaction, and listening carefully to the sounds Raihan made. He then began taking the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Hisses of pleasure escaped Raihan’s throat. “F-Fuck Kabu… hmm… that is good” Raihan’s voice sounded raspy he ran his hand through Kabu’s hair in a appreciate gesture this earned him sucking kisses on his shaft from Kabu. A mewl resonated from Raihan’s throat. Kabu proceeded taking Raihan’s length deeper down his throat bobbing his head up and down, stopping in between to gasp for some air. Raihan’s precum decorated his lips, before he wanted to return to work he got pulled up towards the Dragon Tamer, into a heated and passionate kiss. Raihan acted swift and rolled on top of Kabu. The older man had let out a noise of surprise. “H-hey what are you…. “Kabu began but a finger was placed on his lips. “I know you’re not ready yet, but I thought you deserved some love handling now, don’t worry I will work you open” Raihan said.

Before Kabu could utter a counter Raihan had hushed him up by kissing him again. Kabu moaned into the kiss as Raihan’s hands had roamed over his chest rubbing a nipple in between. He released the kiss and began placing hickies on Kabu’s neck and throat. He gave the one he left earlier at the sink an extra bite, lick and a suck making sure it wouldn’t disappear that easily. For all Raihan could care he would mark this man all over his body so that everyone would know that Kabu was his and his alone. He noticed the several scars Kabu had on his arms and chest and abdomen. Some were small and some were at the large size. Before Raihan could ask Kabu interrupted his thoughts. “I tell you later” actually Raihan didn’t care, he had some too and he knew Kabu surely had noticed them. He resumed kissing Kabu’s collar bone, which earned him a moan, Kabu had gingerly stroked through Raihan’s hair and occasionally had stroked along Raihan’s spine. Raihan kissed Kabu’s chest kissed the scars. He heard Kabu hiss. “Did that hurt? “ Raihan asked. “’N-No it’s just still very sensitive” Kabu stammered. He barely had time to say anything else, as Raihan sucked on Kabu’s nipple a husky stammering gasp escaped from Kabu’s lip. Raihan’s tongue lapped at the little button, eager to hear more sounds that Kabu could make. This and a hand rubbing Kabu’s cock in between, made Kabu utter curses in a foreign language and moans that just sounded like music to Raihan’s ear. Raihan continued down, trailed his tongue along the scars on Kabu’s abdomen, he saw Kabu grasp the sheets underneath him and a smile crept on his lips at the sight of it.

Raihan arrived to the body part he had wanted to go straight away but he had held back. Especially since Kabu had wanted this to be special. And he loved Kabu and had an obligation to show that off. He licked the tip of Kabu’s cock, hearing a throaty gasp from Kabu’s end as a reply, he had given Kabu a sucking off, he was euphoric as he had just used drugs and was in a high at the taste of it all. Raihan removed his face and looked into the bedside drawer for something which left Kabu a bit surprised. “W-What are you doing?” Kabu asked, a blush was spread across his cheeks. “Looking for some lube” Raihan replied then finally withdrawing the little bottle from the drawer. Raihan leant back and kissed Kabu passionately and had told him to roll on his stomach. “I told you….I need to be prepped first” Kabu huffed while rolling on his stomach. “Working on it Sparky” Raihan had leant and nipped on Kabu’s earlobe. He had pushed a pillow underneath Kabu’s stomach. Raihan had crouched near the edge of the bed, it would make it easier that way to eat Kabu out that way. He asked Kabu to perk his ass up a bit, which Kabu did even though his face turned a deeper hue of scarlet. Raihan found himself licking his lips as he slowly spread the cheeks apart. Like he thought Kabu had the ass of a literal god. When he had spread its cheeks apart he saw what he was looking for. The pinkish hole that was just begging to be licked, or poked. Raihan buried his face between them and started licking the rim. He felt Kabu shiver and heard him let out a mewl. As Raihan had just licked around the hole he would try to poke it with his tongue. Meanwhile Kabu had hugged another pillow and tried to muffle his cries and moans to no avail, he had dug his nails into the pillow as he felt Raihan’s slippery tongue poke its way in.

Raihan had felt the heat on his tongue, he lapped at the inside, and felt that Kabu had tightened his ass now. And he massaged a butt cheek in an assuring way that everything will be alright. He now pushed in his whole tongue, and heard moans and something like that sounded as his name being called out. Next to his tongue Raihan carefully pushed in a finger, he had coated it with lube, nevertheless he heard Kabu moan loudly. He slid the finger in and out, it slid without difficulty and without any screams of pain from Kabu’s side. Raihan added another finger. Of course for some time Kabu had to get used to it but after a while it moved in and out effortlessly. Another finger was added, some difficulty and lots of moans filled the room. After the three fingers and his tongue went in smoothly Raihan deemed it time for the real thing. He rolled Kabu back on his back, the older man looked flustered at him, and he saw that precum had decorated Kabu’s abdomen. It looked incredibly sexy and appealing. He leant in and cupped Kabu’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Are you ready for the real thing?” Raihan asked gently still stroking Kabu’s cheek. Kabu nodded “Y-Yea I think so, wait are you clean?” Kabu asked. Raihan cocked an eyebrow. “You mean if I have any ……..” Raihan began. Kabu nodded, kind of ashamed of his question now. He chuckled “I always used condoms with my one night stands or in my previous “relationships” because I knew they wouldn’t last long” Raihan said airily. He then saw Kabu’s worried expression. “I think ours will last long, so that’s why I wanted to stay safe and save it for someone special” Raihan flirted nipping at Kabu’s lips kissing him. Kabu return the kiss genuinely. “Alright then we can try it out without the condoms” Kabu suggested “I am clean too I always used condoms because you know when with one night stands, you never know how many partners the guy had before you” Kabu quickly added.

Raihan kissed him again and then start moving Kabu in a position on his back, resting Kabu’s legs comfortably on his hips. He could only have dreamt of it and couldn’t still believe this was real. Kabu placed his hands on Raihan’s chest and their eyes locked. Kabu looked tense in Raihan’s opinion. “Tell me when it hurts okay? I will stop” Raihan said to assure Kabu, he would never wanted to intentionally hurt Kabu. Kabu had then pulled Raihan close, they started to kiss passionately. After they broke the kiss, Raihan grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a small amount of lube on his own cock, coating it. Raihan himself was a bit nervous as well. He took a deep breath, guided his cock inside Kabu’s slick and opened hole. The tightness was still there and the heat was nearly unbearable. His breath was taken away for a moment and then he moved in and out slowly. They both moaned nearly in unison. “F-Fuck you’re still so tight after I worked you open” Raihan gasped. Kabu’s legs had tightened around Raihan’s hips and moaned. Raihan kept on moving in and out, his pace quickened after a bit. Kabu had dug his nails in Raihan’s back and hugged his shoulder moaning into it. “A-Ah Raihan……..” Kabu manage to moan out. Raihan had angled his thrusts and managed to find that particular spot inside Kabu’s ass. He also had thrust deeper and in a more rougher pace, in between they had kissed hastily sloppy kisses. Kabu had tightened his ass to him, this has been such a long time someone had done this to him. He felt he could go crazy of every sensation he felt, pain pleasure, the climax was close, but did not yet come. It was like small waves. He knew for sure he had scratched Raihan’s back, some sort of primal pride hit him and mingled into the euphoria he had already felt when Raihan was still fucking him. He knew his voice was hoarse of all the moaning, his body felt sticky from sweat and was afraid Raihan would be put off by it. And then there it was, the climax it had hit him like a brick wall and it seemed Raihan had climaxed at the same time, he began to feel hot again. Raihan had cummed inside him and had squirted abit over his abdomen mingling with his own seed and had plowed in again. Kabu reacted by tightening his ass to make sure to milk every single drop of semen out of the younger and taller man who then later fell on top of him, panting. They both were panting lying in their afterglow, he felt his mind had gone numb from all the thoughts and sensation that it had to process. He kissed Raihan’s forehead mumbled the words “I love you” heard the same words being replied to him making his chest feel flutter for a moment. He felt Raihan going off his body and lay next to him on his side. This made Kabu turn on his side too, resting his head against Raihan’s chest, locking his legs with Raihan's long ones and enjoyed their shared body heat. He wrapped his arms loosely around Raihan who had done the same, he felt Raihan kiss his head. They both drifted off to sleep, even though it was still early afternoon, they both were tired after the intimacy they had shared just a few moments ago.


	13. Afterglow

Once again Raihan woke up first, he felt sticky. He looked down and saw Kabu against him, still sleeping peacefully, his hair a mess, bite marks on some visible places on his body but then again Raihan had received some scratch marks and bite marks in return. He wished this would last forever but in a week they had to go to Wyndon and meet up with the others and make their report. He couldn’t mention their relationship, though everyone would probably notice from their behavior that something was off. He had to discuss with Kabu what they would say at their report. He wanted to rub it in the other people’s faces that sure they had a rocky start and had to get used to each other’s way of things but slowly but surely their cooperation flourished. Like Literally!. And he had learned a lot from Kabu. To be honest Raihan felt like he had a teacher- student relationship with the older man.

He looked at him and was tempted to summon his rotom phone to take picture of them lying in the same bed. He decided to engrave it in his memory for now. It still felt so unreal. Though he still summoned his phone, he may not be able to message other people other than Kabu or the chairman in case of a emergency, he was not able to post anything on social media either, but he still was able to check the feeds or news articles on the Galar News website. He had to resist laughing out loud when he saw the news.

 **Gymleaders Sighted with unexpected company!** Pictures of Piers with Bede glaring at each other, a picture of an angry embarrassed Gordie yelling at Melony who was just seemed to be laughing about something. The other pictures such as Milo with Nessa at a café were not so surprising and the thought that the reporters were over exaggerating now. But then he saw the picture of him punching Renzo squarely in the jaw. **“Raihan punches visitor at local bar! Drunkenship or disagreement?!”** he had to admit that after punching Renzo, and now seeing a picture of it, felt satisfying, but he also wondered if he should make a screenshot of the article and show it to Kabu later.

He laid his phone on the bedside table and snuggled up to Kabu. He traced Kabu’s jawline with his finger, and was replied with a sleepy but pleased moan. He just had to do this! He gently stroked Kabu’s lower lip, then he he slid his finger between the lips. He felt Kabu sucking on the tip of his finger, just slightly. Kabu let out a groan and sleepily woke up in Raihan’s arms. He looked up Raihan groggily earning him a peck to the forehead from the latter. “Hey sleeping beauty” Raihan cooed. Kabu snuggled up close. Kabu tilted his head up and pecked Raihan on the lips. “I still am wondering to whom you are referring” Kabu said in a spry and husky voice. “Awww you’re being too hard on yourself Sparky” Raihan flirted. Kabu smiled softly, he tried to move but was held in place by Raihan who hugged him as a child doting on its favorite plushie. Kabu just gave in. “This is nice” he said in a sincere but husky tone, and wrapped his arms around Raihan’s waist. They were both shook out of their moment of bliss when Raihan’s rotom phone had flown up saying _“Bzzzt message from Chairman Tulip”_ Raihan groaned and swatted the phone away. “Hnngh not now” Raihan whined, and he got zapped for his effort which made him yelp. However Kabu was curious. He reached for his own. “Hmmm I got a message too” Kabu squinted at his screen, not able to read it without having to zoom in. “ _Don’t forget that the meeting and the end of the boot-camp is next week, please prepare your report on time, and meet me and the rest of the gymleaders at my office in Wyndon at 6.00 pm, I’ll expect this will be a lengthy discussion so in advance I booked a hotel room for you two at The Rose of the Ronde lands hotel. Your room is 150, just like the past few weeks you will be sharing this room with your team mate that you were paired up with. Until then. Chairman Tulip “_ Kabu showed it to Raihan, the same message was sent to Raihan’s as well. However Raihan had two messages from the chairman. “Huh you have another message from Tulip?” Kabu pointed out. Raihan was curious too now. The message showed a picture of the newspaper where Raihan was seen hitting a man. A message was typed next to it : _“What the hell in Arceus name were you doing?!_ _Where was Kabu at the time?! “_ Raihan’s eyes had widened, Kabu had looked at him with a confused expression. He had stealthily wriggled himself out of Raihan’s arms and looked at Raihan’s phone over the younger man’s shoulder. “Wait… did you hit a man? “ Kabu asked Raihan jumped, as if he was like a Growlithe caught in the act of destroying its trainers sneakers.

“U-uh yea, that was yesterday before I confessed to you” Raihan said nervously. Kabu crossed his arms, sitting back on the bed next to Raihan. His expression was cold and threatening. “Continue…. “the older man’s cold voice came. “Remember when we met outside the café, after you had walked out and we had that argument and you stormed off?” Raihan asked, Kabu nodded. “After you had stormed off, Renzo harrased me again, I told him to fuck off but he kept on pushing and I felt bad already for hurting you because of him, and may have hit him in the face” Raihan continued talking in a small voice. After hearing this Kabu shook his head, and then a chuckle ensued from his lips forming a laughter. Now Raihan was confused. “Why are you laughing?! I thought you would be furious with me?” he whined. Kabu smiled warmly and straddled on Raihan’s lap and kissed his neck making Raihan even more confused. Kabu sighed “I’m sad to hear that he harassed you when I had stormed off, that even more, gives me peace of mind that you were uncomfortable with him back in the bar, and that you didn’t want to kiss him, from my perspective and angle it had looked like you had enjoyed it. So I drew my conclusions based of what I saw and on my feelings” he cupped Raihan’s cheek. “Though I am glad you let him know that you weren’t pleased by his harassment and protected yourself” Kabu leaned in closer wrapping his arms around Raihan’s shoulder and kissed him. “So just tell the chairman that he had sexually tried to touch you and you defended yourself,” Kabu said. But Raihan opened his mouth to retort “But that doesn’t explain to him where you were!” Kabu rubbed his chin. “Well let’s say I was taking a piss in the bar’s toilet, I mean that we are paired off together doesn’t mean we have babysit each other” Raihan nodded. That sounded like a sound plan but he looked at Kabu slightly uncomfortable.

“You know that this practically lying right?” Kabu shrugged. “It’s not their business to know, that we had an argument before that, and that I had stormed off and then we confessed to each other and that we’re a couple now, is it?” Raihan brushed Kabu’s lips with his and kissed him. “I like the way you think, and I love you” Kabu blushed at that but smiled. “I love you too Raihan” They kissed once again. They were still stark naked. Kabu rose from the bed and stretch, Raihan let out a low wolf whistle. At which Kabu slightly blushed. “Come to think of it, what should we do for dinner?” Kabu looked at Raihan for suggestions. Raihan could tell Kabu was not really in a mood to cook. He couldn’t blame him, a blizzard was going on at the moment. The wild area had the craziest weather changes every now and then. He also saw Kabu was slightly shivering. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Kabu. “Hey are you okay firefly?” Raihan asked. “Yeah it’s just a bit cold” Kabu said leaning his back against Raihan’s chest. “Maybe we should take a shower and get dressed” Kabu mused. Raihan snickered and roamed a hand over Kabu’s chest “I like seeing you like this more”. Kabu let out a goodheartend scoff. “I know you do, but if we are to order something, atleast someone has to be dressed to receive the food” Kabu then wriggled himself out of Raihan’s hold and went to the bathroom.

The next following two days they were practically glued together. But they trained their Pokémon, as instructed. Raihan had led Kabu to a spot where he could catch some dragon type Pokémon. Other from being outside cooking, training their Pokémon they were on the couch. When Kabu tried to write the report on his Rotom phone, Raihan occasionally tried to sneak a kiss. Sometimes Kabu had to sternly tell Raihan, to take it seriously to finish their report, because the sooner it was finished, the more time, they could enjoy each other’s company. Steamy nights were part of this and Raihan knew Kabu’s body well by now. So did Kabu. He learned how to make Raihan purr. He had marked Raihan as his as well. All in all they learned knowing each other better. The two words "Old man" were a taboo to say now, yet Raihan sometimes let it slip, earning a spank on his ass for it from Kabu and a lecture. But all in all their days were pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to become a novel at this rate.   
> One half of my brain starts nagging me that I should end the story ( I am still working on this one so I'm slowly adding chapters while still writing the original file, yes you heard it! its not done yet)


	14. Danger Approacheth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu and Raihan thought it was time for a bit of respite and go to Motostoke for dinner. Meanwhile a certain someone harbors vengeful feelings towards Raihan, and in particulary Kabu.

**Five days before they had to go to Wyndon:**

Kabu had proposed to go to Motostoke to eat in a restaurant there. Raihan wanted to go to Hammerlocke, but in the end they went with Kabu’s decision. They had to refrain from holding hands while walking through Motostoke, Kabu was sure that paparazzi would be lurking and swoop on them like a Fearrow. They walked at a brisk pace, the orange and reddish glow of dusk heralded the start of evening. Raihan made a mental note to himself to visit Motostoke more often, well actually that would be obvious now since Kabu and Raihan were a thing now, it would be certain that older man would invite him to his house, and he was already curious what kind of house Kabu lived in. Kabu led them through a part of Motostoke, Raihan didn’t even knew it had existed. It had had a foreign feel to him. Though he followed Kabu, after all this was his territory. Though little did they knew that they were being watched from a dark alley.

**A hour before **

“What brings your ugly mug to this area Renzo?” A brawny fellow asked the other man. “Oh shut yer trap Sohyu! “ Renzo replied irritated. His jaw still hurt from when Raihan had punched him. He did remember it was Raihan, but after he was knocked out cold he didn’t remember much, he only remembered the older smaller man that had accompanied him, and that he himself had been drunk. It sure stung, that he couldn’t have a good fuck with Raihan. “Well from what I can say of the bruises you have on yer body is, that ye got yerself in a fight again, who was it this time? “ Sohyu asked, he spoke with an accent indicating he was not from this region called Galar. But he and Renzo went way back.

Renzo was by day just a construction worker, and had a extra job as a Corviknight taxi driver, and by night a drunk and a drug dealer, same was said of Sohyu. The money they earned on the black market was mostly spend on liquor, drugs and prostitutes. “You know Raihan right?” Renzo asked. Sohyu raised an eyebrow. “The brat from Hammerlocke, who is a gymleader there? Only from TV with his matches and from yer stories of yer one night stands with him, what about him?” Sohyu asked. Renzo sighed, Raihan wasn’t one of the pair of them but he did liked Raihan, and the time they had spent. But once Raihan figured out his true nature, Raihan had turned on his heel and left, told him to go fuck himself, and live a good and normal life, one that didn't involve crime. “He clobbered me good, though I was drunk, while I was in Hammerlocke at the bar there, he was there suddenly, accompanied by a smaller older man with steely grey eyes and monochrome hair” Renzo said in a sour tone. He could remember that the older man had spoken with an accent too. “To think about it, he kind of spoke with the same accent as you but more sophisticated” Renzo added.

Sohyu rubbed his stubbled chin. “Well it has been in the media that all the gyms are closed for some reason and that reason is still a mystery, even that new chairman bloke didn’t give much details about it. I mean it’s the off season any ways, but you say he sounded like he spoke with the same accent as me? Cuz the only bloke that I know that is from good ol’ Hoenn and matches yer description of him is Kabu, gymleader of the gym here in Motostoke” Sohyu said taking another long drag of his cigarette.

And then suddenly it clicked. _“Nah he is just a friend and a colleague of mine”_ Raihan’s voice rung through Renzo’s head. “So what can you tell me about this old man? It probably has something to do with him, when I mocked Raihan for having him as a sugar daddy, besides the guy later had left the bar and Raihan ran after him after I smooched him, and this guy didn’t liked it or so it seemed” Renzo said. Sohyu looked slightly confused. “Man just let Raihan be, I mean he dumped ye and made it clear to ye right that wanted nothing to do with ye any more after he found out what yer true colors were, can’t blame the fella, to be quite honest” Sohyu exhaled a cloud of smoke. “As about Kabu, he is actually not that old ye know, he’s younger than me, I remember him when he was still a challenger when he got invited here, must have been in his twenties back then. I actually enjoyed seeing his matches, though he was always so hard to read, something that reminded me of Maxie of team Magma, stoic, quiet, composed, but always having this judging gaze on you, only people that are close to him seem to know what lies behind that mask” Sohyu reminisced.

Renzo shrugged, took a swig of his glass, then looked up at his Rotom phone and searched for Kabu on the internet. He saw the pictures of Kabu. Yes this is the guy that was with Raihan! He thought. “Well I still have to a job of mine as a Corviknight cab driver, so I gotta go” Renzo set while paying the barkeeper. “Hey Renzo, don’t do anything stupid, ye hear, if I hear rumors of ye at a Galarian Police station, yer on yer own, ye still have to pay me back for all the times I bailed ye out. So behave will ye?” Sohyu called after him. “Yeah yeah gramps” Renzo waved it off airily as he left.

And when he exited the bar he came eye to eye with a scene that made him snap. In front of a restaurant he saw Raihan and Kabu kissing before they entered. "So that's why Raihan's kiss felt so reluctant, and that's why he was so distant, he does have a thing with that old man!" He felt his pockets. Pokemon. Check. Knife double check. “When I see the old man alone, he’s dead” he growled and skulked into a dark alley with perfect view on the restaurant the two were seated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a shorty but I like to have some suspense >:3


	15. Assault !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renzo decides to put his plans of vengeance in motion

The restaurant with dishes from Kanto and Johto were something else in Raihan’s opinion. “Are there any restaurants that serve dishes from Hoenn?” Raihan asked with his mouth full. “There are some but, I find them lacking in authenticy. I could do it better justice to cook for you one day” Kabu smiled. Raihan lit up at once. “So would that mean, that you invite me to your home one day?” Raihan asked hopeful. “Well yes, I mean we are a couple now are we not?” A crooked smile once more crept on Kabu’s smile just behind the glass of wine. Raihan smiled back giddy and enjoying the food. Kabu reached for his pocket. And retrieved his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He received a disagreeing glare from Raihan across the table. “I never would have thought that someone that was always trying to be so fit, would do such a thing” Raihan said eyeing the cigarette as something evil. “We all have vices, some people are addicted to drug, this is less dangerous than coccaine though” Kabu replied. “Besides, I have my own form of heroine right here” he added and winked at Raihan who felt his cheeks flare up, and his heart skipped a beat at that wink. Kabu stood up, pocketed his rotom phone and headed to the door.

When he exited he felt something or someone staring at him. He shook his head. He must be getting paranoid he leaned against the wall and lit up a cigarette. Across the street Renzo was lurking in the darkness. “How convenient, you are by yourself” he thought. He had his face hidden beneath a hood from his hoodie. He waited a bit and then stood up from his crouching position. And walked towads the man with monochrome hair, exhaling a cloud of smoke, who had closed his eyes briefly, before he took another drag. As if Kabu was a ninetails his ears twitched toward the sound of footsteps. “Hello sir, can I get a smoke from you?” the male that walked up to him made Kabu squint his eyes suspiciously. “I thought not, I rather not pass my vice unto a young man such as yourself” Kabu replied dryly. “Awww come’ on I am really yearning for a smoke and I left my package of cigarettes at home, and I still have a long night to go with my job, please?” the man begged. There was just something about this fellow that Kabu reminded him of Raihan.

He rolled his eyes exhaled another cloud of smoke and reached for his pocket. Renzo smiled beneath the hood. Little did the older man know that it was him. He had made sure to release his Salazzle from his pokeball and to creep on Kabu from the dark alley. Kabu had retrieved his package of cigarettes and held one out to the man. “Ah thanks man!” Renzo said and leaned in when Kabu held out his lighter aflame for him to light the cigarette, he pretended to lean forward to light the cigarret and plunged a knife into Kabu’s side. Kabu gasped in pain and sunk to one knee. “I already had bad vibes from you, who are you and what is it, what you want from me?!” Kabu growled between gasps. Renzo pulled back his hood. And Kabu’s eyes widened. “You!” Kabu gasped. “Yes, me, you know old man, you behaved rather fishy when you and Raihan entered that bar, the way you behaved when I came up close to Raihan. Sure just collagues huh? I didn’t know Collegues would kiss eachother, that passionately? Renzo sneered. Kabu staggered up leaning against the wall for support. “So this is what it is huh, you are jealous that Raihan and I are a thing, and probably you have been snooping in that dark alley all this time waiting for an opportune moment, to get to me, is it? Kabu replied back with a cold tone trying not let pain accompany his voice. Renzo leaned in, he twisted the blade into the wound he just had made on Kabu. “Perhaps…You should know that Raihan would come to me for his need of pleasure in the past, our bodies met eachother, rubbed against each other, and in the end I took his virginity, does that not make you revolt in disgust by just imagining it?”Renzo said he smiled maliciously when Kabu gritted his teeth in pain. Kabu could feel the warm wetness of blood trickling down from his side onto his leg. “The thought that you defiled someone like Raihan, disgusts me, sure no one is pure or innocent. But you have the charm of a Thievul, to snatch away things that are precious to others” Kabu said in a labored voice yet mocking voice he was ready to kick the man when he got the chance. This probably had been the last straw on the Mudbray’s back for Renzo, he just looked coldly down on Kabu, and he yanked the blade from Kabu’s wound, making the man let a gasp of pain.

It made a shiver of pleasure run along his spine. He yanked Kabu’s hair pulling the man’s head up and traced Kabu’s jaw with the tip of the knife. He cut Kabu’s cheek. Kabu was already at boiling point, he grabbed the wrist of Renzo’s hand and twisted it. Renzo cried out in pain but shook his head and let out a low whistle. “Never thought that a old man like you, would have such a strong grip” Renzo mocked. “Well...... now you know”Kabu growled back. Renzo looked past Kabu. And smirked. His lips moved but no sound was heard he wrested his hand free from the man’s grip and took a step backwards. “After tonight, Raihan will be mine again” Renzo said he sneaked in a click of his tongue while saying so. “Oho? What makes you think that?” Kabu snorted. Renzo smiled another malicious smile. “Because after tonight you’re dead” Before Kabu could take a step forward to grab Renzo’s wrist to twist them again, behind his back or so his plan was, Renzo let out another whistle and something pounced on Kabu with a hiss. Kabu felt sharp claws digging deep into his back and it hurt, and at the same time he felt a knife entering his left shoulder and exit swiftly again. Stabbed again. He with the Salazzle on top of him, fell to the ground.

Kabu then felt a set of sharp fangs bite his neck. The fangs were wet before it bit in his flesh. Which meant. Poison?!. “Good work Salazzle, you may retreat now, and your poison will do the rest” Renzo stated. Renzo casted one last glance at Kabu when Salazzle had crawled off Kabu’s back. Letting its victim lying on the street. “Let’s hurry before someone sees us and calls the Galarian police” Renzo walked out of the street with a brisk pace he had not seen however that someone had stood at the mouth of the street. “Now that the old man is out of the way it’s just a matter of…….” Renzo mused and bumped into the person that he had overlooked. “Just a matter of what Renzo?” a voice came. It rumbled with anger. Renzo looked up and looked straight into the bright teal eyes of Raihan. Renzo gulped. This was unexpected.

“ I wondered what took Kabu so long to smoke a cigarette, so I thought it be best to check on him, when I saw him talk someone suspicious, I knew something was up” Raihan growled. Raihan felt anger, fear and andrealine, and the need for vengeance course through his body. He had held his Rotom aloft. “Good of Kabu to use his phone for once, he would only call me if some shit would befall him, and here we are…….” Raihan said. “Rotom call….Galarian police, send them our location, and tell them this is an emergency, I will try to keep Renzo here until their arrival. Hurry!” Raihan snarled running towards Renzo and grappled with him. 

Kabu had dug his nails in the dust that covered the streets in pain, looked at Raihan grapple with Renzo, his vision became blurry, his head began to hurt and felt lightheaded. “R-Raihan……..” he uttered and passed out.


	16. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu is taken heavily injured to the hospital. Raihan accompanies him fearing for his boyfriend's life.

Renzo’s Salazzle did everything to protect its master. And had swiped deadly and poisonous claws at Raihan whenever he could. To guard himself Raihan had summoned Centiskorch to fight off the Pokemon. Though Raihan tried his hardest to keep Renzo in this dead end street, atleast until the Police would come that he had called. He looked to Kabu from time to time, worry overwhelmed him. “Raihan, just give up and be mine again” Renzo growled. Raihan shot Renzo a look of utmost loathing. “I don’t love you, especially not after you did to Kabu!”Raihan snarled. His inner dragon was roaring for vengenance.”Don’t tell me that you love that old fox?” Renzo asked aghast. Raihan’s eyes lit up like an angry dragon’s that was about to spew fire. “At least he is a better man that you could ever be!” Still exchanging blows and in between shouting commands to Centiskorch, he could hear sirens In the distance, the police was coming closer, he saw Renzo panic, he knew what was coming for him and he did his best to push past Raihan to flee. It was too late police cars stopped at the mouth of the dead ended street. Raihan stopped as instructed and Renzo was clasped in handcuffs together with the blade still lodged into Kabu’s shoulder that they carefully removed, and his Salazzle and took him to the station. Raihan ran over to Kabu. He still breathed but labored. The police had called for an ambulance and it came at the earliest convience. Kabu opened his eyes and found himself in Raihan’s arms. “Raihan?.....” Kabu asked faintly. Raihan could only sob, both of worry and regret. The ambulance arrived and someone specialized in first aid checked Kabu’s vitals. “We need to be quick, will you come with us to Motostoke Medical center?” he asked Raihan, while his assistants helped Kabu on a stretcher. Raihan nodded and entered the ambulance holding Kabu’s hand tightly. Kabu had lost consciousness on the way to the hospital.

**Two days later:**

Kabu woke up with a throbbing head ache and pain in his shoulder, neck, back and side. An IV drip was attached to his hand. Every move he made hurted as hell. At his side he saw Raihan’s head resting on the side of his bed, he was asleep. He felt the urge to stroke his cheek. It had seemed Raihan had cried. The marks of it, were still visible even when dried up. He began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, sitting up or moving only made the feeling worse. He faintly remembered what had happened and what the cause of his hospitalization was. Kabu prayed to Arceus that Renzo would rot in jail. And got sentenced for life. He felt mostly sad toward the pokemon he had. “Making your pokemon do such a thing is cowardly and vile” he thought.

As he nearly dozed off he felt Raihan stirr and let out a yawn. His eyes sleepily blinked and he drowsily looked around as to remember where he was, when his eyes had fallen on Kabu being awake, he jumped up and kissed Kabu’s cheek carefully. “Thank Arceus you’re awake!” Raihan said in a relieved tone, tears at the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry Kabu” he added, trying to hold back tears. Kabu looked drained “It’s not your fault” Kabu uttered and later let out a hiss of pain when he had slightly moved. “But it is!” Raihan yelled “If we hadn’t gotten to that bar that night, we never would have met Renzo, and this wouldn’t have happened to you” Kabu gave looked tired, pale. But despite of that he smiled. “But if we hadn’t gone to that bar, none of us would have confessed either” Kabu stated in a matter of fact tone with a hint of playfulness woven into it. Practically it was the truth. In between sobs Raihan smiled tearfully at Kabu. He kissed Kabu once more. Kabu kissed back.

“So according to the medics what is my condition?” Kabu asked. “Your back has been scratched by Salazzles poison claws, and you were bitten by it too while it had used Poison Fang, some of the poison was in your system and it had to be drained out of you. You had surgery applied on your shoulder and side, it may take some time to heal, and the medic told me you had to take things easy to make the recovery go well and smoothly, I also in the meantime called the Chairman and explained our situation, as well our relationship, to tell him what happened, and why you are in the hospital” He looked at Kabu apologetically. Kabu had let a deep sigh, and then let out a sharp hiss of pain. “What about the meeting in Wyndon?” Kabu then asked. Raihan shifted uncomfortably “U-uhm the chairman says that he wants you, to write a report as a sort of essay of sort, to the best of your ability while you are healing. So that I may present it on your behalf there alone” Raihan said finally.

Kabu sighed. “I rather be present there myself” Raihan blinked at that. “With all due respect Sparky, but you are far from healing, let alone to walk” Raihan said worriedly. Kabu once again sighed, his expression slightly saddened. “I’m sorry that I caused you to worry love” Kabu said. “If I give you my address will you please deliver yourself and my pokemon to me?” Raihan smiled warmly at that. “Gladly. I will take the Corviknight taxi towards your home then” Raihan finally said. He saw that Kabu’s tiredness and that the morphine had kicked in and he leaned in to brush aside a messy fringe of monochrome hair in order to kiss his forehead. “Get some sleep” he said. And Kabu nodded tiredly, took a deep breath and fell asleep. Once again Raihan found his hand tangled in Kabu’s monochrome hair, he remembered doing this before, he hadn’t confessed back then.

He was rudely awakened by his phone going off. He read the display and saw Leon’s name. “Huh I thought that the chairman disabled us from calling others, he felt a sting of annoyance that Leon was able to call him, he knew Leon would have pestered him during the boot camp but probably was disabled to call or message Raihan. Raihan didn’t took the call. He was tired and annoyed and he was currently worried for Kabu. He had remembered what had happened after Kabu lost consciousness in the ambulance and rather forgot all that. It was troubling. And he feared he nearly had lost Kabu.

He was summoned to the police station to state an eyewitnesses account of what had happened, the following day. He remembered that Renzo even had the nerve to plea for forgiveness. Raihan had yelled. “You nearly killed the person is precious to me and you expect me to forgive you, you’re off your rocker Renzo! Go fuck yourself! I hope your fellow inmates will devour you” he ended his statement with that. Renzo was sent to jail on the counts of inflicting mutilation with the intend to kill, and abusing his Pokémon to help him. From what Raihan had seen the Pokémon was afraid of every person that had tried to approach it, he had seen the scars on the pokemons body and it saddened him. It was forced to inflict the wounds on Kabu and if it wouldn’t do it, the poor creature was probably in for a beating. He had asked the police what they would do with the creature. The police said that they would either let a specialist taken care of it, rehabilitate it, release it in the wilds, or probably the worst possible option: Put it out of its misery if other mentioned methods didnt work. Raihan had offered to let him try to approach the creature. They asked if he was out of his mind. Raihan had shook his head and had entered the room where the scared pokemon had curled up into a corner.

He calmly had approached the Salazzle that hissed at him in fear. “Hey its okay” he muttered at it, the Salazzle, out of fear, thought otherwise and spewed fire at him that landed before Raihan’s feet in the hopes of discouraging Raihan from coming any closer. Raihan had fished treats out of his pocket. “I’m not gonna hurt you” Raihan muttered again. He noticed the police was watching him with anxiety, ready to step in if the Pokémon would attack Raihan. Raihan offered the Salazzle the treat Raihan held out for it to take. Skittishly it accepted the treat, chomped down on it, and later chirped out of appreciation. “Can I touch you now?” Raihan asked the Salazzle, it was still wary but didn’t hiss at him, giving Raihan a slight nod of its head. Raihan petted it on the head, and later scratched its chin, and chirped in delight and then was given another treat. “See? Not everyone wants to do you harm, if you allow me to take care of you, do you wanna be my Pokémon? I’ll promise I’ll take good care of you” Raihan said, he got a happy chirp as reply, and Raihan offered it another treat. Another happy chirp ensued from the lizard like Pokémon’s beak.

He was handed its pokeball by the police. Had it officially registered as his, summoned it back to its Ball. A police officer approached him “How did you know how to approach you? “The officer asked Raihan still wide eyed after what he had witnessed. Raihan remembered his time trying to scratch Sizzlipede’s chin, got burned and how Kabu had taught him how to approach it. “I learned from the best” Raihan simply replied leaving the officer dumbfounded and confused. After he got outside he looked at the pokeball “I’m gonna make sure you will say sorry to Kabu later” he felt the ball tremble in his hand, as if it had heard and unstood what Raihan had said. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Kabu will forgive you” then the trembling had stopped.

Raihan was snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt his Rotom phone buzz again. While he was in thought Leon had called two more times and had finally messaged him. He let out a annoyed long sigh and checked his phone.

 **LEON** : Raihan! Dude! Why don’t u answer ur phone mate. U OK?

 **RAIHAN** : I got scolded by a nurse for calling before so didn’t want another helping of said scolding.

 **LEON** : Nurse?

 **LEON** : where the fuck r u?!

 **RAIHAN** : Gee I wonder where nurses work?

 **LEON** : JUST TELL ME ALREADY!

 **RAIHAN** : wait…. Tulip didn’t told you?

 **LEON** :????

 **RAIHAN** : guess not huh?

 **LEON** : nope, he didn’t now, I ask again

 **LEON** : WHERE

 **LEON** : THE

 **LEON** : FUCK

 **LEON** : R

 **LEON** : U?!

 **RAIHAN** : I swear to Arceus Lee…

 **LEON** : Wut?

 **RAIHAN** : Are you dense or wut. I asked you at what place do nurses work?

 **LEON:** Hospitals? Wait…. mate are you at a hospital, are you hurt?!

Raihan paused typing. “Good Arceus it must be a blessing to live in such ignorance” he then returned to typing.

 **RAIHAN** : DING DING, we have a winner! Here have a cookie

 **LEON** : Please be serious?

 **RAIHAN** : Please don’t be so dense?

 **RAIHAN** : Fine I’ll tell you, no Kabu is in the hospital he got attacked, here in Motostoke. I rather tell you in person when we see eachother at Wyndon when I have to deliver my report on the boot camp.

 **LEON** : is the old man okay?!

 **RAIHAN** : in a lot of pain though.

 **LEON** : Did you confess yet????

 **RAIHAN** : I will tell you later when we meet at Wyndon. And I swear to Arceus if you you start gossiping and tell the others I will let Centiskorch burn the words “I SHALL NOT GOSSIP” on your chest. See you at Wyndon tomorrow.

And with that Raihan ended the chat and let out a long annoyed sigh. “He better not tell the others” he returned to Kabu’s hospital room to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad I can not insert emoji's at the chat part. That would have made it much funnier. At least I think


	17. Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu is being checked up, will he be discharged ?

The next day, Raihan was there when the doctor checked on Kabu’s condition. Kabu sat there on his hospital bed shirtless. Raihan knew this wasn’t the right time and the right place for it but he kind of longed for that chest right now and wanted to slap the doctor’s hands away and do the “checking” himself. “Well your longs and heart sound perfectly fine” The doctor mused. Raihan saw Kabu roll his eyes as he was saying “Yea yea I know that already, can I just go?” He nearly doubled up to laugh out loud at his own thoughts. Though the doctor was not ready yet he placed the cold part of the Stethoscope on Kabu’s chest who hissed in pain as the metal part hit the wounds on his back. He breathed in a hitched manner to hold back grunts of pain. “Hmmm sounds good” the doctor said and looked at the wounds on Kabu’s back.

They seemed to be healing, yet slow. “So can I go home?” Kabu asked there was a hopeful tone in his question. The doctor looked at him stoically. Kabu looked stoically back. And Raihan could nearly not hold back his laughter. If this was a contest Kabu would have won, since he was the master in looking stoic. “You can go home, however I will give you medicine to treat your wounds, no heavy lifting otherwise the stitches will open on your side back and shoulder. Don’t take hot baths. In fact don’t bathe at all. A shower will suffice. So I give you medication that you need to take in order not to get no inflammation and an oil you need to pour on your wounds everytime you clean your bandage. You probably have someone at home who can do that for you surely?” The doctor finally finished his instructions.

Kabu was already reaching for his clothes to put them on. The doctor continued however. “Also take plenty of rest, I know you are a gym leader of this city, but I advice you to heal up first until you return to the gym, I will send a letter to the chairman” the doctor said while pushing a few button on his Rotom phone. He probably had sent Tulip the letter already. “In other words I can’t also not be at the meeting in Wyndon later today?” Kabu asked stoically. The doctor blinked at him. “I wouldn’t advice that, no, at any roads try to rest a plenty at home, preferably in bed, hand this prescription on your way out, the nurse at the pharmacist desk will prepare your medication, Also mr Kabu I’d like to see you next week to check on your wounds, till then!” The doctor stated and left the room.

Raihan could sense Kabu was annoyed. “Kabu we talked about this, you would go home, I would do the report and presentation, and then I will come to your home, so lets go to the cabin lets pack our stuff and drop it off, and then I will be off to Wyndon” Raihan said while he closed the door of Kabu’s door and locked it. Kabu raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” Kabu asked. Raihan drew closer and gently and carefully pulled Kabu close to him. “Kissing you?” Raihan asked. He stroked Kabu’s face ,the cut mark that Renzo had left specifically. Leant in to kiss it, after that he kissed Kabu’s forehead, the bridge of his nose where his eyebrows had knitted close again in a furrowed look that softened at the touch of Raihan’s lips. Raihan kissed the tip of Kabu’s nose then finally his lips,

Kabu kissed back, and hissed a little when Raihan’s hands had roamed his back. “Ah…. Sorry” Raihan apologized. Atleast he could still kiss the other side of Kabu’s neck and his collar bone. When Raihan’s fingers had landed on Kabu’s nipples, Kabu stopped him. “You know what I think about groping in public hmm?” Kabu said in a stern voice. Raihan whined. “But we’re not in public, the door is locked!” Raihan whispered. Kabu scoffed and shook his head. “And you think they don’t have the key to this room?” Raihan smiled one of his innocent toothy grins again. “I may hope and dream right?” Kabu chuckled at that and brushed his nose against Raihan’s “At my home tonight, out of the sight of prying eyes” and finally kissed Raihan passionately, and returned to getting dressed into clothes that Raihan had bought for him in a store in Motostoke, the clothes that he wore that night were ruined with blood and holes. He hoped it had fitted him, but they did. He wore a smokey blue sweater, with underneat a lighter blue dress shirt and jeans and casual loafers, he had bought a long light brownish coat to come along with it. And what was best of all was Kabu praised him for it! Kabu admired himself in a mirror that stood in a room. “You could work in a dress store as attire adviser, this looks good, feels good too” Kabu said. Kabu retrieved the pokemon he had on his pants that were torn from the incident a few days ago. Retrieved his bank cards, keys from torn coat he wore, retrieved spare change and his Rotom phone. The cigarettes in the package were squashed but his Rotom phone was still intact. “He threw the clothes in the bin along with the package of cigarettes but he still pocketed the lighter.

Raihan gave him a judging look. “I hope, you don’t think of smoking again?” he asked. Kabu looked at him and crossed his arms. “Maybe after what happened I should stop huh?” he huffed. “You better, it’s also not good for the healing process” Raihan added. Kabu snorted. “Well then doctor, what else should I do to hasten my recovery?” Raihan smiled a wicked smile. “Demand loving from your Pokémon and your boyfriend perhaps?” Kabu smiled warmly. “Sounds like a plan to me” Kabu murmured while stroking Raihan’s cheek and kissing him a chaste kiss. “But let us go, I am wary of this place, I really want to go home now” They stopped quickly at the pharmacist, followed by the reception desk to process Kabu’s dischargement and when they got outside ordered a Corviknight taxi back to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are well during this crazy time in the world. I am facing some hardships as well due to the Corona crisis. So I kind of feel down pretty much. I will explain it briefly. I've been at home for a few years now due to health and mental issues, I had some problems with the unemployment office here in the Netherlands. I had to fight my way through to be recognised as someone that can't work under normal circumstances. In November 2019 the unemployement finally recognised me as someone with Autism and Epilepsy and thus can't work under normal conditions, like I would need guidance and understanding, structure, and clearness, no stimulus around me, and the work had to be relatively close for me to reach, because I have no license to drive a car etc.etc. So you can realise that when I still worked I had a normal income, and when diagnosis of Autism and Epilepsy hit me hard in the face. My income lowered. First unemployment office, then social security. I have help from a financial councilor to maintain my finances as healthy as possible but since my income has decreased so dramatically I can't pay off a certain debt with my bank, my financial councilor approached them months ago. Just when I thought things were going well and that I had a potential job waiting for me, Corona struck. Which meant I couldn't start my new job, plus I had to work my way through 4 months of test period. Due to Corona alot of us worldwide suffer not only healthwise but financially as well. Not only me, you, your family and your friends, or people in your inner circle. All in all stress had hit me hard last saturday. I got this letter from my bank that I have to pay off my loan in full before a certain date in may and if I didn't pay it off they will send the debt collectors after me. So I am completley freaked and stressed out at the moment. I mean who in his right mind doesn't look at the situation that is going on and still demands money? It's vile and it's cruel when people already have a lot of things to worry about, like maybe a loved one in the hospital suffering from the effects of Corona. I just can't understand this! I have to wait untill after 27th of April ( because its Kingsday here in the Netherlands and most businesses are closed for this annual national holiday. Though just in advance, it is possible due to how I feel the next couple days, weeks when the next chapter will be uploaded. 
> 
> I thank you for your understanding


	18. Parting ways....(For just a short time) - The presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu and Raihan prepare to pack up their belongings and part ways, just for a short while. Kabu will head back to his home in Motostoke, while Raihan will head to the presentation in Wyndon.

They had arrived at the cabin. And after some kissing and snuggling carefully, they nearly went as far as undressing each other if Kabu had not put a stop to it. “As much as I want you, the pain just holds me back” Kabu said in between pants. Raihan could tell Kabu was in pain. “You should rest” Raihan urged Kabu, who in turn gritted his teeth and let out an annoyed sigh. Raihan smiled a sad smile at Kabu this time, it was so strange, and normally it was the other way around. But Raihan felt the responsibility to take care of him. “You are hurt Kabu, we will have time to do these things later, we should gather our belongings, can you send me the report you have written so far?” Raihan said. Kabu nodded slightly disappointed. It seemed a conflict was going on, inside of him. He fished his rotom phone out of his pocket and send the report to Raihan. They both went searching for their belongings and packed them. They cleaned up where possible, left no dirty dishes lying around. It was like 2 pm now. And then Raihan remembered something.

Kabu was half lying on the couch, shoes off, Raihan walked over to Kabu and made him lie down with his head resting on Raihan’s lap. It seemed to please the older man but he sat up, letting out a groan of pain. Raihan wrapped a arm around Kabu’s waist, trying well to avoid touching the painful spots. “I have to tell you something” Raihan started. “Well I need to ask your opinion first”Rain said. Kabu had stroked Raihans hand that was on his waist. And then looked at Raihan. “Sure what is it? “ Kabu said gently. Raihan took a deep breath and rested his head against Kabu’s. “If this happened the other way around like Renzo wounding me, like he wounded you, how would you feel towards his Pokémon?” Raihan asked. Kabu scoffed “I don’t blame the Pokémon, I would pity it. When his Pokémon attacked me there was no honest aggression in his bite, I could sense something else of that Pokémon. Fear. Unhappiness, that Pokémon was abused by Renzo, I could just sense it. Though if it was you who he attacked I probably had done the same ,as you had done for me, but more aggressive, he probably would have some broken ribs, a broken knee atleast. I would summoned Flygon in that case to hold the Pokémon at bay” Kabu said he then took a deep breath “You know Raihan… I respect every Pokémon that roam this world. I love each and every one of them, I may not get along with some of the types, but I try to put myself in their shoes. I hate it when I see trainers that think of Pokémon as chess pieces only to be moved on the board, and even sacrificed, if I sense a challenger has abused their Pokémon, I interrupt the match and deny them to continue the challenge they have with me, if it’s that bad, I’ll call the police have them confiscate their pokemon, and taken away their right as trainer. It disgusts me that people do that to that to those ,they should call their partners, many years ago in Hoenn there was a cult of sorts, that called themselves Team Magma, they used their Pokémon for evil purposes, a Pokémon must do its masters bidding, but only If it wants to, but above all, they must be treated with respect and love. If I had to go to the police station, to deliver a eye witness testimony I’d probably would have taken his Pokémon with me, re-train it and socialize it better” Kabu said. Based on that, Raihan retrieved a poke ball from his belt and Kabu’s eyes widened. “You didn’t!” Kabu exclaimed. Raihan nodded.

“I did, I just felt sorry for the fella you know?” Raihan summoned the Salazzle from its ball who chirped, but froze when it saw Kabu, it trembled and made cries of fear. Kabu slid carefully off the couch to be at eye level with the creature. “You know you did something wrong, but you really didn’t want to, did you?” Kabu said to the Salazzle. It made a cry as if it said sorry. Kabu fished a treat out of his pocket. “You know, it did hurt, but I will recover from it, besides it was your previous master’s fault. He hurted you, mistreated you. You didn’t deserve that treatment, you wanted recognition and be praised, I forgive you, can we be friends?” Kabu asked the creature who had widened its eyes as if it couldn’t believe what it just heard. Kabu offered it the treat. Which the Salazzle took gratefully, Kabu offered another and the pet the creature on the head and scratched it underneath its chin. It was taken aback at first but then let out relieved and happy noises and even went as far to come closer to lick Kabu’s face. “Easy boy, I like you too, but you have Raihan to thank for taking you in, so show him some love will you? “ Kabu chuckled. The Salazzle hopped carefully on Raihan’s lap and licked his face, making Raihan laugh.

The time to depart from the cabin grew closer they both called a separate Corviknight taxi. Before they went their separate ways Kabu hugged Raihan tightly. "I will see you at my place after the meeting is over, give me a call when you are on your way” Kabu said pulling Raihan in for a kiss “And be careful” he added. Raihan kissed back. “I will, and I’ll do my best to deliver your report and present it to them, I will see you after the meeting” Raihan said giving Kabu a final kiss and tight but careful hug. They both went into their respective Corviknight taxis and went each a other direction. Kabu to Motostoke to his home. Raihan first to Hammerlocke to drop off unnecessary stuff and then to Wyndon to present their report.

Kabu arrived at home at 5.30pm, the taxi driver helped him carry his luggage into the house and got tipped handsomely for it. He felt happy to be home again, yet also a bit lonely. The house was still deprived of his Pokémon but he knew he would see them again tonight. With a groan of both pain and relief he sank unto the couch he felt tiredness taking over him. It had been a long and emotional day and he could use a nap, after all he was ordered to take plenty of rest. He missed Raihan’s presence already. But he knew he would see him later tonight. He regretted he had gone straight to home, and not to a grocery store first to buy some food. He wanted to make real Hoenn comfort food for the two of them. He sighed, took a few painkillers took a grocery bag with him, checked he had his keys phone, and payment cards, and headed outside, the store wasn’t far. In the store he was greeted as a local acquaintance. He took a trolly and rode it through the aisles. He loaded his trolly with things he didn’t had at home, like fresh ingredients. Parsley, spring onions, eggs, pork, tofu and dried seaweed. He passed the sweets aisle made sure he would have drinks for both him and Raihan. His eyes landed on a box of premium Lava cookies, and gave in his urge to buy them. He paid for his items and left. He went to the kitchen and began his preparations. He cutted the onions, and spring onions in thin slices. He pounded the pork cutlets, a pan with rice and let it simmer slowly, in a other pan there was broth made of seaweed dashi and bits of tofu and miso. He had separated the broth one with seaweed and one without. He spiced the cutlets with salt and pepper covered them in flour and finally dipped it into a beaten egg. And covered them with panko. He would later fry those cutlets. He beated a few more eggs. He fried the cutlets and made a sauce of mirin, soy sauce and sake. He set every thing apart until Raihan would come because he would only have to do the finishing touches. He had turned on the TV and began switching channels until he saw something that caught his fancy, but before he could even put his full mind to what the program was about he fell asleep.

Raihan had landed in Wyndon. He saw Leon already waiting for him out side the building where Tulips office was located. “So how is the old man, is is he still in the hospital?” Leon asked while walking next to Raihan. “No he was discharged today, he wanted to come but the doctor ordered him to rest” Raihan replied. Leon chuckled “That’s Kabu for you, I bet even if he had no sleep for two weeks straight, he would come” Leon then eyed Raihan slyly. “So, did something happen between you two? Anything love related?” Leon chuckled. Raihan flushed slightly. “Not here, not now Lee” Raihan replied slightly disgruntled they met Milo and Nessa, they probably had just a perfect time together. A smiling Melony greeted them next to her stood Gordie with a sour expression on his face. “Oh hey Raihan, how are you?” she then looked past Raihan looking for something she was missing. “Wait weren’t you paired off with Spark?” she said. She was still looking for him, as if Raihan was hiding him. “You mean Kabu? He’s at home resting, he was attacked in Motostoke a few days ago by a mugger. And was in the hospital, doctor ordered him to rest, he wanted to come though” Raihan explained. “So nothing spicy happened between you two? Shame” Melony teased. “The food was spicy enough Miss Melony, Kabu sure knows how to make his curry, it makes you breathe fire sometimes” Raihan replied between gritted teeh and a faint blush on his cheeks. He walked on before they were obstructed by two large doors that led to the chairman’s office. Allister and Bea seemed to have a good time together, but Raihan wasn’t surprised Allister and Bea were practically family, Piers and Bede were there too. Piers seemed to be glad this whole ordeal was over, the air was tense around those two and Raihan wouldn’t be surprised if a fight would break out if the presentation was to be held by one of these two. Speaking of family…. Gordie still looked sour, the Boot camp must have been a true horror too him to be cooped up with his mother against his will in a cabin somewhere in the wild area. Which means he had two brawls to look forward to, he missed Kabu, he would probably had stepped in which he most of the time did. He would have reminded them that this is not the way how a gymleader should behave, or even family members. Gordie would have shouted at him, to mind his own business and go hug his Pokémon, which in turn earned him a smack to the head from Melony. Raihan would make sure to record this on video for Kabu’s enjoyment later The doors opened and they entered but Raihan was stopped by Melony just in the doorway and was taken aside. “Tell me truthfully, how did things go between Kabu and you?” She asked. Her face had the expression of a mother worried for her child. Raihan had a face full of annoyance “Yes mom, things went well, honestly I wished you were that motherly like that towards Gordie” Raihan said he knew he had spoken, before he had thought things through. “Sorry” he added. “You’re forgiven, I wished Gordie had the consideration like you, he’s still in this constant teenage rebellion of his, that seems to be taking a lifetime, but tell me are you sure you didn’t fuck Kabu too hard, that he ended up in the hospital?” Melony chortled. Raihan’s cheeks flared up and was sure not to give Melony the pleasure to tell her that, that wasn’t true."Let her guess or make speculations" he told himself and so he did. “Maybe you should give Gordie some more space, and more support, that you have children doesn’t mean they have to choose the same path as you, if he is your son, you will love him for no matter what choice he makes” Raihan said in a stern voice. Melony laughed “Seems that Kabu has gotten through you with his sagely wisdom” Melonly said while patting Raihan on the shoulder “I will consider your wisdom Raihan” she winked at him. Raihan smiled more to the fondness to the memory, he had of him and Kabu together. “He has gotten through me, in more ways than one” Raihan said. Melony smiled at this. And whispered to herself “You have gotten through our dragon boy, my dear Spark, but still he hasn’t answered my question, guess I will have to fish it out of you later”

As Raihan had predicted, brawls had broken out between Bede and Piers after they both had reported their experience in front of the chairman and the other gym leaders. Gordie and Melony had a disagreement too. Milo and Nessa only had good news to report. So did Bea and Allister. Raihan was only listening absentmindedly, his thoughts were more with Kabu. And his Rotom was stealthily recording the whole ordeal. He had two sets of papers lying in front of him, one set of them was Kabu’s report. He cursed himself for not reading it beforehand. His mind was, imagining if Kabu sat next to him, he would have held hands with him underneath the table, or he would even have hold something else that belonged to Kabu. He was elbowed in the ribs by Leon, when his name called by the chairman. “Before Raihan starts making a report on his experience with his Boot camp partner and the pokemon they were specialized in. I would like to announce that, regrettably Kabu himself couldn’t be present. He has been violently assaulted two days ago, and was hospitalized for a few days, his dischargement was today but the medics ordered him to rest, to succeed a smooth recovery” Tulip stated. They heard Bede scoff “Is there something you wish to say, Bede?” Bede flustered but recovered. “Are you sure that the old man dis not suffered a heart attack?” Bede snidely commented, this lead to a lot of angry buzzing towards Bede. “Watch yourself boy, you may be a gymleader now but you should act like it, you should learn some respect” Melony said in a icy voice. Raihan agreed with Melony. Bede just shrugged and this pissed off Melony even more. “He was third in the gym challenge circuit doesn’t that mean he is just weak?” Bede spoke with a smug disrespectable face. And that was the last straw for Raihan. He had left his spot where he stood to make his presentation he walked along the table until he reached where Bede was sitting the table separated them, most of them could feel Raihan’s rage. Raihan reached out grabbed the hem of Bede’s shirt and pulled him close. “You know nothing, you’re disrespectful towards your peers, that Opal choose you as her successor is beyond me, but what I do know is that Kabu is more honourable and respectful than you will ever be, you are a disgrace to us as a gymleader, learn some manners , you brat. If Kabu really wants, he could wipe the floor with you, if you dare to use only fairy type pokemon” Raihan spat. He was so angry. Leon walked up to them and broke up the fight. “Bede I’m sorry to say but I agree with Raihan, your behavior is disgraceful, mister chairman, would you please discuss this with Miss Opal?” Leon asked the Chairman. “I will, also Bede, you are dismissed” Tulip said in a stern voice. Bede stood up “On the charges of what, mister chairman?” Bede challenged Tulip. “On the charges of openly disrespecting your fellow gymleader, now please leave” the Chairman curtly stated. Bede stood up and walked briskly out of the doors. They closed behind him with a loud bang.

A lot of murmuring ensued along the table. Raihan was still fuming. Leon patted him on his shoulder. Raihan did as he was taught by Kabu. “If you ever feel that something or someone is angering you to the point you might explode, you might want to think about things that don’t make you angry, happy thoughts. Exhale like breathing. If you breathe in, let the happy thoughts enter your mind, and your feelings, and when you exhale, breathe out the unhappy thoughts or frustration out. Now try it. Inhale……….joyful thoughts and feelings in, hold, now exhale , painful, bad thoughts and feelings out” Kabu’s voice had rung through his head while he did this, it calmed him down and made his thoughts levelheaded again. “Now as I said before, Kabu is absent due to health problems, this means Raihan makes two statements, one based on his own experience with his colleague and the pokemon he specializes in, and the report Kabu made” And the Chairman beckoned Raihan forward. Raihan took a deep breath he was nervous, he knew his Rotom was recording this as well.

_“When I was paired off with Kabu, I thought this would be a teacher – student school trip, at first it seemed so, Kabu was diligent, disciplined and strict. But beneath all that, was a person that was kind, respectful, helpful and wise. He told me things that he said that reminded him of his younger self. How hot headed he used to be. He taught me a lot of things, how to approach pokemon with every different approach when necessary. He was fierce and adamant, humble to the point that you couldn’t do nothing but appreciate him. The same could be said about the Pokémon he has as their partners. For Kabu Pokémon were not pieces on a chessboard , they were their companions, and sometimes I was jealous of him when he could get along with his Trapinch so well while I failed miserably how to approach my own Sizzlipede. But he taught me. I always thought Fire Pokémon were as fiery as their master. Hot headed and destructive. But in the end I learned they were great reliable companions. Ofcourse not without weakness, But what is weakness? What is strength? I always saw myself as the strongest gymleader in the circuit, but just as Pokémon we have weaknesses too, my experience with Kabu taught me thought that.Being weak to their opposite elements, doesn’t make them any lesser beings. I learned Fire can be more than just destruction. It also provides us with warmth and the pulse of life”_

Many of the Gym leaders clapped at Raihan’s side of the report that he had written. Leon smiled and nodded to Raihan while clapping. “Nicely done on your part Raihan, now please let us hear Kabu’s report please” The chairman said. Raihan nodded. He fumbled through the pages, he was nervous yet curious what Kabu had written about him.

_“When I was paired off with Raihan, I was somewhat troubled, troubled that I was not experienced into handling him or handle the Pokémon that he specialized in. Raihan resembles his Pokémon a lot in strength, in viciousness and stubbornness. I sometimes had to remind him a lot of things about being patient and calculated as best as I could. Still I learned a lot of him how to handle the Dragon type Pokémon. Even though as stubborn as they can be they are reliable, strong when need to and above all noteworthy strong companions that could comfort you in your time of need. As for Raihan. I still see the younger boy that entered my gym, twenty years ago. I was taken by his drive to carry on. Sometimes I had forgotten how that drive had felt like. He was and still is an inspiration to me, to not give up, we complemented eachother both in stubbornness as hotheadedness. I enjoyed my time immensely, he even taught me things I didn’t knew especially how to handle the dragon type Pokemon. I enjoyed his company. He taught me to sometimes not to be so serious all the time. Which sometimes took a lot of my energy. I felt free, and driven to a point that I wanted to prove myself too, to grow stronger as well. Growing stronger.If Raihan is the dragon. Then I will rise as a Phoenix from the ashes one day. And I thank Raihan for being there rediscovering true strength and true companionship both of humans and Pokémon. Raihan……..thank you for helping me understand you and Dragon type Pokémon more”_

Raihan felt tears well up in his eyes while presenting this. He had to try and restrain himself from not crashing down crying. It nearly had felt like a goodbye letter and yet it wasn’t. He felt praised, like no one had praised him before. He was the little boy again that declared that he would win, stepping through the doors of the Fire gym, and was utterly defeated by the man, he was now in love with, better yet the man was in love with him too. He was lost in thoughts for a moment but heard clapping. “Raihan and Kabu have successfully completed their boot camp, so did each and every one of you. Here to a new strong companionship with our colleagues and companions” Tulip said raising a glass of wine and sipping from it. After the presentation there was time to drink and chat with the other gymleaders. Tulip had walked up to Raihan and steered him somewhere beyond prying eyes and ears. “Raihan I have to say you and Kabu did formidably on your Boot camp assignment. I congratulate you two on that. It’s a pity Kabu wasn’t here to present his report himself. How is he?” Tulip asked. “Still in pain, and quickly tired” Raihan replied. Tulip nodded. “Do you think he will be back on his feet in two weeks time or so?” Tulip asked. “I would say three weeks to be safe, also the others could use those three weeks to make preparations for the gym challenges, I want to teach my gym trainers some new strategies” Raihan proposed. “And you want to spend some time with Kabu while he recovers?” Tulip teased. Raihan flushed. “U-Uhm” Raihan didn’t know what to say more. “Just be careful Raihan, once the press learns about you two having a relationship they will not stop reporting, just look at Milo and Nessa. They will be as hungry as Mightyena’s are, also are you not afraid what the others may think, your colleagues and your fans?” Tulip asked finally. Raihan shook his head “Love doesn’t choose, gender age or origin Mister Chairman” Tulip smiled. “Guess I should give these to you” He held out Kabu’s and his own Pokemon belts. “I already enabled your box link again, and I think Kabu’s Pokémon have been missing him, we had trouble sometimes to keep them in their balls and we had to ask his gym trainers to come over and soothe them, same of your Pokémon too, I had Sebastian summoned here too” Tulip chuckled. “It still amazes me the bond that people and Pokémon can have with eachother, pity Rose didn’t see it, with his obsession on energy distribution throughout Galar”

Raihan nodded to that. “I will deliver Kabu’s pokemon too him, he has been missing them as well, also, I might go to Motostoke after chatting with Leon, and I think I won’t be able to escape Melony’s clutches either” Raihan left Tulip’s presence and he joined Leon. “So will you tell me, what happened with Kabu?” Leon asked curiously. Raihan had just lifted a glass of tonic to his lips took a sip and then let out a sigh. “Well?” Leon asked to break the suspense. Raihan stammered slightly “I uh…….” Raihan just let out a chortle and rubbed his neck. “Yes?” Leon said still very curious tone, it reminded Raihan of Leon's younger brother Hop. “Some at the middle of our boot camp, I suggested to go to Hammerlocke to go for some groceries, hit a restaurant and after that a bar” Raihan said when he recounted the events. Leon motioned for Raihan to continue. “Leon do you remember Renzo? “ Raihan asked with a shameful tone in his voice. “Isn’t that the fellow that comes across like a Sneasel, seems pleasant until he has looked too deep into the whiskey glass, the one you had some escapades with? “ Leon asked to confirm they were talking about the same guy. “yeah that one, he was in the bar that night, ofcourse we just chat but I was stupid enough, not to realize that Kabu got like bad vibes from that guy, things got worse when I was slightly drunk and he was like he couldn't tell what was left, and what was right you know? “ Raihan said. Leon already had a feeling where this was going but kept his mouth shut and just nodded. “Renzo… he.. Kind of forced himself on me, like sexually and then kissed me, and Kabu he had stormed out of the bar, I pushed Renzo of me and ran after Kabu, well you know if a bombs fuse is lit what will happen right?” Leon nodded “it eventually will explode”

Raihan scratched the back of his head again nervously and ashamed. “I was slightly still drunk and was confused why Kabu was upset, we got an argument and he stormed out of hammerlocke gate. After I realized what I had done I returned to the lodge, he wasn’t there I even messaged him and called him he didn’t answer, man you should have seen me I was in a down right panic” Leon was a bit lost now “Whoa whoa time out, Kabu was upset and you were stupid enough not to sense that the feelings you had for him were mutual? Raihan you’re an idiot! “ Leon laughed out loud. “ Says the one that took a half an hour to figure out where nurses work” Raihan countered disgruntled. Leon abruptly stopped laughing “OK we’re both idiots then” Leon said “So what happened next? “ Raihan looked at Leon insulted but shrugged it off. “ So I kept waiting for Kabu to answer his phone or reply my messages, but he just wouldn’t do it. I asked Rotom to track him down GPS wise but Rotom said he was in Hammerlocke, but the data stated that it was at the time, I was with him in Hammerlocke, so he had turned the GPS off! So I flew back to Hammerlocke by Corvilnkght taxi, looked all over the place, and the looked in the wild area, and I finally found him at Lake of Outrage. I apologized to him and…… “ Raihan became flustered. “Aaaand?” Leon said getting more curious now. “I uh… confessed well I think we both tried to confess at the same time” Raihan stammered out. “So you two are a thing now?” Leon asked, Raihan simply nodded “Well that was about fucking time! I’ll be sure to interrogate Spark later” a voice suddenly came. It was Melony she had been eavesdropping all this time. Raihan was horrorstruck by this. “So when is the wedding Raihan? “ Melony teased. “Uh that’s a bit too soon don’t you think, Melony?” Leon asked, Raihan just stood frozen at the spot “Tch I see true love when I see it, and I got tired of Spark being scared to confess, he had his eyes on you for a looooong time Raihan, at first I was disappointed I mean I saw Kabu as my potential husband but well he just saw me as a close friend and confidant, but I still wish him happiness, it kind of hurt ,to see him worried like that” Melony said. They talked for an half an hour or so more and then Raihan saw fit to take a Corviknight taxi to Kabu’s home he had called Kabu before he took off, and Kabu told him dinner would be waiting for him when Raihan got at his place.


	19. welcome to my humble home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long. Things are still shitty here and I stopped writing for a bit. Actually I dunno what to write anymore. It seems my head is like in a other place now. I had written his before I went on a small hiatus. Things are really hectic here. I have still have the hungry hyena's of the bank breathing down my neck. And how things look. I start to lose hope so I dunno when I will post the next chapter. I'm sorry D:

Kabu was wide awake after he received Raihan’s call and continued his further preparations for dinner. He warmed up the rice, the pork cutlet and the sauce and the broth, and began beating more eggs to make a fluffy omelette in a frying pan. Then the doorbell rang. Kabu opened it and there stood Raihan. “Welcome Raihan, dinner will be done in a bit, so please make yourself at home, and please shoes off” Kabu greeted Raihan with a smile, hug and a kiss. Raihan couldn’t believe his eyes, let alone his nose. This place looked so cozy! He already could imagine them sitting in front of the fire place snuggling and kissing while a warm fire would crackle in the fire place. He looked at the couch. The walls were covered in bookshelves and shelves for other trinkets, probably from Hoenn, Raihan thought, he saw pictures framed on the walls. The kitchen had utilities Raihan was not familiar with. Shelves with spices, oils and sauces. And bottles that seemed to contain other liquids were mounted on the wall. A fridge of course. Raihan took in the scents. It smelled delicious and he felt his mouth water. He saw Kabu stirring what seemed like soup. He sneaked up on the man and wrapped his arms around him. “Missed me?” Raihan whispered while sucking on a earlobe. He saw Kabu bite his own lower lip and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Kabu turned his head towards Raihan for a kiss. “I did, I was wondering when you would arrive, how was the presentation?” Kabu asked. “I can show you later, I recorded it, you know what they say.... a picture says more than a thousand words” Raihan said with a slight snicker. “I have to say it felt empty without you, not being there” Raihan added. He saw Kabu blush a little while he stirred the broth and kissed the blush on Kabu’s cheeks. The dinner was finally done. It was rice with a omelette, sauce and a crispy yet tender pork cutlet on top of it and a soup. They got seated and began to eat. Raihan’s eyes widened, the flavors of this meal, it was delicious, the meat was savory, and well seasoned in its crispy jacket, the egg, sauce and fluffy sticky rice complemented each other so well it was harmony in a bowl. “This… This is really good, Arceus…. You’re really a good chef love!” Raihan said while slowly eating and following Kabu’s sample to sip the miso soup in between. “Thank you, I’m glad you’re enjoying it” Kabu smiled that warm smile of his. “Is this a Hoenn dish?” Raihan asked. Kabu nodded “It is but some ingredients are hard to come by, I tried to keep it authentic as possible” Raihan took another sip and gazed into the soup. “Remember when I asked you, when we both didn’t knew if either of us felt something for one another, why a beautiful man such as you, wasn’t married yet?” Kabu’s eyes widened and his cheek reddened “W-Where is this going all a sudden?” Kabu stammered and smiled nervously. Raihan stroked Kabu’s hand. “I know its waaaaay too soon but I would gladly marry you, but that would be too hasty” he saw that Kabu still looked at him, his eye had widened his cheeks had flushed a deep scarlet. “I-I wouldn’t think you would think this far ahead but…” Kabu stopped. “But? “ Raihan asked smiling at Kabu’s flush. “Yea it’s still too early for that, let’s take it with baby steps for now, I mean we didn’t go public yet and most of your colleagues don’t know about us yet, we’d have to face the world first, let alone, maybe even your parents” Kabu said while scratching his cheek smiling this angelic smile of his. Raihan smiles back and nodded enthusiastically he wanted to finish his food it would be shame to let it go cold, especially when Kabu had put so much effort in it for them, even though he was still hurt. When they finished eating Raihan helped Kabu lifting the heavier things and cleaning up. There was still rice and miso soup left. Kabu had taken something out of the freezer what seemed to be fish. “Normally in Hoenn we eat like rice three times a day, we re use a lot of the things we made the night before, so the miso soup and rice will be part of tomorrow’s breakfast, and this fish” he laid it on a high place to defrost

They returned to the couch. They cuddled and kissed this time Kabu’s hands would slide underneath Raihan’s shirt and nibble on a bare piece of skin in Raihan’s neck. Raihan was extremely careful, he didn’t want to hurt Kabu while he was still recovering from the whole ordeal, two days ago. And he sometimes had to remind Kabu to be careful too and to take it easy, which earned him a slight pout. They watched the presentation Raihan had recorded, he had to laugh at Bede and Piers’s presentation and Melony and Gordie’s as well. He got particularly a bit angry at what Bede had said about him. And had to wipe away a tear when Raihan had given his presentation. After that they just snuggled and kissed, until Raihan remembered Kabu’s pokemon. “Oh right! Here’s your belt and Pokemon" Somehow they had sensed even inside their balls that their master was in the vicinity, and they broke open. He got immediately tackle hugged by them, and Raihan just had to ask Rotom to make sneaky pictures. They were wary of Raihan at first but at Kabu’s command they accepted him rather easily and quickly, but they seemed to be jealous whenever Kabu would kiss Raihan. The Arcanine and Ninetales especially pawed at him to let him know that they wanted some of his affection too. Kabu looked at Raihan “you can let out yours too” he said, Raihan looked a bit worried. “Will it not be a bit too much? “ he asked worriedly. He thought back at Duraludon’s size. He decided to only let his Salazzle, Goodra, and Flygon out. They immediately tackle hugged him as well, Flygon and Goodra were first very wary of Kabu and his pokemon until Kabu weaved treats in front of their noses. They had to get used to Raihan’s Salazzle too, and vice versa it was like the Salazzle was not used to be around this much pokemon and it slightly hid itself behind Raihan for comfort and protection, it took the Salazzle an hour to get used to this new situation, but then it happily communicated and played with the others. Raihan noticed that particularly Kabu’s Centiskorch, Arcanine and Ninetales were watching Kabu closely as if they could just sense that their master was injured. They were very gentle with him and licked his face occasionally or leant against him. Raihan could tell Kabu had missed them. Kabu’s face just had lit up in a certain way, that made something squeeze inside of Raihan, no jealously but just his feelings for Kabu became stronger somehow

The pokemon. Were all huddled together sleeping now. Kabu kissed Raihan on the cheek. “Maybe we should take their example, and turn in for the night”Kabu said. Raihan nodded and allowed himself to be led upstairs to Kabu’s bedroom. He was tired too of all the events that had taken place, but he still had a little bit of energy to strip down to his boxers and embracing Kabu and heatingly kissing him when Kabu had done the same. Bandages, scars and muscles, especially the bandages made something tightened his stomach, he hated Renzo immensely for doing this to Kabu. But also something fluttered inside him at sight of Kabu’s abs, muscles and scars. Raihan had untied his hair. And Kabu immediately combed his fingers through it while he placed kisses on Raihans forehead. “I still have to get used to see you without the headband” Kabu murmured. Raihan smiled at that. “What do you like more?” he asked. “I like both honestly, but I love the whole of you even more”Kabu said pushing Raihan onto his back and straddled his lap, he kissed Raihan heatingly. “I will stop smoking, I think I have my personal dosage of nicotine right here” Kabu said in between kisses. He slightly grinded on Raihan’s lap. “Comparing me to drugs kind of stings, you know? “ Raihan acted offended and earned a worried look from Kabu, who abruptly stopped kissing. “I.. Uhm sorry, I meant like, you are very addictive Raihan, but the thing is that you’re better than any drug could be, you make me happy, warm, feel loved and safe, you’re my everything” Kabu said while he tried to apologize. Raihan just melted right then and there. And took Kabu’s chin between his fingers “I love you”. He said in such a whisper making sure no one but them could hear it. Kabu supported himself by placing his hands on Raihan’s shoulders, Raihan in response, placed his hands on Kabu’s hips, He stretched his neck to kiss the uninjured side of Kabu’s neck, he felt a shiver coming from Kabu, most likely of pleasure as it was accompanied by a moan. “D-Do you think we can it? “ Kabu muttered. “You think it’s wise?”Raihan asked he was jutting his hips up and down already grinding himself against Kabu’s ass that was parked on his lap. Kabu scoffed a laugh and gently pinched Raihan’s nipples who mewled in response. “replying to a question with a other question is unfair you know? ” Kabu asked teasingly. Raihan carefully pushed Kabu off of him who let out a confused noise, Kabu was on his back on the bed with Raihan hovering above him. “We can try, but when it starts to hurt, we’ll stop, do you understand?” Raihan asked in an insisting tone. Kabu nodded, his cheeks were flushed. Raihan decided he needed to treat Kabu on some passionate love, while keeping a close eye on him, he started kissed and bite Kabu’s neck, staying well away from the part that required healing. He heard Kabu moan, no matter how much he had heard it now, he was addicted to hearing it, it was true music to his ears. He fondled Kabu’s chest, he licked and sucked on a nipple. He saw Kabu, eyes closed, biting his lower lip, his hand was tangled in Raihan’s hair, moaning softly his name and tugging his hair. Raihans had trailed down and came to a stop at Kabu’s abdomen, and concentrated on the noises Kabu made. He heard something else too, scratching at the door. Kabu had noticed it too and let out an annoyed sound. “Normally I leave the door open, and Arcanine or Ninetales would lie next to my bed like a couple of guard dogs” Kabu explained. Raihan rose up to meet his eyes. He had a slight worried look on his face. “What’s wrong?“ Kabu asked nervously. Raihan cupped Kabu’s cheek and rested his forehead against Kabu’s. “I’m sorry Kabu but I can’t give you what you want tonight” Raihan said. Kabu looked at Raihan as if he didn’t understood him. “What do you mean? The mood was there, it felt good and” Kabu was interrupted “Kabu listen to me, I’m just worried that I might hurt you while we’re doing it, you’re still recovering, what if I suddenly get too rough or too excited that I can’t hold back?” Raihan said worriedly. Kabu looked slightly disappointed. “Just to confirm it, you’re not tired of me already or are you?” Kabu asked worriedly. Raihan was taken aback and pulled Kabu in a tight hug, kissing his forehead. “What? No! I love you, you’re precious to me but I just want to keep you safe and whole, if you catch my drift” Raihan said still hugging. Kabu hugged back “I get you’re point ,you’re actually hurting me” Kabu said letting out a hiss and squinting his eyes shut. “What? How? Oh wait, your back, I’m sorry!” Raihan loosened his hug. Kabu snuggled up close when Raihan had lied down. It was just how Raihan always wanted. Kabu’s head on his chest close to him, holding him, and Kabu would hold him back. He kissed Kabu one last time before they would drift off to sleep.


	20. the Icequeen's interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up Kabu is being his stubborn self and decides to have a walk. Arcanine is against it and let his master clearly know. But a certain ice queen decides to interrogate him through phone chat.

Chapter

Kabu woke up at the crack of dawn, his Arcanine had managed to pry the door open and had licked his face. He looked at Raihan and caressed the younger man that was still sleeping, and crawled out of bed it was only 4 Am. He left a note for Raihan that he would go for a jog. If things would hurt he had Arcanine to ride on his back. He got dressed in the new sports wear he had bought in Hammerlocke when the boot camp was still ongoing. Hammerlocke… the thought of it held that one bad memory, he knew Raihan didn’t want to kiss Renzo but still the images were burned on his mind. He was glad that Raihan had stopped Renzo. He still had to thank Raihan for that but how? He wondered. He did have an idea but it probably wasn’t possible anyway. He wanted to give Raihan a dragon type pokemon and not just any Dragon type. A Dratini. Raihan had mentioned in the boot camp how much he wanted a Dragonite. Maybe he could ask the chairman by messaging him. If Leon was allowed to have a Charizard, why was not anyone else allowed to have a Pokemon from a other region? Suddenly his Rotom buzzed and flew up he was glad he already had arrived in the living room when it did. _“Bzzt Message from Melony Bzzt”_ Rotom buzzed. Kabu snatched Rotom from the air to see what it was about. “I have a bad feeling about this” Kabu hummed slightly annoyed

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN) :** _Hey Spark, too bad you were not at the meeting yesterday, are you alright? Furthermore how was your boot camp with your crush on the dragon boi. Did you tame and submit him to you already or did the dragon tame you? *wink emoji*_

Kabu sighed so deep a pain stabbed him in the side. Making his Arcanine to paw at him worriedly accompanied with a whine. Kabu petted him and assured it, he was okay but it seemed Arcanine didn’t believe him, and bit the sleeve of Kabu’s sport jersey and guided him to the couch, and stared at him long enough until Kabu sat down on it. He returned to the chat with Melony.

**KABU:** _Hey Melony, well everything still hurts, my shoulder, my side and back and neck are injured. But you know me, ever so stubborn. I wanted to go for a run but it seems Arcanine doesn’t allow me. Things went well at the boot camp, surely you heard my presentation report that Raihan had to present on my behalf?_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** _And once again you dodge the question. I already know some details. About you and Raihan being an item now._

Kabu stopped and read that last message again. Wait? What? How? He would get to the bottom of this.

**KABU:** _How do you know that Raihan and I are a thing now?! Who told you?_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN):** _You just did *roflol emoji*_

Kabu fluently cursed in Hoenn, and smacked himself mentally in the face. Trying to seem as stoic as ever he started typing.

**KABU:** _Surely Raihan must have let something slip?_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN):** _He did but it’s more satisfying to hear it coming from you and see you flustered and hear you stammer XD_

Kabu was on the verge of chucking his rotom at the wall. But then again the chairman would never allow him to walk around without it. He grumbled and saw that Melony was typing another message.

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** _Oh come on Spark atleast you know, he is in love with you too it just makes things easier for you two, don’t you think? As long as you two don’t grope each other publicly it will be fine! Speaking about groping did you two do it yet? *smiling devil emoji* *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji*  
_

**KABU:** _If I said yes would you let it slide?_

Kabu knew Melony way too well if subjects turned out to be about spicy things, she would **never** ever let it slide.

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN):** _hmmm let me think….._ **_NO_ **

Just as Kabu had predicted.

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** **** _I can see you fluister all the way here in Circhester Spark. Just tell me._

**KABU :** _If I tell you? Can I ask you something?_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN):** _I’m not sure if I can give love advice that would work on male /male relationships. But sure I’ll try._

**KABU :** _Okay okay, we did do it, and before you ask who was giver and who was receiver. I was mostly on the receiving end. Now you’re happy?!_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN):** _Not quite. If you answer this question I will answer what ever you want to know._

**KABU: *sigh***

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** _Is he good? In bed, I mean of course_

**KABU : _*_** _flustered emoji* Y-yes he is, he’s amazing_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN):** _I wished you were a little more detailed about it._

**KABU : _MELONY!_**

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** _Alright I won’t pry any further, but you sure needed that fuck I’m sure, hope you will be less rigid from now on. Anyways… what do you want to know?_

**KABU :** _Raihan was the one that warded the guy off that attacked me. Melony…. I love him, but I do want to show my gratitude with more than with a kiss, do you think Tulip will make an exception for me to have me give Raihan a Dratini? And do you think Raihan will like it?_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** _I think Raihan will absolutely love it. I mean think about it, ever since Leon got his Charmander now Charizard, Raihan wouldn't shut up ranting about why Lee was allowed a Pokemon from a other region and no one else is. I think it’s a wonderful and sweet idea of you. That is always a thing that is so charming about you Spark. But I think the best thing you can do is ask Tulip, and if he allows it._

**KABU :** _I will do that then, thanks for your advice Melony_

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** _Anytime Spark! Have fun with Raihan, I know he must be sleeping at your place now, and… please stay safe and don’t overexert yourself okay?_

**KABU : _*_** _blushing face emoji* I will, and once again thank you, and you take care too, say hi to Gordie from me._

**MELONY (ICE QUEEN)** _Will do! Speak to you later Spark!_

Kabu let out a long sigh he decided to browse the internet first for some information. He found a request form for importing Pokémon. He filled it in and signed it digitally with an letter of explanation to Tulip by mail. He quickly got a response on that.

_Dear Mr Kabu._

_Hoping that you are well and that your recovery goes well. I understand your request and I will allow it for once. See attached the approval for the import and a link to the website of a certified breeder. You may have to pay a hefty price for it. After payment the breeder will sent you the Pokémon through box link trade, most breeders will just deposit the pokemon in your box link, then proceed with the Pokecenter to gift this pokemon to Raihan._

_Hoping to have informed you sufficiently_

_Chairman Tulip_

_P.s please stay well and safe, and rest enough to improve your healing process. if there are any troubles with the trade please let me know, I will help._

Kabu downloaded the form to his Rotom and then visited the breeders website. They indeed had a Dratini for sale. And the price was astronomical. He checked his account first and did some calculations in his head, he would be OK. Financially. And contacted the breeder. He had a female Dratini available and when the negotiations were finished and the payment was done he received a message that a new Pokemon had arrived in his Box link. He decided to take Arcanine with him to go to a Pokecenter to pick it up. “You’re up for a walk boy?” He looked at Arcanine for confirmation who barked happily in reply. He made clear there was no evidence of his surprise to Raihan, and then silently slipped out of the house. He mounted on Arcanine and they first did a run around the Fields just outside Motostoke. It felt great to feel the wind rush through his hair again and to feel so connected with his Pokémon again, he would take the others out later if Raihan was awake, but first he had to pick up the surprise he had for Raihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on! If you don't know where the eggplant , peach emoji stands for, you are even older than I am. (JOKE) Also spoiler. I am 35 (nearly, in october I will)   
> But yes I enjoyed writing Melony teasing Kabu. Just to make it clear I can imagine while Melony is writing to Kabu she is just imagining Kabu's flustered face. And giggle hysterically like a hyena on laughing gas.


	21. Kabu's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu sneaked out of the house to pick up Raihan's gift. What will Raihan's reaction be?

Raihan woke up, he felt something missing, something that wasn’t present in bed. He looked around. No Kabu. Then he found a message on his Rotom. It was from Kabu, he was nearly afraid to read it, he remembered the evening that Kabu had called him when he was wounded by Renzo. He took a deep breath and opened it. “Hey dragon beauty, I’m out for a stroll with Arcanine, will be back shortly. Can you please give the Pokémon their food. I will prepare breakfast when I’m back – love and yours – Kabu” Raihan nearly squealed. He was called beautiful. But all in all the whole note was sweet. He stared at the ceiling slightly missing the man, he would have snuggled and kissed him right now, he put a shirt on and did what he was instructed to do. He tried to bond with Ninetales to gain her trust. It took him several treats and a bowl full of Pokémon food to made her trust him. Same was to be said of Kabu’s Centiskorch it was looking at Raihan like, what he was doing here in his masters house. But Raihan finally earned his trust. He later parked himself on the couch and watched some television until he heard a door open.

“Let me clean your paws first, they’re covered in mud” came Kabu’s voice, followed by a whine which Raihan could tell, had to be Arcanine’s. Kabu stealthily hid the box with the pokeball for Raihan, out of sight. “Raihan? I’m home” Kabu called out, he had cleaned Arcanine’s paws, gave him treats, slid out of his shoes and entered the living room. He was nearly tackle hugged by his other Pokémon at which he chuckled and petted them. Raihan had got off from the couch walked and over to Kabu. “Spare a pet for a lonely dragon boy?” he asked giving Kabu big puppy eyes while asking that. Kabu chuckled. “Wouldn’t a hug and a kiss be nicer? “ Kabu asked who held out his arms. Kabu wrapped his arms around Raihan and slightly pulled him down to kiss him. They kissed each other nearly falling backwards on the couch. Kabu moaned in the kiss slightly wanted to have a little more than that, he nearly just wanted to pounce on Raihan to claim what he didn’t got last night. Sex. However he felt that his side was thinking otherwise and he felt a dull stab. He was apparently being punished by having these thoughts. He broke the kiss, a string of saliva was still attached to both his and Raihan’s lips.

“Do you want breakfast?” Kabu asked. Raihan kissed Kabu. “I would love to” Raihan replied. Kabu walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out the fish. He laid the fish on a cutting board and began to cut it in half and removed the parts he didn’t want to eat, he took some salt and pepper and some spices of which Raihan couldn’t read the label of that was on the bottle. He turned on the oven let the grill preheat and in the meantime warmed the rice and the soup up. What Kabu didn’t noticed was that Raihan had sneaked behind him and slipped his hands underneath Kabu’s shirt. Kabu jumped. But continued cooking. Kabu felt Raihan’s hands roam over his chest and abdomen, he tried his hardest to keep focused. He heard the oven ping, indicating the preheating was done. He intentionally rubbed his buttocks against Raihan’s crotch while bending over to shove the fish into the oven, he heard Raihan suppressing a noise. “I feel so lucky” Raihan purred into Kabu’s ear. It tickled. Kabu assumed his stoic demeanor. “Oh? Why is that? “ Kabu asked. Raihan kissed Kabu’s forehead from the side. “For having a handsome silver fire fox, that knows how to cook” Raihan replied in a flirting tone. Kabu bit his lower lip and let out a chuckle. “So I’m a silver Ninetales now?” Kabu asked. “ A very handsome and sweet one, and feisty too” Raihan replied now nipping on Kabu’s earlobe. Kabu hummed a moan. He still kept stirring the soup and checked on the rice regularly. “Arceus, it smells good!” Kabu heard Raihan, he had observed Raihan from the corner of his eyes. And next to that he felt something wet dripping right between his shirt and the skin of his neck.

“Raihan” he said. “Yes?” the taller man replied. “You’re drooling” Kabu pointed out while scooping rice in two bowls. “Whoops sorry” Raihan said as an overexcited child. In his mind Kabu shook his head. He prepared two trays, put the two bowls with rice and chopsticks on them, followed by a cup of miso soup, when the oven pinged again, he retrieved the grilled fish, drizzled it with a small amount of soy sause and thinly sliced chives, and put them delicately on two rectangular plates. He handed one tray to Raihan and carried one himself towards the dinner table. They sat across each other and they both ate, Raihan wanted to wolf it down, until he felt the soup was still pretty too hot to just gulp down so he decided to take it slowly. He was surprised. How much just simple white fluffy rice, miso soup and grilled fish could taste so harmoniously with each other, he began to appreciate the Hoenn kitchen even more. Correction: He began to appreciate Kabu and his origin even more than he already did. After eating their fill Raihan leaned back. “That is one good breakfast, thank you for the food, it was delicious” Kabu smiled at that warmly as usual, and of course that went straight to Raihan’s groin. “Glad you enjoyed it” Kabu said while picking up both their trays and loaded them in the racks of the dishwasher. He went to retrieve something, but it was out of Raihans view. He placed a wrapped box in front of Raihan on the table. It was rectangular. “I have a sort of dessert for you” Kabu said with a spry smile on his face. Raihan eyed it. “if this is an engagement ring, I have to say no” Raihan said “atleast for the moment” he added when he saw Kabu’s smile falter. “it isn’t, it’s more of a thank you gift, and a symbol that I love you, marriage between us would be too soon, we discussed that yesterday” a hint of pain and annoyance was in Kabu’s voice. “Uh why the thanks?” Raihan asked it was clear that he was confused. Kabu scratched the back of head and blushed slightly. “For more than one reason, one: for accepting me as I am, two: for saving my life, I was sure I was about to croak, if you hadn’t stopped Renzo” Kabu said. Raihan blushed. “I love you, why wouldn’t I accept you? I fell in love with you because for the way you are, an amazing kind, calm, strong, handsome and humble man, who still has a fiery heart, secondly I am sure you would have done the same for me?, what I said back then, a dragon protects its treasures, I meant it!” Raihan said. Kabu smiled warmly “Then I’ll be fire that will rain down on those that will try to take you from me, now will you open the box? “ Kabu asked.

Raihan stared at the box. Surely the box was way too big for a engagement ring, he thought, his curiosity took over and slowly unwrapped the box, it seemed to be made of wood and when he removed the wrapping paper he saw what it was. He gulped. He was nervous. His fingers slightly trembling. He finally opened the box. And inside was a luxury ball. “You might want to read the certificate” Kabu’s voice came, he jumped at hearing it. Kabu was right, there was a neatly folded paper attached to the box.

_“Hereby I declare, I Chairman Tulip of the Galar region that this Pokémon has been legally imported, for the ownership of Raihan, gymleader of Hammerlocke gym on request of Kabu, gymleader of Motostoke gym. This Pokémon has been legally been provided by Dragon Star Breeders located in the region of Kanto, under payment and under the terms of excellent health, I hereby also allow this pokemon to be fielded in battles signed Chairman Tulip - Galar”_

Raihan saw the chairman’s signature, the signature of the breeder and Kabu’s signature. Raihan took the Pokémon ball in his hand. “Y-You’re shitting me right?!” Raihan asked while giving Kabu an incredulous look. But Kabu nodded. Trembling Raihan pushed the Pokeball’s button and it popped open a blue snake like creature appeared from it, looked at Raihan and made a happy noise as if it said “Nice to meet you!” Raihan’s eyes welled up seeing the creature. “Are you fucking serious?! That’s a Dratini! Are you serious?! You’re giving me the dragon type Pokémon I was dreaming of having, since I was a little brat?! Get real! “ Raihan screamed out still looking at Kabu who smiled that genuine warm and heart melting smile if his. “That’s right, it’s yours now, please take good care of it, and give it as much love as you possibly can” Kabu said. He later let out a noise of surprise as he was tackle hugged by Raihan who was sobbing softly. “U-uhm Raihan are you happy with it?” Kabu asked unsure how to interpretend this gesture. “I-I dunno what to say! T-Thank you! This is the most awesome and sweetest gift someone has given me” Raihan said while placing kisses on every piece of skin, Kabu’s face had. The Dratini was floating in the air above them making eight figures in the air and let out happy sounds. It then floated to the other Pokémon in the room getting acquainted to them. They welcomed it warmly. Kabu kissed back “I know you will take good care of it and I wanted to give you something, just that you know I love you and really cherish you. I wanted to make one wish of yours come true… “ Kabu knew it sounded corny but it was how he genuinely felt, he realized he had been lost in thought again, and Raihan pierced his bubble of thoughts by softly nipping the good side of Kabu’s neck.

“I dunno how to thank you Firefly, I wished I could do something similar, I’d probably get you a Torchic again” Raihan said. At the mention of his late Pokémon companion Kabu’s expression saddened somewhat, and Raihan had noticed. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you!” Kabu looked at Raihan and quickly his sad expression faded. “Every life extinguished is sad, no matter in what way, I just feel like if one of my pokemon dies, it feels its somehow wrong and dishonorable to replace them by a the same pokemon they were, unless it was like their offspring, I mean, if I had a egg of Torchic of which my pokemon was the parent, I would have no qualms, but since that is not the case, I just sense it’s wrong for me to have a other Torchic ” Kabu mused. Raihan smiled. “You’re really a humble man, I really love how you think of your Pokémon as family because so do I, I mean I know I’m a hot-headed loudmouthed stubborn brat sometimes but I guess something about you, just learns me to be more collected” Raihan said. Kabu scoffed good heartedly. “You are you. And I love the way you are Raihan, no one is the same, if everyone would be the same, the world would be a boring place” Kabu sagely said. Raihan just nodded and then kissed Kabu tangling a hand in his hair. Kabu gave in but broke the kiss later. “I have to take a shower I feel a bit sweaty, and I think these bandages need a change, I might need your help to put that ointment and bandage on my back” Kabu said and stood up to make his way to the bathroom.

Raihan however had other plans. And yanked Kabu down, Kabu let out a noise of surprise while he crashed down on top of Raihan who looked up at him with his toothy impish grin of his. Slighty groaning and rubbing sore spots Kabu eyed Raihan. “I know that smile, though I can’t exactly put my finger on it what you are up to, so if you would be so kind to elaborate I would appreciate that” Kabu said through thin lips. Raihan’s smirk turned heated as he pulled Kabu by th hem of his shirt in a long heated kiss while roaming his hands over Kabu’s buttocks who slightly shivered in pleasure. Then annoyed chirps were heard and something was soaring above them. Raihan looked up and stared directly into Flygon’s disgruntled snout. She landed next to them and let out a annoyed cry while moving her head to look from Kabu to Raihan. “I think someone isn’t agreeing with our relationship” Kabu said. Jealousy was dripping off the Pokemon’s sour expression she had given Raihan. Raihan sighned and petted her. “listen sweetie, sometimes daddy has to divide his time giving you attention, I mean there are some things daddy can’t do with Pokemon, you understand that don’t you?” Raihan soothed her. Flygon sulked, she didn’t agree with this, but let out a soft purring chirp when Raihan kissed her head. “Don’t you want to play with your new friends?” Raihan pointed out to the other Pokemon both Kabu’s and his that were playing peacefully. She let out a whine still eyeing Raihan. “Maybe you better spend some time with her, I think she missed you” Kabu moved to get off of Raihan but was held in place when the Raihan groped a buttock tightly. “No she has to learn that she needs to share” Raihan said sternly. Out of nowhere Raihan’s Dratini swooped out and had brushed its body against Flygon in a gesture to cheer Flygon up and to beckon it to come and play. Flygon finally soared off. Raihan let out a sigh of relief. “That Dratini knows how to keep the peace, I am really grateful of that” Kabu in the meantime had stealthily slipped from Raihan’s lap, when Raihan had figured out why his lap felt lighter he looked towards the stairs and saw Kabu standing there. “Hey!” Raihan called out and quickly got up his feet. Kabu merely playfully smiled at him while he moved up the stairs with Raihan chasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! it's been a while, things are hectic with still the Corona virus. But things are slowly getting back to "normal". People here are ordered to maintain a 6 foot distance, which doesn't make things easier for me to find a job, but I did get a interview this past week and I am invited for a continuation of that interview, so if you would please cross your fingers that would be awesome. I had some writing blocks because I already had ideas for a other story involving Kabu and Raihan. But I don't like to leave this fic open so kind of struggling about what to write next. I think the next chapter however will be the last because the events kind of are at their end. Though I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nontheless!


	22. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the start but one hell of a sweet and fluff ending.

Kabu took a right turn, Raihan chasing him. When he realized this was not the bathroom, he then spotted Kabu on the bed. Raihan slowly approached the bed “You know this is not the bathroom right?” he pointed out. Kabu gave Raihan an spry smile. “I don’t have beds in the bathroom” Raihan just shook his head. “You know if we do it in the bathroom, you can just wash away the mess?” Touché. Kabu rubbed his chin in thought. “Well you have a point, I mean I do have a bath but I am not allowed to take baths, doctors orders and all. That’s why I thought here, where it’s comfy, and out of prying eyes” Kabu pointed out. Just when he had said that Arcanine had come up the stairs, pushed Raihan aside, which was no difficulty with how big he was. And looked at Kabu. Kabu looked back and sighed and then shook his head at which Arcanine let out a sad whine. “So much for “out of prying eyes” Raihan laughed out loud. At Raihan’s laughing Arcanine wagged his tail and barked happily. “Hey Buddy we will go for a walk later that okay?” Raihan said. “You shouldn’t make promises to him, he will keep you to it” Kabu pointed out. The wagging and happy barks stopped and Arcanine gave Kabu a sad look. “Don’t give me that” Kabu murmured to Arcanine who had now moved closer to the bed and demanded pets. Kabu obliged the Canine Pokemon in order to soothe it. “Raihan and I will go on a walk with you guys later, if that’s okay?” Arcanine barked in acknowledgement and left the room wagging its bushy tail.

Somehow after that whole predicament Kabu felt his need for sex had dwindled, he never would have thought having a boyfriend while his Pokemon were out and about was such a predicament. Unbeknownst to him Raihan had moved to bed, and when Kabu had noticed Raihan had taken his teal tshirt off, painfully and slowly revealing inch by inch some of the ebony toned skin that was covered beneath it. Crawling on hands and feet like a prowling Liepard, Raihan moved closer slipping his big hands with long fingers underneath Kabu’s shirt while cupping his breasts. The annoyance Kabu had felt earlier had just melted away and had made place for lust and desire. He bit his lower lip.

Raihan sat on his knees slightly towering over Kabu, groin on eye level. Kabu leant forward, his hands trailing Raihan’s lower abdomen, placing lazy kisses on Raihan’s abdomen while tugging on the shorts that Raihan was wearing, he knew far well that underneath the cloth, something was waiting for him. And he longed for it! A few more firm thugs and Raihan’s half hard cock revealed itself. Kabu was quick enough to move in ,since it was literally beckoning him to suck it off. He took the shaft in his hand, while moving his face closer and licked from base to tip, he felt a shiver resonating from Raihan accompanied with a moan. Raihan tangled his fingers in Kabu’s hair , softly yanking it while Kabu did his work. Raihan’s yanks became more excited when Kabu deep throated Raihan’s cock, holding Kabu in place while he had the majority of Raihan’s length down his throat. Cheekily Kabu ran a tongue along the length of Raihan’s cock, a whine ensued from Raihan’s throat who slightly rougly pulled his cock from Kabu’s mouth. A string of precum dripped from Kabu’s lips. “Arceus you’re such a tease” Raihan huffed. With his thumb Kabu wiped the precum from his lips and then licked it off his thumb. “Not good?” Kabu then asked. For this question he was rewarded by being rolled on his stomach and ass in the air by Raihan who began eating him out.

This came totally unexpected to Kabu that he needed time to process what just had happened. Though when he felt Raihan’s tongue entering him he was quick to catch up, he grabbed one of his buttocks to spread, he became needy, he knew it. Breaking gasps escaped his lips and in response to that Raihan worked two deft fingers inside of him, rubbing against that special spot coaxing those sweet moans from Kabu’s throat. Then Kabu felt Raihan’s warm breath tickling his ears “Do you want me inside of you?” Raihan’s husky voice came. “Y-Yes!” Kabu’s stammered. Raihan slowly pulled his fingers out and brought them to Kabu’s mouth. “Taste yourself my Firefly” Raihan said in a bit of a dominating voice. Kabu hesitated at first but did as he was told. While he sucked on Raihan’s fingers, a pillow was shoved underneath his stomach, Kabu felt Raihan shifting behind him bringing the tip of his cock to Kabu’s yearning entrance and began to slowly push in. A raspy gasp escaped Kabu’s throat. “R-Rai…” This was the first time they did it without lubrication and it was for both a whole different experience. It was a different kind of pain, Kabu felt no pain from the wounds that were inflicted on him two days ago it was like his body had blocked that kind of pain off for the moment. They shifted a positions a few times and in the end Kabu was riding Raihan, having his hands on Raihan’s chest while moving up and down Raihan’s cock. Raihan had his hand around Kabu’s cock coaxing to make him cum. Kabu got closer to his climax and he dug his nails into Raihan’s shoulders, buried his face in Raihan’s neck, placing heated kisses, his mind was currently lost in the heat he was experiencing. Then Raihan shuddered let out a gasp, dug his nails into Kabu’s buttocks, slightly spreading then tightening them when I went in deep, he kissed Kabu’s neck then rubbed his nose against Kabu before kissing him heatingly. A few more thrusts, and gasps filled the air they both climaxed, Raihan creamed the inside of Kabu’s ass, some of the sticky liquid came pouring out, Raihan did a few more thrusts, Kabu meanwhile had coated both their abdomen with his own seed.

For a while they laid in a afterglow in eachother’s arms panting, lazily kissing eachother. Raihan caressed Kabu’s cheek rubbed his nose against his “I love you Firefly, you know that right?” Kabu nodded, smiled up at Raihan softly kissed his lips, softly nibbling on his lower lip “I know… I love you too Raihan” Kabu said caressing Raihan’s cheek in return. They laid there for an half an hour or so, till their afterglow was wearing off. Kabu didn’t want to get up, neither did Raihan , but it was no use if they were not going to do round 2 of their lovemaking. And basically Kabu’s purpose was to take a shower. He got up slowly, stretched a bit and got rewarded with a stab of pain from his side. “Maybe we have been a bit rough” he thought to himself. He turned to Raihan “We best take a shower, to refresh ourselves and get dressed” Kabu said. Raihan rose up “Get dressed? For what?” he asked while raising an eyebrow. Kabu scoffed a chuckle “You promised Arcanine we were going for a walk later, and I told you he will keep you to it, besides we need groceries too, for dinner tonight, though I still have to think of what we should eat but I do that while we get that walk” Kabu replied he swung some towels over his arm and then playfully threw one to Raihan, who was quickly to follow him to the bath room.

They had cleaned theirselves up, taking a walk with all their Pokemon just outside the Motostoke outskirts, Kabu had made sure to bring a Frisbee for Arcanine to catch. It did him well to see his Pokemon run free through the fields Ninetales occasionally also went after the Frisbee trying to outsmart Arcanine fetching it and bringing it back to her master to throw it again. Centiskorch was close at Kabu’s side it really couldn’t run with these stubby short feet of his, even if he had a dozen of them. Raihan’s Flygon and Dratini soared through the air, they’ve become best buddies in a short while now, doing their own acrobatics in the air to show each other what they could do in the air. When it got darker and colder they returned, recalled their Pokemon to their balls as they still had to think of something to eat. When they had done their groceries and Kabu had cooked another Hoenn dish, they both promised to spend weekends together when the league season would begin, Kabu would be much busier he was the third gymleader for trainers to overcome. But weekends were when the stadium was closed. After dinner they cleaned up watched some television went to bed, the next morning Raihan had to go back to Hammerlocke to prepare his gymtrainers for some new challenges he had in mind. Same was to be said for Kabu he wanted atleast to see how things were at the gym, plus their stadium had to be in top notch condition for the opening ceremony for the new season. Raihan and Kabu also agreed keeping in touch with texting eachother. Which led to sex chats in the evenings. Kabu made sure to delete any proof of having such conversations in case Melony or anyone else became overly curious.

Two weeks later

Kabu’s wounds were still there but nearly healed. He would don his gym uniform again and especially tonight would be the night that the league season would officially open. The stadium was packed the challengers were announced, and one by one the Gym leaders would step up to the pitch and be introduced. When the whole ordeal was over they had a little gathering in a nearby restaurant. Kabu and Raihan were nearly glued together which caught some of the gymleaders attention. Piers eyed them curiously. He stood next to Nessa and Milo “What’s up with them?” Piers asked cocking his head in Kabu and Raihan’s direction. “No clue….” Nessa said, Milo just smiled. Melony then finally joined their small little group. “It’s obvious isn’t it?” Melony giggled “Those two are a thing now” Nessa, Piers and Milo looked at her in mere disbelief. While Melony was telling them the gossip about them a little further away Kabu and Raihan were just enjoying a drink. “Ugh I hate it when everyone is so packed close together, I can’t even sneak you a kiss or grope your ass without anyone noticing” Raihan whispered. Kabu’s expression became stoic “You also know what I think about doing these things in public” while he waved a hello to Melony and the group she was mingled in right now. “But Leon and Sonia are publicly making out, so why can’t we?” Raihan asked with a pout. Kabu gave him a sidewards glance “Well they publicly announced to the press that they have a relationship now didn’t they, you should have seen the social media after Leon announced that, many fans were very disappointed and even began angrily messaging him” Kabu replied dryly. He then grabbed his Rotom to show Raihan who wide eyed while he read the comments of some fans“Ouch…….” He said after letting out a low whistle “Indeed” Kabu replied and then sipped from his his glass “Imagine what your fans will do if we went public that we have a relationship, fan girls will be whining at your head: “Oh Raihan why are you in relation with a man that is twenty years older than you while you can have a hot young babe at your side?” Kabu said while imitating a girls voice and body language of a hysterical fan girl he didn’t raise his voice high enough so that everyone but them could hear it. Raihan nearly choked on his drink and doubled over laughing out loud. And Kabu regretted what he just said now because Raihan’s loud laughing attracted curious looks their direction. Raihan’s eyes were watering from laughing it was infectious and soon Kabu chuckled and began laughing too. “You two seem to have fun” suddenly came a voice. Kabu’s laughing faltered. When he realized who had commented. “M-Melony! Hi…” Kabu said. Raihan was still laughing. Kabu sighed “Once you pop you cannot stop huh?” he thought while trying to stealthily and gentily elbow Raihan’s ribs. “Hi Kabu, Hi Raihan how are things between you two?” Melony asked with a smug voice. “Things are going great!” Raihan said suddenly realizing the situation. Then suddenly both their Rotoms went off. “Scuse me” they both said in unison. Seems Melony had sent them both the same message. 

_“You can cut the charade, everyone here already knows about you two, start making out already!” – Melony_

Kabu’s face went bright red after reading the message. And Melony then snapped a picture of his expression. “This would be a good one for social media!” She giggled. “Don’t You Dare!” Kabu launched to grab Melony’s Rotomphone from her clutches but failed and stumbled to the floor, she held her Rotomphone above her head, out of Kabu’s reach which made Melony giggle even louder, Raihan who was more taller than Melony simply picked the phone out of her hand without Melony noticing and looked at the picture “Daaaaw you do look cute here hun” Raihan pointed out “Traitor” Kabu growled while still on the ground, Raihan swiped over the screen with his finger and then removed the picture from Melony’s phone who finally found it was not in her hand anymore cried out “Hey! Give me back my phone” Raihan gave it to her, he had send the picture to his own Rotomphone before deleting it. Melony checked her phone “W-Wait what? Did you delete the picture?!” Melony asked aghast while looking at Raihan with an incredulous look. “Yeah well…….putting stuff on social media about someone without their consent is not a nice thing to do yea?” Raihan pointed out. Kabu for a second couldn’t believe what was happening Raihan the person who was posting everything of every second (if he could ) of his life on social media stopped someone from posting something. He felt a warm feeling in his chest. Raihan held out his hand to help Kabu off the ground. Kabu stared at it as if it was something alien but then grabbed Raihan’s hand who pulled him up. Melony was still a bit fuming at Raihan “I can’t believe you just did that Raihan” she called out. “Well maybe you should pick on someone your own size miss Icecube!” Raihan joked and walked off with Kabu laughing. The restaurant had a viewing deck with a pond Raihan and Kabu had gone their to catch some fresh air. Kabu smiled up at Raihan “Thank you for stopping Melony for not posting that picture” Raihan moved his arms behind his head. “Nah don’t mention it, besides I don’t like anyone taking pictures of my boyfriend which are probably embarrassing and then upload them to make a fool out of them, even I wouldn’t do that” Raihan said though his grin soon became impish and Kabu raised a eyebrow at it in suspicion “Okay what is it now ?” he asked Raihan who fished his phone out of his pocket and showed Kabu the picture he had earlier removed from Melony’s phone. Horrified Kabu looked at Raihan “I thought you had removed it from her phone!” he said slightly pouting “I did , before I removed it I send it to mine , I did say you look cute on it didn’t I” Raihan said with a devilish smile. “Why you………!” Kabu growled. “Keep your fire in check Firefly” Raihan teased. “I’m just keeping this for my personal satisfaction, nothing more nothing less” Kabu gave Raihan an confused look “Eh?” he mouthed. “Did you really think I would post that picture on social media ?! Whoa thank you for trusting me” Raihan said feigning he was hurt by Kabu’s lack of trust in him. Kabu began mouthing apologies “I do trust you! I just…….” Kabu couldn’t finish is sentence was kissed deeply by Raihan with his chin between Raihan’s fingers. “As usual you talk to much” Raihan teased then kissing Kabu’s furrowing brow. Kabu pulled Raihan down by the hem of his shirt to kiss him. After they broke the kiss they looked over the pond “Maybe we do should go public” Kabu said to him self. Raihan looked at him curiously “What makes you think that?” he asked. “For multiple reasons” Kabu said while throwing a pebble across the water making it skip on the water’s surface, Raihan mimicked him. “One, people are already making assumptions, if we come out now we will stop them for making further assumptions, Two: we can stop being secretive, what do you think?” Kabu asked while he turned Raihan had a pebble in his hand but seemed frozen with disbelief. “Raihan?” Kabu asked but was tacklehugged. “Hey! What are you?.......” again he was stopped for finishing his sentence. “I think it’s a amazing idea! Finally getting out official about us!” Raihan said he began tightly hugging Kabu and ladled him with kisses then he suddenly yelped out in pain. “Ouch hey !” he looked up and saw Leon and Sonia standing a few feet away from them. Kabu was already turning scarlet. “You two do know that these things need to be done in private right?” Leon said in a smart ass kind of tone. “Can it Leon!” Raihan said with a frustrated tone while rubbing the sore spot on his head. “All jokes aside though” Leon started while he walked over to the railing grabbing a pebble and let it skip over the water. “ I think it’s a good idea, that way no one can lay claim on any of you two, though there is a downside….” Leon said throwing another pebble groaning when it didn’t skip over water “The fans?” Raihan asked. Leon nodded “Yup they can be downright mean, on social media, I mean for me and Sonia it was not much of a deal but you two, since you two are the same gender” both Kabu and Raihan felt a stab in their side their “Age difference” another stab. “aaaand maybe height difference too” stab stab stab. Raihan shrugged “if you’re in love what does that all matter?” Leon smiled at that and bumped his shoulder. “Keep that positive mindset and you two will find a way through that” Leon said and winked at them and left. Kabu had stood up again and dusted himself off grumbling something. “That’s the second time that I had physical contact with the floor……” He then turned to Raihan “He has a point though, even though he can be a complete dolt sometimes and clueless with directions, he has a point, let’s just do it and see what will happen, we will support eachother and have eachother’s backs okay?” Kabu smiled at Raihan. Raihan smiled back tangling his fingers in Kabu’s hair messing it up and kissed him long and deep “I like the way you think”

_Kabu and Raihan had come out about their relationship, the news went viral, and here and there were some nasty comments about their relationship from their fans, but did they care? Spoiler : No they didn’t”_

_\- End -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hoped you enjoyed reading my fic. I had enjoy writing it!


End file.
